


with my lost saints

by Ralph_E_Silvering



Series: princes of Asgard [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2013 Loki, Asgard, Binge Drinking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dreams, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Sex, Drunk Thor (Marvel), Drunkenness, Eating to Cope, Epilogue, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fat Thor, Food Sex, Frigga and Sif make an appearance, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderfluid Character, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Illusions, Loki is very and unwillingly attracted to Thor's body, M/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, NSFW, POV Loki (Marvel), Past Loki/Thor (Marvel), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Red Hoodies, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shapeshifting, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Thor is a complete mess, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralph_E_Silvering/pseuds/Ralph_E_Silvering
Summary: Months after the Avengers defeated Thanos, Loki watched Thor from across a bar on Helios-43. There should be nothing surprising about the drunken mess his brother had become. There should be nothing attractive about Thor's prominent beer gut, which protruded blatantly from underneath his shirt. But there was.And Loki, adrift in a brave new world, simply couldn't resist.





	1. in my old griefs

**Author's Note:**

> A Fat Thor / Loki fic. Pure smut. I don’t own anything from Marvel and the title (and sub-titles of each chapter) is from Elizabeth Barrett Browning, which I read and thought extremely appropriate to Loki’s journey in this story. Loki POV. Takes place post-Avengers: Endgame. Please let me know what you think! And thank you, as always, for reading! 
> 
> Features: Loki, Thor, Steve Rogers, Morgan Stark, Nebula, Frigga, and Carol Danvers.

***

in my old griefs

Loki sat on a bench in Central Park and idly watched the humans walk by. The sun was bright and warm in a clear, blue sky, and in the distance, Stark Tower gleamed, it’s steel and glass reflecting in the sunlight like diamonds. It dwarfed every other building in the vicinity.

Stark’s funeral had been a fortnight ago and still the city was decked with black ribbons in respect. Loki had watched the parade, rows upon rows of police officers and national guard and military in their proud uniforms, marching down Fifth Avenue. The wailing of the bagpipes. The tens of thousands of mourners lining the streets.

The actual ceremony had been a private affair for family and friends, so he’d been told, but still, the homage paid to this puny, pathetic mortal had set Loki’s teeth on edge.

His only consolation was that the man was, in fact, dead.

He wasn’t sure what he would do in this new world, the world Stark had created, but it seemed more uncertain than the Earth he had left behind after his…temporary setback caused by the Avengers. This world, universe, was more uncertain, chaotic, filled with a hint that everything was not quite stable.

He could work with that. It’s just that, he didn’t actually know just yet, what had actually happened.

“Loki,” an old man greeted, sitting next to him on the bench without waiting for an invitation. Typical New Yorker behavior. 

“Never heard of him,” Loki returned automatically.

The old man snorted, turned to face him with a damnably-amused twinkle in his clear blue eyes. He held out a hand. “Loki Odinson,” he said, “pleased to properly meet you at last, I’m Steve Rogers.”

Loki blinked, stared at the old man, wondered if his hallucinations were coming back. “No shit,” he said, unable to help himself. Earth was a corrupting influence, even in the few days he’d been wandering around here. He didn’t doubt the old man’s word – besides the fact that he could feel the recent magic in this place, when he really looked for it, he could see the old man’s resemblance to Captain America.

That smug, self-righteous tilt of his chin, for instance.

He stared hard at Old Steve’s hand, refusing to in any way shake the thing, until Old Steve dropped it again with a sigh. “Suit yourself,” he said.

They turned away from each other to face front, Loki wondering when the other Avengers were going to pop out from behind a tree like daisies and Old Steve wondering…. well, Loki didn’t actually care what Old Steve was wondering about. Hopefully his imminent death due to old age. 

Across the way, beyond a small hill and two separate walking paths, three pre-pubescent children were fighting over an ice cream cone while another was screaming after losing his in the dirt. The woman with them looked frazzled and was turning red in an effort to keep from yelling.

Loki thought about muting the screaming child with a muzzle but one glance at Old Steve’s sharp, blue eyes convinced him it would be wiser to let that small grievance go. For now.

“You look like shit,” he said instead, bluntly.

Old Steve snorted. “And here Thor always described you as ‘ _silver-tongued_ ,’” he said mildly. 

Loki shrugged. Thor’s opinion of him didn’t matter. Never had.

“You’re not looking so good yourself,” Old Steve continued. “Still…” he made a hand movement indicating ‘crazy’ and shrugged a question.

“I am not _crazy_ ,” Loki snarled, leaning forward, ready for a fight. A glob of spit shot out and landed on Old Steve’s wrinkled cheek. The former Avenger merely lifted an eyebrow at him and looked unimpressed, but two young women in track suits who were walking by rapidly moved to the other side of the path. A uniformed police officer turned towards Loki’s raised voice from where she was leaning on a nearby fence, in conversation with her partner who was mounted on a horse.

Loki sneered. He hated horses.

“You’re causing a scene,” Old Steve said, sounding amused, damn him.

Loki tried to calm himself, looked towards Stark Tower in the distance. Earth changed fast; he knew that – mortals were always attempting to ‘better’ things – but almost everything around him was unrecognizable from how he last remembered it. Only Stark’s obnoxious building was still where it was supposed to be. 

“I am the rightful king of Asgard,” he said stiffly, bringing himself back to the matter at hand, refusing to meet Old Steve’s eyes. He focused on a small grouping of ducks, quaking around the edge of a small pond. “And Jotunheim. I should be ruling Earth.”

Old Steve leaned back on the bench, stretched out his legs, made himself comfortable. “We’re not so good at being ruled,” he said. “Especially Americans. British tried it, failed. Germans tried it, failed. If they couldn’t do it, what makes you think you can?” He sounded genuinely curious.

For a moment Loki felt that old, familiar anger build up. The arguments – _I’m a millennia-old sorcerer-king with a genius-level intellect who comes from a culture so far beyond yours that it’s like the brilliance of the sun dwarfing a puny lightbulb_ – choked him as they fought their way passed his lips. But before he could utter a word, Old Steve stood up.

“You want an ice cream?” he said, looking down at Loki and rummaging in his jeans for change.

Loki sputtered in outrage. “Do I want –?” He narrowed his eyes. “No, _of course_ I don’t want an _ice cream_ ,” he snarled, emphasizing the words ‘ice cream’ like they were a personal affront. Who did this human even think he was?

Old Steve shrugged. “Suit yourself.” And he wandered away from Loki towards the ice cream stand. Loki, utterly bemused, watch him bend down to speak with the three arguing children, purchase several ice creams, and give one each to the screaming child and frazzled woman. Then he wandered back over to the bench and handed Loki one.

Loki blinked at it, read the label. _Strawberry shortcake._ Someone rode by on a bicycle. The two cops moved away. The child had stopped screaming.

“I’m not eating this,” Loki informed Captain America, still staring down at the ice cream. It was a warm, sunny day. Condensation was gathering on the outside of the wrapper. 

“It’s good for you,” Old Steve advised, in much the same tone of voice as Loki could imagine him saying, ‘be a man.’ Loki glared at him.

A group of teenagers stopped near them, all of whom seemed immersed in their phones. They were shouting something about a ‘raid’ and one of them asked Loki if he had seen any Pokémon. “What?!” Loki demanded, at the same time as Old Steve shook his head and informed the teenagers that neither of them played. 

The teenagers looked unimpressed and wandered off. _I hate these people_ , Loki thought mutinously. Old Steve was watching him, seemingly looking for something.

Loki thought about chucking the ice cream right in Captain America’s smug, self-righteous face but…well, he was a bit peckish and so he unwrapped the bloody thing and took a bite. Cold. Too sweet. He made a face. “How can you _eat_ this?” he demanded.

Old Steve finished his off with every sign of enjoyment. “Not as good as New York pizza, but perfect on a hot day,” he said. He looked relaxed, even happy, and Loki couldn’t take it anymore. 

“What is going on?” he snapped. “What did you and your little band of lunatics do to the timeline?” 

“Noticed that, did you?” Steve punched up his wrapper and threw it perfectly into a nearby garbage bin.

Loki gave him a withering look, not noticing he’d finished his own ice cream until Old Steve held out a hand for his wrapper as well. “It’d be hard not to: two Starks – as if one wasn’t annoying enough – you lot bumbling around with the tesseract, ripples in the space-time continuum, and I can feel the changes. I can _feel_ them.” So many changes.

Old Steve’s gaze had turned more assessing. He turned away when Loki finally looked at him, gazed up at the blue sky above, the green leaves of tall trees rustling in the slight summer breeze. “I will make you tell me,” Loki threatened, and Old Steve snorted again.

“You could try,” he countered.

Loki was fairly sure he could take old Steve Rogers but…well, he might have to admit that he was… _slightly_ …not at his best and brightest right now. And Captain America had shown an annoying tendency to be beyond corrupting. Or torturing. Or turning into a toad…well, that last one he might be able to pull off.

While Loki was still trying to remember the specific incantation to turn his adversary into an amphibian, Old Steve took a deep breath, seemingly bracing himself for something. “Thanos won.” The words were dropped into the sudden well of silence between them. Loki, despite himself, felt his stomach clench, a sudden swell of nausea as he realized what that meant –

“Asgard was destroyed. So was Xandar. Thanos got all the infinity stones and…” Old Steve trailed off, the horror in his voice even after all these years was –

Loki turned away from him, looked, really looked, at all the people around him. “But you fixed it,” he said flatly. _Where was I?_ he wondered. He already knew the version of himself that should be here was dead. He could feel that much. Was he with Thanos…or had he foolishly attempted to stop him. 

A family walked by, pointing excitedly around them. The smallest child, a girl, held onto her father’s hand. Her pale blond hair was parted into two braids and shimmered in the sunlight. She was watching a squirrel as though she’d never seen one before. Tourists.

Something about the girl’s open, excited expression reminded Loki of Thor.

“We fixed…some of it,” Old Steve admitted. He was watching the little girl as well. “None of what was destroyed before the snap, though, was…fixable.”

“Including my death, I presume.” Loki’s voice seemed to come from a great distance away. He felt as though he sat outside himself, watching from above. _Asgard was destroyed._ “What happened to –” _Mother, Thor….Odin…._

“You died a hero, Thor said.” Old Steve’s voice was studiously neutral, as though he wanted to personally disbelieve this statement but was too polite to mention that fact. 

Loki’s laugh was more of a snarl. “I doubt it.” _Monster_ , Asgardians whispered when they told tales of Frost Giants and sorcerers. That was the reason Odin favored oafish Thor all these years, despite the fact that Loki was better at everything else except brute strength.

“It broke him, your brother,” Old Steve continued, unaware of the turn Loki’s thoughts had taken.

Loki didn’t care how Thor felt about anything.

“Maybe you should go find him,” Old Steve suggested.

Loki didn’t even bother reputing such a ridiculous notion. He’d spent most of his life trying to get away from Thor. Why would he go running back now that he’d finally managed it? He got up and began to walk away from the old human without another word. The ducks scattered at his approach, quaking indignantly.

“Hey!” Old Steve called after him. “Don’t you want to know why I’m not trying to take that tesseract away from you?”

Loki slowed, stopped. Turned. The menace in his face would be enough to quell any of Thanos’ subordinates save his own children, but Captain America remained unmoved. The smile he gave Loki then, cocky, was so familiar that he at last recognized Steve beneath that withered visage.

“I have this feeling it’s what Tony would have done,” Steve Rogers called to him, getting up in turn. “Probably thought it’d be funny.” They faced each other across Central Park. That wrinkled old face was smiling, the blue eyes filled with a peace and humor only many years of hard-earned wisdom could bring. “He always did like you, I think. Too many stories from Thor, I’d guess. But like so many other things, I think he’d be right in this too.”

“How touching,” Loki mocked, watching the sadness come over Steve Rogers’ face. The old man opened his mouth to say something else. 

Loki didn’t wait to hear the rest. With a sneer, he touched the tesseract and was gone.

***

Thor, Thor, Thor, Thor.

Everything was _always_ about Thor. Not even in the future could Loki get away from his stupid, obnoxious bore of a brother.

As usual, he wanted his brother dead and as usual, Thor would simply not oblige him. Loki took a dainty sip of some fruity, alcoholic beverage and glared across the noisy bar towards where Thor was making a fool of himself.

His brother was also…fat.

Chubby. Rotund. Larger than usual. Whatever words you wanted to use, Thor was those. He looked like he’d subsisted on cheese and booze for a decade. He looked like he just didn’t care anymore. He looked huge and soft and…and indolent. Indecent.

He looked comfortable.

Loki blinked and turned away, stared into the depths of his slender glass. The liquid inside was electric blue and, strangely, tasted like cinnamon. It went to his head almost instantly, turning the overwhelming noise of the packed place into a pleasant hum, but Loki still couldn’t get the image of Thor out of his head.

Thor was dressed in soft, baggy pants, comfortable Earth-loafers on his feet and a large, slightly-dirty, white T-shirt doing little to hide his sagging breasts, the swell of his stomach as it failed to be contained by those ridiculous pants and rolled over the waistband. Pale skin peeked between the gap of shirt and pants from where Thor lounged in a darkened corner of the bar, a huge tankard of something alcoholic in one hand, and the other indecently resting on his stomach, half slipping past the waistband of his sweatpants as though he was just too comfortable sitting like that and couldn’t be bothered to remove it in the presence of company.

His once-golden hair was long, tangled and unkempt. It was darker than Loki remembered, his beard obscuring most of his face. Sunglasses perched on his nose, hid his eyes from the rest of the world. He could be watching Loki from behind them; he could also just be asleep. Or dead.

He looked like some sort of huge, Viking –

Boar. He looked like a boar. Loki hastily swallowed some more of his drink. The image of Thor sprawled out behind him, legs spread, the swell of his belly exposed as his hand slipped into his pants, wouldn’t leave him.

Loki called for another drink, tilted his head back, and swallowed that one too. He could feel eyes on him from all over the bar, beings of various species obviously taking note of the comely form he’d chosen for tonight – young, lithe, ivory-skinned with silver- blonde hair and the deepest green eyes he could manage.

Thor had a huge, comfortable sweater thrown on over his tatty, white shirt – burgundy with hints of sky blue. Loki chanced a look and wished he hadn’t. That hand was still brazenly hooked into his pants. He wondered if Thor was hoping to get laid tonight. He looked around the place – a skeevy, brash-looking joint on Helios-43 – and his eyes settled on a young, humanoid female with brown hair. She’d remind Thor of Jane; Loki just knew it. He watched her shy glances towards Thor’s place in one of the corner booths and his fingers itched to cover her in spots or hives or an allergic reaction of some kind.

He turned away from the humanoid hurriedly, swallowing bile, and blindly drank something that appeared at his elbow. He raised the glass in thanks to the orange-skinned alien across the room. The male – whatever-he-was – blushed a fiery crimson at Loki’s lascivious look and tried to stand up, make his way over, and instead overturned in a drunken tangle of limbs, six instead of four. His friends howled with laughter.

Loki turned away and put him out of his mind. Thor was still just sitting there. His cheeks were flushed from drink, his plump lips wet and slightly parted.

One of the Guardians of the Galaxy wandered over to lean on the side of the booth, the raccoon. Loki had heard that his name was Rocket. He’d also heard Thor call him a ‘rabbit’ several times, but his brother had never been the brightest of beings, even if this raccoon did sort of resemble the rabbits found on Asgard.

_Asgard was destroyed._

Rocket said something to Thor, then said something even louder. Loki watched his brother wake up with a start – so, sleeping then – and rumble a reply to his friend. 

Loki waited until the raccoon move away. He drank something else fruity and extremely alcoholic as he scanned the dark, smoky room for any of the other Guardians. The music from a band of mixed species was blasting from the far corner, the bar – where Loki was seated – was overrun by people shouting for drinks, and it was almost impossible to move about the place due to the press of bodies.

Quill – that fool the Guardians called their captain – seemed to be trying to dance with a green skinned woman, who really didn’t seem to be that into him.  
  
Loki waited where he was, turning down several requests to dance or leave together, until Thor lumbered up and moved towards the back of the bar where the loos was located. Unwillingly he found his eyes drawn to Thor’s huge stomach, rounded and plump, the fabric of his tatty shirt pulled tight over the swell. His thighs and arms were also huge and as he passed, one arm brushing against Loki’s back, the trickster could smell booze and the stale scent of sweat.  
  
Finishing his latest drink, Loki pushed back his chair and followed.  
  
The noise was less intense, muted, after he passed into the hallway where the lavatories were located. There was a line to the women’s room, of course, but the men’s was blessedly free and Loki pushed open the door. 

Thor, obviously completely inebriated, hadn’t gotten very far. Slumped into a wicker chair with a faded cushion in it, which had been placed in the small foyer area, he seemed to be trying to muster up the coordination to wander over to the urinals. He’d finished another huge can of something that smelled potently alcoholic, and the metallic container slipped from his lax fingers to clatter on the floor.  
  
Loki leaned against the wall and idly studied his brother. Big, boorish and stupid. A full-time drunk. Strangely plump and soft looking. Even as he watched, Thor – seemingly confused about where he actually was – slipped a hand beneath his pants again, as though attempting to locate his prick to take a piss. Those ridiculous sunglasses were still obscuring his eyes.  
  
“Do you need any help?” he asked, amused despite himself. Thor in his cups was always an overly-affectionate, helplessly-befuddled, easily-confused Thor. It had made many of Loki’s pranks so easy when they were younger  
  
Thor jerked his head – which had slumped forward onto his chest – back, looking up at Loki lounging above him. The God of Lies shook back his hair, knowing he looked cool, pristine, collected. Knowing that his pale blonde hair in this form would catch the light of the dim lavatory glow-lamps just so.  
  
Thor cleared his throat, rasped, “No.”  
  
Loki raised an eyebrow. “The urinals are over there.” He nodded to the far wall where the line of them stood. There was no one else in the men’s room. Surprisingly. There was distant noise from outside in the hallway as a minor scuffle broke out in the women’s line for the loos.  
  
Thor made to shift, to haul his massive bulk out of the chair, but he was too uncoordinated to do it. With a groan he slumped back, legs splayed back open, hand still indecently buried beneath his pants and gripping his cock.  
  
Loki chuckled, knew that there was malicious amusement woven into it and knew that Thor would be too drunk to notice. Leaning over his brother, he ran his fingers up Thor’s thigh, up his arm, bent close to murmur in his ear, “Are you sure?”

Thor shivered, mouth falling opening, his breathing going heavy.

Loki lightly plucked those stupid sunglasses off his nose. Red-rimmed, bleary eyes blinked up at him and he smiled. Thor’s eyes were hopelessly bloodshot, the pupils blown wide. Loki heard him catch his breath as the trickster leaned close to him, directly in his field of view. Dry, cracked lips parted and for a moment Loki thought Thor would…say something, do something.  
  
Loki pulled back, put the sunglasses on the side of the chair. “Here, let me help,” he said, having ulterior motives as always. All he needed was one touch to Thor’s skin, and he’d be able to delve into his brother’s mind, root through his memories, and pull out everything he needed to know about this new, post-Thanos universe. Thor would have everything he needed to know.  
  
He placed quick, restless fingertips on the side of Thor’s temple, just for a moment, and forced himself into Thor’s mind with a move as second-nature to him as breathing –  
  
Steel walls met his probe, impenetrable, as high as mountains, and Loki found himself violently expelled, stumbling back several paces as Thor moaned in pain – probably a sudden headache.  
  
Breathing heavily, silently cursing himself, Loki attempted a laugh, knew that he sounded slightly hysterical. “Had too much to drink, did we?” he said to Thor, attempting to pass off his brother’s headache as just that.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it_ , he cursed himself again. He’d forgotten just how good Thor’s mental shields were. Incompetent as his brother was at magic and sorcery, their lady mother had made very sure that her eldest son could at least shield his mind from the magical probes of others.  
  
Loki had thought that Thor’s blatant and near-constant state of drunkenness would have lowered those shields enough to slip in, but apparently not.  
  
A pounding started behind his own eyes and he rubbed his temples irritably before bending down and grabbing Thor under the armpits. He gave a mighty tug and Thor came up out of the chair, stumbling, careening into Loki and almost sending them both tumbling back down to the floor.  
  
“Careful!” Loki snapped but Thor didn’t seem to hear him, breathing heavily and leaning almost his entire, massive weight onto his brother. Of course, he had no idea that Loki was here. Or who he was. Obviously. Otherwise he’d probably take his stupid hand out of his pants.  
  
Loki didn’t even want to look down to see what Thor was doing there but as they turned, Loki making for the urinals, he could feel the evidence of Thor’s arousal pressed against his thigh.  
  
He let his brother go as quickly as possible once they reached the urinals. Thor leaned heavily against the white porcelain, head against the tile as he fumbled with himself before pulling his prick out. Loki tried to look away, but unwillingly having felt Thor’s current state, he found his eyes wandering back as Thor gave a half-hearted shuffle of his hips and his flushed-looking cock slid out above the top of his pants.  
  
Thor’s cock was huge, thick and long, and even as Loki watched he gave it a clumsy stroke, tried to aim it at the urinal but missed, swinging too wide, and tried to bring it back, aim it again, his big hand palming the entire base before trying to move up to grasp the head. The elastic of his pants was cupping his balls, which were swollen, hanging low and heavy under that slightly-curved prick. He was already half hard, thickening even more as his large fingers stroked over his shaft, apparently unaware that he was doing so, massaging up and down it as he slowly tried to line himself up.

His attempts at aiming failed, came slower and slower. His eyes blinked slowly until finally they just closed altogether, his head dropping down onto his chest again as he continued to work up and down his prick. Loki watched him stroke himself shakily, watched that plump cock swell in Thor’s clumsy grasp. He was unable to look away.

Their breathing was loud in the quiet of the room.

Thor tried to aim himself again after a while and gave a frustrated grunt as his fingers missed altogether, fumbled, gripped his cock too tight, then not tight enough. He squeezed it, seemingly unable to help himself anymore, biting his lip as a muffled sound tried to escape him. Squeezed it again. Lost his hold on himself in the fumbling of his own thick, uncoordinated hands. Grunted in annoyance. He tried to bring his other hand up, ended up cupping his balls and Thor gave a choked sound at that, hips jerking, before dropping that hand again and just weaving unsteadily on his feet, blinking his eyes open in bemusement.  
  
Gods he was really far gone. He seemed to have forgotten _Loki_ was even there.  
  
Thor blinked again, looked down over the swell of his stomach to seemingly try and bring himself into further focus, see what he was doing, before giving up. He leaned his forehead onto the white tile above the urinal, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. His huge stomach was now resting on the side of the porcelain, blocking his lower body from view, the heavy fold of fat in his lower abdomen rolling down over his hips. His shirt had ridden up, exposing pale skin and Thor’s huge belly.  
  
His cock was hardening further even as Loki watched, curving up towards that huge stomach. “I was watchin’ you,” Thor slurred into the crook of his massive elbow. His thighs were trembling, and his left hand wandered listlessly down his body again, past his swollen stomach to loosely grip his prick as he sluggishly tried to wank himself, seemingly deciding that that was his most pressing problem at the moment.  
  
Loki blinked at that revelation, mind going momentarily blank. Thor had never given any indication, in all the years Loki had known him, that he was attracted to men. It was always busty wenches that the God of Thunder went after.

So, he thought, feeling too hot in this airless room, unable to look away from his brother for even a second. Thor was aware of his presence after all, and it was _his_ presence, his blatant gaze, that caused his brother, deep in his cups, to shamelessly attempt to wank himself off in a men’s loos. He probably thought this was a dream. Or something.  
  
“So bea’tiful,” Thor slurred again. He definitely had no idea where he actually was. His cock was flushed and swollen, completely erect now, a drop of pre-cum beading at the tip before sliding down the side, but he appeared to have finally lost all coordination in his hand. His fingers were trembling, hips moving minutely, restlessly, but he was too drunk to do anything more.

“Odin’s beard,” Loki snapped. “Just…just move over.” He reached out, knocked Thor’s hand roughly away, and wrapped his own, long fingers around that huge organ his brother was fondling. He wasn’t thinking anything at the moment except how tired he was of Thor’s incompetence, his inability to even take a piss while drunk, that he was pretty pathetic to get hard just from the thought of someone watching him take a piss, but that perhaps now – as blinded by drink and arousal as Thor was - Loki could slip into his subconscious without the lummox trying to block him.  
  
Thor shivered, a moan muffled into his arm, at Loki’s touch, at those fingers sliding over the swollen, hot flesh of his cock. Those massive hips jerked, and Loki could, to his complete shock, feel Thor’s cock twitch, harden even further and begin to leak steadily against his hand, making his hold slippery. Thor tried to push further into his grasp.  
  
He’d never considered –  
  
Loki thought fast. He might not…well…anyway, he knew how this game was played. Moving until he was standing behind Thor, the V of his hips against the rounded mounds of Thor’s buttocks, his own cock nestling between the folds, through the thin fabric of those loose pants. Loki’s arm just reached around Thor’s thick stomach, worked under the roll of fat until he could fully grasp his brother’s prick, feeling it throbbing in his loose grip. Gods Thor was huge. He could feel his brother’s entire huge, sagging body trembling against his. He aimed Thor’s cock and molded his front up along Thor’s spine until he could whisper in his ear.

“Let go,” he murmured. Thor did.  
  
It was only a flash, a moment, that Loki saw: Thor, younger, rippling with muscle, his golden hair a riot of color on the pillows, and his hands holding down the hips of the slender, young man riding him. He caught a glimpse of the strong tendons in the other man’s throat, saw Thor’s back arch, head thrown back in pleasure, the gaping hole of his wet mouth and then –  
  
Loki stumbled back, felt the shocking inconvenience of his own erection, and saw that Thor was still leaning against the tiles, shivering, his swollen prick still leaking, curving back up towards his stomach again now that Loki no longer held it. He looked on the very edge of coming.  
  
The urinal flushed. “Please…” Thor panted, sounding desperate.  
  
“Right,” Loki said, his voice strangely high-pitched. “Right. Well, that’s…done then.” His hand was slippery with pre-cum and he couldn’t look away from Thor’s cock, jutting proudly from its nest of wiry hair, the foreskin pulled back, leaking, aching for Loki’s touch.  
  
There was the sound of the door pushed open behind them, a woman’s voice, sharp and belligerent demanding, “Is there a problem here?”  
  
Loki turned, feeling flushed and uncertain, to find Nebula, Thanos’ daughter, watching him with narrowed eyes. He startled, for a moment getting lost on where he was, who he was. He remembered her laughing as Thanos violated him, over and over again, remembered the torture, the pain, the sense that he would never be clean again –  
  
No, maybe that had been another of Thanos’ daughters – the green one?  
  
He flinched away from her gaze, must have stuttered something out that made some sort of sense even though all his usual grace and poise deserted him. And then he turned away from her, away from Thor – huge and soft and aroused, with his cock still exposed – and fled.


	2. and with my childhood's faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of explicit sex in this chapter. Be warned! If that's not your cup of tea, skip to the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading and letting me know what you think!

and with my childhood’s faith

Loki tossed and turned in the hard, little bed, in the seedy little motel, on Helios-43. Above him came the rhythmic pounding of a headboard banging against the wall, ragged moans and breathless laughter as someone had a good night. He turned over and shot a baleful look at the ceiling.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing, tried to relax his mind even though it was moving through thoughts and ideas, sorting through memories, at what felt like a million miles an hour. He tried to remember any moment, any glance, that had given away Thor’s predilections for young men in all the years he’d known him.  
  
All his brain kept producing was Thor’s besotted look every time he’d mentioned Jane, the fact that he would have given up Asgard’s throne to be with her, the fact that she could inspire Thor to be less of a hot-head, when all of Loki’s love had done nothing.  
  
With a growl he threw back the sheets and rolled over onto his other side.  
  
He was sweaty in the balmy, night air of Helios-43. Neon signs flickered through the black-out shades on his window, visible on the backs of his eyelids, and the bed really was the hardest, most uncomfortable one he could ever recall sleeping on.  
  
The floor would be preferable. A chair even.  
  
His brain supplied him with an image of Thor in a chair, legs splayed, huge, soft belly exposed as one hand slipped beneath his pants to touch his cock. Loki groaned, tried to banish the image. He was not going to think about how Thor looked, so surprisingly huge, so –  
  
But his brain refused to listen to him, produced an image of Thor taking off those sunglasses, while with his other hand he continued to stroke his cock. Loki could see it thickening, hardening through the non-existent shield of those ridiculous stretch-pants.  
  
He watched Thor close his eyes, the tendons of his thick neck stretching, straining, his mouth opening into a wet, wide gape as he continued to fondle himself, stroking himself to full hardness even as Loki watched. He felt his own throat go dry, tried to lick his lips, couldn’t seem to stop his own imagination.  
  
He could tell when Thor was fully-hard, could see the wet patch from the leaking head of Thor’s cock spread in the fabric of his pants, could see the tented fabric of those trousers, Thor’s hand moving rhythmically beneath. Thor was breathing heavily, eyes still closed, hand going from touching himself to a tight fist around the head of his cock.  
  
Thor’s hips shifted, strained, his heavy stomach quivering as he gave a shallow, little thrust into his fist, a choked, sinful-sounding groan escaping from his mouth as he did it.  
  
Loki swallowed back a sound of his own, arousal sweeping through him in a sudden, shocking hot wave. Shivering, he pressed the palm of his hand to his crotch, trying to push it down, will the start of his erection away. He was not attracted to – he had never been attracted to…to…to anyone! And certainly not since…  
  
His imagination was more than happy to prove him wrong. Thor’s head was completely thrown back now, thighs trembling as he thrust up into his fist. Those stretch pants were slipping down his clenched buttocks, getting stuck on the swollen head of his cock until Thor, with a grunt, a groan, an impatient jerk, pulled them down and his cock sprang free, huge and dribbling from the swollen slit.  
  
Loki was biting his bottom lip so hard he could taste blood, his body trembling and he felt light-headed with desire, kept forgetting to breathe. He continued to press his palm hard into his throbbing erection, desperately trying to force it away even as his mind supplied him with the image of Thor’s fat, soft gut peeking out from under that tatty t-shirt, as it rode up his back, slipped over the rounded mound of his stomach.  
  
Thor’s hips were rolling upwards now, thrusting fast and sure into his fist and building up momentum as all the while he babbled nonsensically, gasped and groaned and drove Loki wild. And then, with a shout, Loki’s name on his lips, he came.  
  
Every huge part of him was straining gloriously, his big hand reaching around the huge swell of his stomach to palm his cock as it stiffened, jerked, waves of ejaculate dribbling down his prick, spattering his stomach, leaking over his hand and down towards the V of his hips.  
  
Thor’s face was red, sweat beading his forehead, glistening on his stomach. His breathing was as loud as a bull. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Loki swore, mouth dry, prick throbbing so intensely he saw stars.  
  
With a helpless sob of anger and arousal, Loki rolled onto his stomach and rutted into the mattress furiously until he came as well.

Afterwards, his pants and the sheets sticking with cum, Loki stared blankly up at the ceiling. The neon lights flickered outside, their shadows dancing around the room, and above him one or both of the people came with a groan and a gasp. The creaking of the bed slowed and then stopped.  
  
Loki was still trembling, his body too wired now for sleep. He didn’t want to touch himself, but he was still half-hard, unsatisfied. He wanted more. More of what, though. 

Briefly he thought of walking the streets, picking up someone blonde and muscular in a club somewhere, male or female it didn’t matter. But he couldn’t muster any interest to do so.  
  
He thought of Thor, then, fat and drunk and alone on the _Benatar_ , and felt himself warm with the thought, arousal stealing through him like drug, slow like liquid fire, to pool low in his gut. And then he started laughing. He laughed and laughed and laughed, tears coming into his eyes at where he was – out of time, out of place, Thanos’ and Asgard’s castoff – and that now, now, at the end of all this, at the mess the Avengers had left the entire universe, here he was obsessing over Thor’s body.  
  
His brother was fat. He was fat, fat, fat.

He was fat and soft and huge.

Thor had never allowed himself to be less than perfect before, never slackened in his arrogant, foolhardy attempt to be Asgard’s mightiest warrior, the glorious prince, the future king, the golden son. He had been the fantasy of every girl and woman, maiden, matron and crone. And probably of many of the men. He’d been immaculate, muscles hard and gleaming, body a work of art. Perfect.

And now here he was – a slob; unclean, unkempt, drunk, trying to fondle himself in a men’s lavatory on Helios-43, while Loki had to hold his prick for him to get him to piss straight, and Thor had gotten aroused by that, by the feel of Loki’s prick nestled along his buttocks, Loki’s hand on his cock.  
  
And Loki had gotten aroused by _that_ …  
  
“Fuck,” Loki swore again, his own cock throbbing insistently, needy, before getting out of bed.

  
***

  
  
It was child’s play to sneak onboard the _Benatar_. Really, how these people ever put up any kind of fight against Thanos was beyond belief.  
  
Loki simply made himself invisible, walked to the spaceport where the _Benatar_ was docked, and went up the open ramp.

Pathetic.  
  
Thor was…exactly where Loki expected to find him. The God of Thunder had been given his own room – which was a complete mess, of course, littered with alcohol bottles and unwashed clothes, smelling of ozone and sweat and sex – and his lummox of a brother was half-seated, half-sprawled across a squishy, weathered-looking sofa, still in the clothes Loki had seem him in earlier.  
  
He looked like he’d simply passed out in the middle of trying to bring himself off. His head was tilted against the back of the sofa, mouth open in rhythmic snores, while his right hand held up his drooping stomach, fingers splayed over the huge mound of fat that made up Thor’s lower abdominal. His shirt had ridden up a bit – clearly too small now to contain his girth – exposing Thor’s bellybutton as well as a hint of his sagging gut, huge and swollen and pale, his bare stomach moving as he snored.  
  
His left hand was beneath the waistband of his pants, which were clearly tented over a massive erection. Loki didn’t think Thor had had a chance to come since the men’s lavatory several hours ago and was sure his brother’s hand was still loosely clasped around the base of his still-swollen prick.  
  
For a moment Loki just watched him, contemplating options. He desperately wanted the information in Thor’s thick skull – wanted to know how their mother died, wanted to know what happened to _him_ in this timeline, even wanted to know, with a vague, malicious sort of interest, what had led to Thor becoming a fat, washed up, slob.  
  
But most of all he just wanted. Here, in this moment, with everything else descended into chaos, Thor was the one thing that was unchanged – his enormous girth notwithstanding.  
  
And he’d never had a chance to…. with someone he…trusted…That made him feel a little nauseous. Did he still trust Thor? Would he ever learn not to? ....

Anyway, he was curious. Curious if Thor would react to his touch again the same way he’d had in the men’s lavatory.  
  
Shivering, Loki crawled into Thor’s lap.  
  
Thor’s erection slid against his own, hot and huge and throbbing, separated only by a thin layer of fabric. Whatever he was dreaming of must have been good if he was still this hard. Loki leaned forward, pressed himself against the huge swell of Thor’s gut, felt the soft fat give under him, and buried his face in Thor’s shoulder.  
  
He wasn’t able to hold himself still for long. Shuddering, breaths coming in pants, Thor’s hair in his face, Loki rolled his hips, felt the delicious friction of their cocks sliding against each other, and gave a choked, cut-off gasp at the sudden relief of their bodies pressed together.  
  
“Fuck,” he groaned, feeling Thor come awake beneath him, start and snort, a groan escaping his open mouth as Loki rolled their hips together again.  
  
“Wha’ r’ ‘ou doin’?” he slurred, blinking, trying to raise his head but falling back down again as Loki rocked against him, slow and perfect, trying to hold himself back, enjoy the strange, glorious feel of pleasure building up in his body. But every swell made him long for more, harder, faster, and Thor’s deep, shaky moans, the way his head was thrown back, his hips tilting up for more – the way Loki could feel the press of his huge belly, the way he had to really grind down to get under that fat belly and reach Thor’s erection – meant he lost control of his deliberate pace quite quickly.  
  
Loki panted, rocked harder, felt Thor’s hands move and reach out to grab his hips. His was still too wound up from his dream, already on the cusp of coming. He whimpered at the overwhelming sensations – heat, hardness, _Thor_ – and felt Thor’s cock throbbing against his inner thigh. 

Thor’s soft pants were no impediment, but Loki was in tight leathers and he thought the friction was actually going to kill him. He bit his lip, tried to form words. Thor was grunting with every roll of his hips, holding onto Loki with a bruising grip and trying to grind Loki’s ass harder into his lap. His heavy-lidded eyes looked glassy, dazed, as he attempted to focus on Loki’s face. His pupils were blown wide with lust and his mouth was open, panting, as he licked his lips while he stared at Loki as though in a dream. Loki was in his own Asgardian form tonight.

“What – oh, Fuck – does it – oh gods, so good, _harder_ – look like I'm doing, brother?” He half-snarled, half-panted against the hollow of Thor’s throat, biting the tender skin there, laving it with his tongue and feeling Thor’s cock jerk against his in response, feel it start to leak, wet and sticky through his pants.  
  
A moan broke from Thor’s throat and Loki could feel it vibrating against his lips. “Ah – ” he groaned, his huge thighs trembling underneath Loki as he began to rock in counterpoint. He was uncoordinated, heavy, his fat stomach getting in the way until Loki made him slouch more, splay his legs wider and give his belly more room. There was no way Thor would last long, not in the condition he was in. 

Alcohol still flowed through Loki’s veins, making him free and more reckless than was his wont.  
  
Impatiently, Loki began to fumble with both their waistbands, pulling his own shirt up and off, wiggling a little to get his pants down over his hips and his cock out. The air in the _Benatar_ was cold and clammy against his exposed skin. Thor thrust up against him, seemingly unable to wait even a second. Every part of his enormous body was trembling. Loki fell forward, the bare skin of his stomach, his weeping cock, brushing against Thor’s stomach, that thick swell of fat over his lower abdomen that obscured most of his brother’s cock from his view, the rolls of fat that cascaded down over his belly, and the love handles just above his hips and ass that Loki was kneading in his fists.  
  
“Not gonna – not gon’ – ” Thor gasped and then lost all train of thought completely as Loki’s hand reached beneath Thor’s waistband to wrap around his cock, draw it out of his pants.  
  
Loki’s face was buried in the hollow of Thor’s throat once more, feeling those thick muscles tense and shift as Thor’s head was thrown back again, as his hips arched, as Loki drew his cock further out, scraped a fingernail under and around his balls, circled the head, gripped his cock again, hard – and then brought them both together, wanking them together in his long fingers.  
  
With a mighty shout, Thor came, exploding over them both, huge body trembling, his stomach quivering, almost sobbing as he came and came…and came.  
  
His arms were heavy around Loki as he slumped back down when he was finally finished, heavy and lethargic, almost passed out again. Loki snorted, couldn’t seem to still the movement of his own hips, and continued rocking against Thor’s spent, twitching cock.  
  
He dropped his hand from their pricks, shifted himself on Thor’s lap, and thrust helplessly, shivering, shaking, rubbing against Thor’s hip, the thick swell of his gut. He fucked his cock into the folds of Thor’s soft stomach, felt Thor trying to grow hard again beneath him, his brother trying to rouse himself from his drunken, now post-coital lethargy.  
  
Loki was so close, he was almost there. Time seemed to slow, seemed to speed up again. All there was was Thor, fat and soft and drunk, groaning low in his throat as he slowly hardened again against him, and the rising tide of Loki's own pleasure which threatened to burst low in his gut.

He’d never –  
  
With a sob he shifted on Thor, his brother’s wet, puffy cock sliding against his hip, slapping against Loki’s exposed buttocks as he rocked. Thor grunted, shifted his hips, slid his cock against and then between the folds of Loki’s arse. Loki – feeling the blunt head Thor’s half-hard cock sliding roughly against his opening, his own cock buried in rolls of fat and scraping against the bare skin of Thor’s huge stomach, getting lost entirely in the tight folds of his gut as Thor tried to sit up further and run his fingers into Loki’s hair – surprised himself by coming immediately.  
  
He hadn’t even realized he was that close.  
  
“Fuck,” he moaned helplessly, face buried in Thor’s throat as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through him. “Fuck.”

***

Thor, the fat lummox, fell back into a drunken stupor again almost immediately and passed out slumped on the sofa. Loki felt his arms fall away, his heartbeat steady and the first, quiet snore drift in a puff of air against his cheek. He didn't seem to care that his cock and fat belly were completely exposed, that he was covered in Loki's cum or that a naked man was still seated on his lap.

Loki snorted but felt entirely too comfortable to move. He might have dozed for a while – he was exhausted and time had seemed uncertain to him for a couple years now. Since the void. Since Thanos. It wasn’t often that he felt safe enough to fall asleep for long, but he might have dozed while slumped against Thor.

He would deny it to his dying day if anyone ever brought it up though. 

When he blinked himself back to consciousness, he could feel it was still night. Thor snored around him, his bloated stomach moving against Loki as he breathed.

Thor was still half-hard underneath him, the head of his thick cock remaining buried between Loki’s arse cheeks. Loki shifted, felt Thor’s cum-dried cock pull stickily away from his flesh before he re-settled himself again. Thor’s breathing changed for a moment at Loki’s movement, his cock twitching. An idea formed in the Trickster God's mind. Why deny himself the pleasure after all?

What Loki should be doing was delving into his brother’s unprotected mind again but he was still only half-awake, drowsy and slightly drunk on both the alcohol from earlier and the delicious feel of Thor’s cock scraping against his entrance. He was half-aroused himself, his prick buried against the rounded swell of Thor’s stomach, which still peeked out tantalizingly from under that too-tight shirt.

So Loki rubbed himself against Thor’s intruding cock rolling his hips like a snake. He felt that huge organ twitch inside him again, felt the stutter of Thor’s breath against Loki’s ear again and the low, quiet moan he gave in his sleep…but his brother didn’t wake.

“Ugh,” Loki muttered annoyed and feeling arousal pooling low in his gut once more. Typical. Vaguely he wondered if this was how Thor always slept now; drank enough so that he just passed out.

They were both sticky with cum. Loki could still feel it leaking from his arse, could feel it dried across Thor’s huge stomach, pressed stickily against his own. Normally he would be disgusted by this, but Thor was hot as a furnace and soft all over. His body gave in ways Loki had never imagined. There were several freckles on the swell of his stomach, tantalizing, unexpected and his love handles were extremely prominent with how he was slouched. Loki, unable to help himself and without moving from his position splayed across Thor’s chest, ran his hands up the sides of Thor’s stomach, up the mounds of his breasts, across those plump cheeks, and buried them in Thor’s tangled hair. He breathed in the scent of him.

Thor’s hair was surprisingly clean, if now sweaty and smelling somewhat of the bar they’d both been in earlier that night. Loki stroked it through his hands, rubbed his cheek against the prickles of Thor’s beard, tried to press himself further into Thor’s stomach, just feeling every inch of him. He could also feel himself growing more aroused the longer he sat in Thor’s lap, thighs spread on either side of that massive girth, Thor’s thick cock scraping tantalizingly against his hole.

Loki was no stranger to sex but every single encounter he’d had – all of it under Thanos’ tutelage – had been horrifying, painful. He’d gritted his teeth and endured it. This… _this_ …helpless surge of lust for Thor’s… _Thor’s_ …. body was…

Loki moved slightly, felt Thor’s plump cock sliding between his arse cheeks, rubbing, rubbing. Loki rose up on his knees, just enough so that Thor stayed between him. Clenching his cheeks, hands twisting in Thor’s long hair, he sat back down hard, feeling the blunt, fat head of Thor’s cock shoved hard against his hole, scraping and attempting to enter. "Yes," he hissed, and did it again.

He moaned, shivering, and couldn’t understand how Thor could sleep through this. He was hard again, could feel the throb of his erection in his blood, feel that desperate need burning low in his stomach once more – Gods he just wanted Thor’s skin all over him, that fat belly pressed against his, Thor's huge hands holding hard to his hips – and vaguely wondered what had been in those drinks from earlier. He must have had far more than he’d even thought.

Gods he just wanted…he just wanted…He felt suddenly nauseous. 

He threw himself off Thor and back onto the floor, landing hard and the pain of it jolted some sort of sense back into him. Odin’s beard! His bare buttocks landed half on the cold floor and half on one of Thor’s loafers. Above him the air turned on, cooling the ship. Someone walked by the locked door of Thor’s room with a heavy tread and Loki held his breath until the person passed. 

Slowly, his erection lessoned a bit, his brain cleared, and he looked back at Thor. He had a mission; he had a _goal_. He’d satisfied Thor’s lust… _both_ their lusts, fine, and now he would take what he came for.

Loki looked up at Thor and swallowed, mouth going dry and unwillingly hesitating. His brother slept on, head resting against the back of the puce-colored sofa, legs still splayed and his thick hands resting on his bare thighs. That ridiculous sweater was still on him, covering that stained, white shirt of his which did little to hide his fleshy breasts or the way his belly protruded out, swollen and engorged as Thor had obviously tried to satiate himself with food and alcohol. The shirt itself had ridden up during their most recent…activities, and all of Thor’s stomach was now on display, huge, sagging, his big belly moving up and down as he breathed. It was made even more pronounced due to his slouch, drooping over his hips and showcasing his love handles. Loki’s cum had dried on the swell of his lower abdomen where it protruded the most and rest on the couch between Thor's splayed thighs. Gods he was gorgeous.

Loki reached over and pulled that shirt back down over Thor’s stomach, tugging hard and hiding that sinful looking belly from view. He looked down and realized he’d made a tactical error in getting so close.

Thor’s bare arse was so low that it was in danger of sliding off the couch, his sweat pants pulled down past his hips and hovering in the middle of his huge thighs. His half-hard cock was flushed and puffy, and directly in Loki’s line of sight as it stood at attention above his swollen balls, the wiry hair surrounding it still glistening from when he’d come – rather spectacularly in Loki’s opinion – from Loki’s hand and the press of their bodies together. 

Loki only realized that his hand was on his own cock, stroking himself in rapid, jerky motions after he’d literally crawled back over to Thor and buried his face in the V of Thor’s hips, feeling the brush of Thor’s cock against his cheek.

Angry and aroused, he attempted to direct his magic, to dive into Thor’s subconscious once more, but he couldn’t see past anything except the pounding want in his own body, the fury at his own carnal lust for his stupid, useless brother turning his vision red. Turning his head slightly, so that Thor’s prick, the swell of his balls, filled his entire vision, Loki growled in frustration, angry and more aroused than he'd ever been in his life…and then licked a line of hot, wet saliva over those balls and up the thick shaft of Thor’s cock.

Thor’s breath stuttered again. He snorted like a bull when Loki raised his head a bit and licked up the underside of Thor’s prick, following a throbbing vein he found there. His left hand came up to finger Thor’s balls as he buried his face in that wiry public hair and licked as much of Thor’s cock as he could, swirling around the base of it, around the sides, pushing back the foreskin and laving around the tip. He’d done this for Thanos many times, he was _good_ at this. He could make Thor come again, his body still half-drunk or not, and then this strange lust between them would be sated. 

Thor’s hands were in his hair suddenly and Loki looked up into blue, sleep-glazed eyes. Thor's eyelids were heavy, his cheeks darkly flushed and his plump lips were parted as his breathing turned hot and heavy. 

“…Still here…” Thor rumbled, his deep voice traveling through them both, vibrating through Loki’s body from where he had his lips pressed to the tip of Thor’s prick, tongue now assiduously laving the slit. Thor's cock was hardening already and it throbbed faintly in Loki's hand. His brother was unsurprisingly huge all over. 

Loki was breathing heavily as well, trying to suck in air through his nose. . “I want – I want – ” he gasped, lips still pressed against the tip of Thor’s prick. It was strangely, overwhelmingly arousing seeing Thor so…so... _soft_.

“What do you want?” Thor asked, his voice hoarse from the sight of Loki on his knees before him, lips pressed to his cock. He already sounded more lucid though – it was hard to keep an Asgardian permanently drunk though Thor was making a good stab at it – and right now Loki just wanted Thor to keep quiet.

He wrapped his lips around the head of Thor’s cock, took him as deep into his mouth as he could manage, and sucked, looking up at his brother from the curtain of his own hair as he did so. 

He could just see him over the swell of Thor’s huge abdomen. Thor’s face blissed out, his head falling back and mouth opening in a dark gape as his hips and huge belly rose, and he drove his prick deeper into the hot, wet depths of Loki’s mouth.

Loki gagged, pulled back. He pressed he face into the swell of Thor’s stomach and tried to breathe through the pain in his throat.

“Sorry,” Thor mumbled, bringing his hips down with difficulty, taking deep breaths through his nose as he looked down at Loki once more. He waited until his brother looked back. After a moment Loki pulled Thor's huge cock back into his mouth, never looking away from his heavy-lidded gaze. 

Loki might have felt ridiculous except for the fact that Thor’s eyes were blown wide with lust and he was staring down at Loki – who was kneeling between his legs, face still nuzzling his crotch – with something that looked, well, almost like awe. His lips were parted, shining wet with saliva from where he’d nervously liked them, and his face looked wild from his unkempt beard and long hair. 

His thick fingers stroked clumsily into Loki’s hair, massaging his scalp, and his massive hips twitched, shifting restlessly on the worn fabric of the sofa from the wet heat of Loki’s mouth around his swollen prick. “We should talk,” Thor said thickly, the words coming slowly, and his breathing already gone ragged. Loki smiled. The trickster sucked diligently around the head of Thor’s cock, hollowing his cheeks, bringing Thor further into his mouth so his brother could just make out the tip of his own erection poking through the side of Loki’s face over the swell of his distended stomach.

“Fuck,” Thor rumbled, his eyelids fluttering as he swallowed convulsively, obviously losing his entire train of thought. He looked like he wanted to close his eyes entirely, arch his back and fuck blissfully into Loki’s mouth until he orgasmed again. But he also looked like he didn’t want to look away from Loki for even a second. He slid further down on the sofa as Loki gave a particularly long, hard suck, his huge thighs buckling as he could obviously no longer hold himself up, his shirt riding half-way up again over his ample gut as he sagged, until the huge, rounded swell of his fat belly pointed upwards to the ceiling and exposed even more of his prick for Loki’s pleasure. His brother was almost fully hard again, his cock heavy in Loki’s mouth, pulsing with each suck, and his balls curled up slightly as Loki’s clever tongue worked over him.

Loki watched his brother carefully, seeing what he liked, what drove him crazy, what made him almost wild with lust. He sucked and licked, followed the thick vein on the underside of Thor’s cock, pulled back his foreskin and laved attention to the head, mouthing at his leaking slit, and bobbed his head up and down on his brother’s prick, fucking him with his mouth and eyes never leaving his brother's flushed face until Thor was emitting helpless little moans from his slack mouth, his eyes completely glassy and lost to desire. His hips gave tiny, jerky little thrusts, giant belly quivering and his hand falling away from holding his swollen gut to clench in the fabric of the couch, as he tried to drive deeper into Loki’s mouth again.

He groaned in frustration when he couldn’t lift himself up more than an inch or two, slumping back down and blinking dazedly. Loki gave his cock the tiniest nip of his teeth, just skating up the surface of that hot, hard flesh and was rewarded by a spurt of pre-cum – salty and slightly bitter – down the back of his throat. He swallowed, throat working, and Thor groaned. “Fuck,” he said again, sounding completely stunned.

Thor was panting heavily now, the only other sound in the silent room save for the wet sounds of Loki’s mouth and the steady air being circulated throughout the ship from the vents above. He craned his head forward even as he slipped further down the sofa, trying to keep Loki in sight over the bulge of his abdomen. His shirt had ridden up even further now, his rounded belly completely exposed, as well as the small mounds of his breasts, their tips pointy and red. His stomach swelled even further with every breath he took, expanding like an inflating balloon and then contracting again as he breathed as heavily as a bull.

He should have looked ridiculous – fat and round and sagging all over, sprawled on that threadbare sofa with his heavy, drooping gut bared and fully on display, his pants pulled down and moaning loudly as his brother sucked his dick, but gods did Loki want to touch him _everywhere_. He wanted to run his hands up and around and over that big belly, wanted to feel it give under his own hard, lean body as Thor rolled onto him. He wanted to lick and bite those plump breasts, that huge bellybutton, the juncture between his massive thighs and where his lower abdomen distended the furthest and hung low over his hips, those prominent love handles that begged to be squeezed and fondled. He wanted to feel Thor’s sagging arms around him, the rounded swell of his ass full and soft as Loki hauled that huge body against him. He wanted all of it.

He’d never wanted anything as much as he wanted his once perfect, now huge and flabby brother, with those god-like defenses of his completely lowered from alcohol and lust. And Thor, drunk and out of it as he always appeared to be these days, seemed to be allowing Loki to do whatever he wanted. Maybe he was so starved of affection in this place and time, his lust-addled, alcohol-infused brain couldn’t help but be turned on by his own brother.

Loki’s eyes kept being drawn down from Thor’s face to the thick bulge of his lower abdomen. Thor’s stomach was so engorged that not even his once formidable muscles could hold it up now, and the fact that it swelled out huge and enormous before sagging down to droop past his hips and hang over the top of his crotch, made Loki wild with desire. Thor was magnificently chubby and utterly unselfconscious of the fact while drunk. One of his hands rose to press into the underside of that heavy stomach, massaging it briefly, feeling Thor’s cock jump in his mouth as his brother gave a shaky moan, before he dropped his hand again, feeling dizzy himself. 

Loki, lightheaded, reached down and lightly felt his own erection, eyes closing at the sensation. He was hard and leaking, on the verge of coming. He knew that he would come instantly if he so much as touched himself. _Fuck,_ he thought, feeling the throb low in his balls, that overwhelming desire to just fuck into his own fist. He gave a bitten-off moan around the head of Thor’s cock, eyes opening to lock with Thor’s own glazed ones again. Thor was entirely at his mercy. Loki could do anything, _anything_ to him in this moment. 

Loki, curious, swirled the tip of his tongue around the head of Thor’s cock again, laved at the slit assiduously and then brought his hands up to fondle Thor’s swollen balls. As his brother grunted above him, Loki deep-throated him, going as far down as he could until his cheeks were buried in Thor’s wiry public hair and his face was smushed into the base of Thor’s stomach where it rolled, unable to be contained, over his hips.

“Gods, _Loki_ ,” Thor moaned, shivering all over now. Loki could feel that massive stomach trembling against him. Thor smelled good, like ozone and the fresh scent of a pine forest after a rain storm. Underneath that, Loki could smell the familiar scent of his sweat, the faintly sour smell that said he hadn’t bathed in a while and the sharp tang of booze, which seemed to excrete itself from his very pores. One of his hands moved to pull Thor’s pants further down his thighs until they fell to puddle at his ankles. He ran his hands up the inside of Thor’s thigh, tantalizingly skirting around his crotch. His other hand moved to grip the base of Thor’s cock.

His brother was too far gone and too fat, almost horizontal on his back now as he sunk down on the sofa cushions, to move his hips very much. Otherwise Loki was sure the big lummox would be pounding into his mouth. Thor was groaning, babbling, his enormous body shivering every time Loki pulled back off his cock a bit, and one huge hand gripped the back of Loki’s neck, trembling, as he obviously attempted to not just shove Loki harder, faster, further onto his cock.

Loki gave a thick, tight suck, felt Thor bottom out in his mouth. Thor gave a hoarse cry, his other hand – the one not buried in Loki’s hair – clenching the sofa hard. His hips impressively arched up a little off the cushions, his huge stomach quivering with strain, and he drove himself deep into Loki’s mouth, crying out in rapture.

The trickster gagged, pulled back off Thor while swearing a blue streak, throat sore and lips numb, but then looked back up again as Thor gently tugged on his hair. His brother looked utterly wrecked, face completely flushed, prick bobbing up and down, sluggishly ejecting small spurts of cum above his curled-up balls as it visibly pulsed. His eyes were completely closed now, chin resting on his heaving chest, and his massive, sagging stomach almost touched his chin from how he slumped. The drooping roll of fat that made up his lower abdomen just brushed his weeping erection. His thighs had fallen open and the hand resting on the sofa twitched as though he wanted to move, touch himself, do something…but was far past the point where he could muster any sort of coordination.

“Ple – _Please_ ,” Thor groaned, hips trying to tilt upwards the slightest bit. Gods but he was glorious like this, a feast laid out entirely for Loki to enjoy.

“Please, brother!” Thor sobbed, begged again, sounding broken and desperate. Loki thought about how cruel it would be to leave Thor like this, how maliciously perfect to abandon him while he was fat, exposed and alone, _again_ , his cock puffy and swollen, aching to be touched. But he looked at that huge belly, glistening with sweat, swelling larger with each of Thor’s gasping breaths, and found himself bending forward again, nuzzling Thor’s balls, wrapping his lips tight around the glorious heat of Thor’s cock. 

He hummed in pleasure and Thor gasped under him, mouth falling open again. That big arm dropped away from his hair at last as Loki bobbed his head over that thick prick, resumed his former tempo, and could soon feel Thor on the verge of coming from the throbbing of that organ in his mouth. Thor was completely limp above him, hands open and lax on the sofa, thighs splayed wide, his enormous body loose and slumped as he shuddered with every suck to his cock

Loki, amused at how Thor apparently lost all control of his body under the combined influence of massive amounts of alcohol and sex – and unable to think entirely straight anymore as his own imminent orgasm pulsed through his body – gave a twist to Thor’s cock that he’d always liked doing to himself, while at the same time sucking hard at the head, almost popping off with an obscene noise, his saliva coating the entire shaft and glistening in the low light.

Thor arched beautifully, head thrown back, mouth opening impossibly wide as he moaned, and that perfect belly of his thrown upwards to the sky as his hips left the sofa. Loki did it again and again, couldn’t seem to look away from Thor, helpless under his touch. Couldn’t seem to look away from that huge, swollen stomach, hanging low above his engorged prick, his loose, soft body, every single sagging, plump part of him that had never been there before.

Then, as Thor rose again, his giant body quivering, Loki reached up with his left hand, circling Thor’s balls as he came back down, heavily collapsing on the sofa, before skating his questing fingers further back, slipping beneath those plump arse cheeks and skimming the pad and blunt nail of one forefinger over the puckered hole of Thor’s entrance.

Thor whimpered, his entire body shuddered, he tried to arch himself up again but just his huge, smooth, rounded stomach rose, and then he simply exploded down Loki’s throat.

Loki swallowed as much of it as he could, felt it dribble down his chin, down the bare skin of his exposed chest, could feel the throb of his own cock. He tried to reach down, bring himself off as Thor panted like a bull around him. Loki pulled his lips off Thor’s slightly wilted prick to bury his face in that meaty upper thigh as his hand worked frantically on his own cock. He felt Thor’s massive arms haul him up under his armpits.

Thor tried to drag him up, pulled Loki half-sitting into his lap – almost causing him to slide right off again from the slippery spunk coating Thor’s skin, and from the swell of Thor’s stomach which took up most of his lap – and then hauled Loki into his arms as he stumbled to his feet.

Loki squawked. Thor might have been trying to bring him to his bed, might have simply been overcome with post-coital sentimentality, but whatever he was trying to do, he forgot about the pants bunched around his ankles.

Thor took one step, Loki’s arms grasping his neck and his legs winding around Thor’s ample body as he fought to hold on. Thor stumbled, had no hope of catching himself, and fell to the ground with a might crash, his massive body crushing Loki underneath him and shaking the very ship. 

Loki, winded and in pain, snapped, “Thor, you useless fool,” and attempted to wiggle out from under his whale of a brother. Everything about this Thor was loose and flabby and soft, except his weight.

But Thor just laughed above him, his huge, sagging body shaking as his breath huffed across Loki’s face, brushed through his hair. 

And then he rolled his hips once, deliberately against Loki’s groin. Loki couldn’t help his own reaction. His groaned, cursing himself at length even as he arched up against Thor, even as his head fell back to the floor and his eyes fluttered. Thor was still hard, his prick stiff and throbbing against Loki’s thigh even though he’d just come spectacularly down Loki’s throat and Loki - - - was definitely not going to last long either. Not now.

Thor’s belly rolled against his as he shifted his big body, rocked his hips into Loki’s again. Loki gave up all semblance of pride, wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck again, buried his face against that overgrown beard, and held on. 

Thor rocked and rolled, moving his fat body until their groins were flush together. He wasn’t able to get much momentum going, his thighs still shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm, his arms unable to support his increased weight, but groaning, babbling nonsense in Loki’s ear, he swayed and rocked his hips, slowly at first, pleasure rolling through both of them at the sensation, until he began to get little jerking movements going, just his hips moving, his swollen belly almost getting in the way as it pressed between them, the huge roll of fat in his lower abdomen trying to cover his groin, before Loki angled his own hips differently and their erratic pace grew more deliberate, building up to a climax.

After several minutes, both of them lost in the pleasure of rutting together until it became almost unbearable, Loki reached his hands down, grasped the meaty flesh of Thor’s buttocks, and hauled Thor hard and perfect against him. The both moaned, stars bursting across Loki’s vision as he felt himself try to come. It had been so long since he’d… he’d never felt…

Thor’s mouth was moving wetly up the side of his throat, his lips pressing reverent kisses into Loki’s skin, the curve of his ear, the tip of his nose. 

Grasping Thor’s ass even tighter, feeling that huge stomach pressed against his, Thor’s panting breath in his ears, Loki rocked Thor against him one more time just as Thor bent forward and claimed Loki’s lips in a deep, wet kiss.

With a strangled sob, Thor came again and Loki, stunned, body clenching, feeling Thor’s cock stiffen and then spurt streams of hot cum against his twitching erection, followed.

Loki felt fury rise within him, tried to push Thor’s huge body off him even as pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. With his last, tiny conscious thought, Loki’s malice and anger reached out for his magic and slipped beneath Thor’s mental shields, right into his memories, and melded with them.

And then…

All he felt was pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgan Stark and Nebula make an appearance next chapter, Loki might possibly do a bit of soul searching, and Thor becomes even more of a mess.


	3. i shall but love thee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki runs, because he always runs. But he doesn’t run for very long. A meeting with someone dear from his past, and he decides to reach out to Thor again. It’s almost a year after the events on Helios-43, and Thor has changed in ways Loki isn’t prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk sex, body worshiping, morbid obesity, alcoholism, depression, terrible coping strategies, inadvisable life choices, prostitution, brief heterosexual copulation, voyeurism, mentions of past rape and abuse, and constant sex is upon you. Be warned!

i shall but love thee

***

Pain.

Loss. So much loss. 

Memory upon memory. Thor watching a very young Loki perfectly crafting a spell their mother taught them – _pride and wonder and joy_ – Thor dancing in the Great Hall with a slender, dark-haired maiden in his arms, her clever words and her melodious, mocking voice light in his ears, and looking over at Loki still in his seat, nose buried in a book – feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

Thor, golden and muscular and brilliant as the sun, sparring with every warrior in the training yard, and teasing Loki until he came out from the library to watch.

Thor, his chiseled abs, his bulging arm muscles, the glorious sweep of his back as he fucked hard and fast into a slender, black-haired youth who moaned wantonly under him. “Loki,” he whispered as he came.

Thor, older, his blue eyes sad, flat on his back in a brothel on Asgard, the setting sun turning his hair to a river of gold, and his hands wonderingly skimming up the slender sides of a pretty young man with piercing green eyes. The youth rode him, flaunting himself, and Thor’s back arched, his head thrown back, mouth open deep and dark as he moaned… 

Thor, angry, belligerent, too arrogant for his own good even as he was about to become king, and using every chance to reach out and place a hand on Loki’s shoulder, draw him into a hug, kiss his cheek…fighting the Nine Realms because he didn’t understand his own desires. 

Thor, holding Jane and looking at the stars, wondering, hoping, his hair braided with a lock of dark hair…

Their mother’s body cut down like a flower in bloom, a thin trail of blood spilling from her lips as Odin cradled her in his arms… 

Thor’s scream of anguish as Loki died in his arms, the raging storm on Svartlheim he seemed helpless to control…

Their father, peaceful and old – _I love you my sons_.

 _Kneel_ , demanded their sister….

 _Let’s do 'get help.'_ The eyepatch where Thor’s eye used to be and Loki’s hesitant fingers skating over it, using his magic to take some of the pain away. Thor, coiled as a spring beneath him, until, with a helpless sigh, he’d leaned forward and captured Loki’s lips in the gentlest kiss the Prince of Lies had ever received

Lightning crawling up Thor’s skin as he fucked deep into Loki – his hands, his body, his blue eye, his lips, all screaming _I love you._

Thor, trying to die when Loki and his people were ripped away from him once more. And all the five years that came after – a see-saw of soul-deep agony and grief, mixed with the mind-numbing haze of drunken lethargy. 

Grief and sorrow and pain and rage eating at Thor, burning through him, never letting him sleep or think or feel anything except despair…The first time he’d drunk himself into a stupor just to forget…and the bliss when his mind finally went blank and he was able to sleep….

The way he couldn’t go outside because then he’d see what had become of once-mighty Asgard. He would see how much loss his people had suffered. He would see how he’d failed them…. 

The way he kept drinking because every time he stopped and grew sober that black pit of despair swallowed him whole again…

Thor, eating and drinking until it felt like he would burst – until it covered the gaping hole inside him – not even bothering to get up out of bed and get dressed until – drunk and the world hazy and warm around him – he’d brought his hand to his cock and wanked for the first time since Loki’s death. He’d been so drunk by then that it took several minutes to make himself respond, his fingers thick and clumsy as his prick slowly stiffened. 

But even when he was hard and aching, his cock puffy and heavy in his hand, he’d been unable to make himself come. He’d been so frustrated after a while that he’d given up. Falling back into his slump on the bed, numbly watching his prick bob between his legs, he drank until he passed out, his cock aching and swollen the entire time.

When he’d woken up, the stars in the Norwegian sky shining pale and cold through the window, it had been to find himself still naked and rolled onto his bloated stomach, lazily rutting into his own mattress. His dream hovered before him; the image of Loki, young and slender and elegant, spread beneath him. The smile he gave Thor as he spread his legs even wider. He’d come like that, hips rolling, feeling engorged and too-full, the world hazy around him and Loki’s name on his lips….

The way it felt when he drank and ate and drank and ate, until his stomach ached…how good it felt when he was finally full – almost as good as sex – and then he could feel nothing except the warm, lazy heat of alcohol moving through his veins…that lethargic, blissful feeling in his body after he drank until the world turned golden and he was floating – until he ate so that it was almost too much, until he was too-full, filled up entirely, and he couldn’t move anymore – holding his throbbing, bloated belly as everything in his body slowed down and he felt good…

That too-full feeling that mean he was heavy and filled so completely he was almost bursting – and was too listless and satisfied to even move. Gods it felt good…

How the knowledge that a version of Loki was out there somewhere made him finally leave his house and travel with the Guardians…

How the first time in years he’d felt arousal pool low in his massive gut, he was in a dingy bar on Helios-43, well on his way to drunk and watching a slender, handsome man with a sly smile flirting with everyone around him. The man had silvery-blonde hair and a smaller build, but the graceful way he moved, the tilt of his head, the vaguely-malicious sparkle in his brilliant green eyes, reminded him of Loki so much that he’d found himself dizzy with want before he realized.

He'd drunk even more, aware that the young man would find nothing attractive in this enormous, sagging body of his. But drink just meant he’d lost his inhibitions and finally he’d stumbled into the men’s lavatory, intent on bringing himself off in relative privacy. He’d been so out of it by that point, he’d forgotten quite where he was and had fallen into the first chair he’d found so that he could bring himself off right then and there – even as he realized he actually, _desperately_ , needed to pee…

***

Loki threw himself backwards out of Thor’s memories so violently that he found himself on all fours. He retched into the carpet. His stomach heaved, his head swam, and every nerve ending was alight with pain and pure, blinding agony. If Thor had felt like this for most of a decade, no wonder he tried to numb himself with the strongest alcohol he could find.

Thor placed a hand on Loki’s back, his rumbling voice trying to soothe the agony Loki felt with nonsensical words – to soothe the sobs that wracked his body. Loki wrenched himself away from the burn of Thor’s hand – his past blending into his present, this universe blending with the one he was familiar with – the magic he’d sought to use to claim the memories of his other self – using Thor as a common link – slamming into him with sudden sickening finality.

“Let me go,” he whispered through numb lips, his very bones screaming…and then he vanished from the _Beantar_ , leaving everything else behind… 

It was entirely unplanned but the first place he appeared in, his magic going wild around him in jagged, green swirls, was before the tall, gleaming structure of Stark Tower. 

For a long while he just breathed, inhaling the strange smells of New York City as he tried to still his racing heart. Images kept trying to vie for pride of place in his mind – Thor’s blissed-out face, the glimpse of his bloated, drooping stomach peeking out as his shirt rode up, the way he’d looked after he’d come, limp and relaxed, his cock wet and heavy between his legs, thighs splayed wantonly as his head felt back…

Loki swallowed thickly and pushed the memories away.

It was fast approaching evening here, the summer sky a riot of brilliant oranges and pinks, spreading into deep violets and blues as faint stars appeared high above the skyscrapers. Lights were being turned on one-by-one in Manhattan’s towering metal and stone buildings, cars honking as they remained gridlocked in after-work traffic. 

A limousine pulled up to the curb at the main doors of Stark Tower. The man Loki knew vaguely as Tony Stark’s butler – Happy – got out and opened the back door. A little girl slid from within, dark-haired and solemn-faced. Loki watched her from across the street. He had no idea how he knew – the resemblance wasn’t obvious – but he just knew that this was Stark’s daughter.

Her eyes met his across the busy, Manhattan road. He saw them widen, had no idea how she would recognize him, even know what he looked like, but he raised a long finger to his lips in the universal sign of a secret, and winked at her.

The little girl surprisingly giggled, causing Happy to look down in surprise. She blinked up at him, once, before simply turning away and skipping up the steps. 

By the time Happy turned to look at what had made the little girl laugh, all he saw was a wrinkled, bent old man where Loki had been standing. The old man gave him a rude gesture and hobbled off up the street, muttering imprecations about young upstarts. The next time Happy looked still suspicious, from the doors of Stark Tower, the old man was gone and Loki was sitting on the steps inside Tony Stark’s penthouse, patiently waiting for a tiny human girl to finish giving him the once over. 

He should have known the daughter would be just as troublesome as the father. 

“You’re Loki,” she said at last, studying him with a surprisingly direct gaze for a five-almost-six-year-old. She had keen, dark eyes; Stark’s eyes.

“No,” he told her seriously, lying through his teeth. “I’m not.” He bestowed his most charming smile on her. “You must have me confused with someone else.”

She stared at him for a moment longer before she started giggling which the God of Lies, prince of Asgard and rightful king of Jotunheim, a sorcerer beyond the understanding of these pathetic mortals, put up with for reasons beyond his understanding. 

“Yes,” Stark’s daughter said decidedly. “You are. 

Loki scowled and darkly wondered if she’d been talking with Old Steve recently. Humans were a pain in his ass.

Arching an eyebrow at the girl he declared, dramatically – it had been that kind of night – “So what if I am?”

She giggled again. “Daddy said you were a primma…primma…”

Loki scowled even more. “Prima donna,” he muttered, mostly under his breath. The girl nodded, relieved he knew the word and Loki thought dark thoughts about the recently departed and not-at-all-missed Iron Man. Like Stark was one to talk about being overly dramatic. The amount of dramatic declarations and gestures that man made in his life… 

“Do you even know what that word means?” Loki asked her.

The Stark girl moved to sit next to him on the steps. “Very excited and yells a lot,” she informed him. 

Loki rolled his eyes. Of course she would know what it meant. He almost flinched when her little arms came up and she leaned against his knee. “I’m Morgan,” she told him confidentially. 

Loki sat stiffly under her, trying not to move as she seemed entirely content to stay where she was. He was also trying not to think about Thor as he’d left him, trying not to think about the feel of Thor’s body against his, the way his cock had felt as he thrust deep into Loki’s throat – all with limited success.

Wrenching his mind back to the present, Loki concentrated on his surroundings. Stark’s penthouse was different from how Loki remembered it, although the other Loki’s memories were oddly overlapping with his and recognized it.

Gone was the bar, the glass furniture, the robots everywhere. Instead, while technology still littered the place, the furniture was rounder, softer; fresh flowers decorated the tables; artwork showing more nature was hung on the walls. The fact that a little girl lived here now was very evident.

He wondered if Morgan understood what had happened to her father – death was a difficult concept for children to grasp, his mother once said – but he wondered even more why she was sitting here with him. Why hadn’t she run to her guardians to inform them that mad, bad Loki of Asgard was on the loose in Manhattan once more.

“Daddy said you were sick,” Morgan Stark said at last, thankfully breaking through Loki’s rapidly spiraling thoughts.

Loki looked down at her. Morgan’s eyes were intent on his face. “I have something that will make you feel better,” she promised him. She tried to drag him towards another room. “It’s a secret, though,” she confided to him. 

“Why?” Loki asked her, confused about all of it – Thor, the memories, how out of place he felt in this strange universe.

“Because Daddy said we have to help people in this life – people who need help – and he told me just who you need to talk to!”

It was only when Loki was handed a strange, white jump-suit and saw the massive, chrome-colored machine, that he began to understand just who he was going to see.

When the golden colors of Asgard’s beautiful buildings surrounded him, he opened his eyes again and said one word.

“Mother.”

***

_One Year Later_

“You need to be fucked,” Nebula said bluntly, to the hugely overweight man before her. She leaned against the bulkhead to Thor’s room and fiddled with one of her implants. It was acting up the last day or so. Maybe she should get Rocket to look at it. When there was no response to her statement, she glanced up. The room was a mess as usual – littered with boxes of fast food from every place in the galaxy and empty bottles of beer and alcohol strewn about the place. Thor was a mess as well, of course. He hadn’t bothered to put on any clothes today, Instead he was spread out across that disgusting sofa of his, dressed only in a pair of boxers that left little to the imagination. She really didn’t need to see that at this time of day.

His huge stomach ballooned out from his body and then sagged over his pants. In fact, everything sagged. She had no idea what Loki found so beautiful about the man – he was not her ideal – but Quill was always going on at her about how she had to be more accepting so…and she supposed, if she squinted a bit, there was something attractive about his face. And the way he sprawled there, blatantly showing off what he had to offer to the universe. That was vaguely praiseworthy. And the way he was so clearly lost in a post-Thanos universe, without his brother –

If Loki didn’t come back soon, she was going to hunt him down herself. Off gallivanting with that tesseract of his when he should be here, dealing with the mess his brother had become. She’d shoot them both if she had to deal with much more of this. 

Looking at Thor, slouched and fat and miserable, well on his way to drunk this morning, she amended, “ _Well_ -fucked.” She picked something up off the floor and threw it at him. “Put on a shirt,” she commanded. 

Thor, mentally somewhere else and numbed by the alcohol, slowly complied. The shirt didn’t help much. Nebula sighed.

Thor took a swig from his bottle – already mostly empty – and squinted at her through bloodshot eyes. All his shirts were entirely too small, doing nothing to hide that enormous beer gut. This one, white and stretchy, was his favorite and was unable to contain even 30% of his stomach anymore. It rolled out in a humungous swell of fat over the waistband of the pants Mantis had just bought for him. She didn’t think he’d been sober for a single day since that night in the bar on Helios-43. Silently she cursed Loki to Hel and back. 

“Well-fucked,” she reiterated. Just because she didn’t know what else to do for him. Tony had loved Thor – that much she understood under all of Stark’s jibes – and so Nebula was damn well going to look out for him. Besides, she thought she might owe Loki as well, and he…well… 

“Well-fucked,” she said with finality, for a third time, and coming up with a plan. Probably a bad plan but, well…she had to start somewhere. 

Thor still squinted at her and took yet another large swig from his bottle. When he’d apparently decided she wasn’t actually joking, he gave a hoarse, wheezing sort of laugh, the one that wanted to be a sob when it grew up, and then started laughing. Laughing, hiccuping, he chugged the rest of the bottle, dropped it to the floor of his room – which was littered with them again – and wiped the back of his mouth with his arm.

He held out his arms, wide, for her inspection – all several hundred pounds of him. “Who would want to fuck this?” he asked her seriously.

He weaved unsteadily to his feet, stumbling around the room as he rooted among the bottles strewn about for a partially-filled one. When he finally found another one, he tilted his head back and chugged the whole thing, spirits running over his lips, down his throat and dribbling across his huge stomach. He belched mightily. “Another,” he mumbled quietly, moving slowly as he attempted to find his way back to the couch. It was obviously going to be one of those days.

 _Oh, Thor_ , Nebula thought sadly, before closing the door behind her. Something had to be done. She wondered if Loki was done sulking yet. If not, a brothel would do. 

***

Xandar was hot and sweltering with the type of hazy, lethargy which always heralded the last days of summer.

Above him the sky threatened rain. The wind was slowly picking up and there was a smell to the air that hinted at thunderstorms. The slow, lazy afternoon was giving way to the tempest of the evening.

Loki loved that about summer days, he always had. It was all that promise of something gigantic and untamed and powerful waiting just around the corner. 

He supposed it was symbolic then that he see Thor the God of Thunder again on a heavy, hot day hinting at storms. Nebula had been boring him to tears about the state Thor was currently in, but he could see nothing unusual in it. So Thor was drunk and fat. He'd been like that back on Helios-43. Besides, the fat version of Thor in this universe presented certain…possibilities that the one Loki had left behind did not. He was so much more - - needy. Or perhaps 'insatiable' was the right word. So he smiled at Nebula and assured her he’d take care of Thor, not to worry, and she seemed relieved by that. Foolish woman.

He could feel his pulse beating hard and fast in his throat as he mounted the steps up to the room he'd rented. He was paying a 1,000 credits a night to pretend to be a sex worker at this establishment, but he had a feeling it was going to be well worth it. There was a tingle running up and down his spine and then pooling low in his gut – although why this would be, he could not fathom. It was just _Thor_ after all. He had never found his brother particularly attractive, even if there was now so much _more_ of him.

If he told himself that enough he might actually believe it, Loki realized with a scowl. He paused outside the heavy, wooden door to their room and pulled himself together. He had _plans_ and those plans would not be derailed by his own…wants. Unlike last time.

Loki took a deep breath.

It would be best if he simply observed Thor for a while; get himself accustomed to the state his brother was currently in. Nebula eventually admitted that he’d hardly been sober a moment since the Guardians had left Helios-43 the last time. And that had been months ago. If Thor was trying to drink himself into an early grave, even for an Asgardian he was going about it the right way.

And Thor in his cups was always overly affectionate and randy as hell. It didn't even seem to matter what, or who, his brother was fucking as long as he was fucking something. As evidenced by their brief reunion on Helios-43. Loki had a brief flashback to Thor's slack face, the swell of his big belly, the way he came right in Loki's mouth as his brother sucked him off - 

He shoved that thought aside. The plan was to - the plan was to -

Ugh. Loki gave up. It was a matter of a simple thought to make himself invisible. Then using a strong wind, aided by Loki’s magic, he pushed the door open and slipped inside. The room was bathed in the golden glow of late afternoon, gauzy white curtains billowing in a slight breeze. Loki stalked in - 

And stopped, stunned.

The door blew shut behind him with a soft bang, but he failed to notice. His heart was pounding in his throat and all of his attention was fixed on the man in the room. 

Thor was – Thor was _huge_. He was, quite simply, one of the fattest men Loki had ever laid eyes on. 

His brother had been a big man before, with his sagging beer gut and his plump breasts and generous arse. But since Loki had seen him last on Helios-43, almost a year ago now, Thor had grown huge, his beer gut and entire belly staggeringly enormous, his thighs and arms like flabby tree trunks, his cheeks red and florid like apples. He was so fat Loki had no idea how he even managed to walk. Somewhere along the way he’d crossed the line from chubby and overweight right into hugely obese. 

Loki’s eyes took in his brother and over the pounding of his own heart, he felt a surprising and violent swell of lust which hit him so hard his legs trembled. _Fuck_ , he thought, shocked at his own reaction even as his cock throbbed and began to harden. _Fuck_.

Thor was seated slumped on the wood floor, hugely fat, bathed in sunlight and leaning back against the side of the large bed which dominated the room. His wild golden hair was pulled back from his face in a simply clip and his eyes were glazed from drink. A 12-pack of extra large cans was on the ground next to him, most of which he’d obviously gotten through while waiting for his partner of the night to arrive. Ten or so aluminum beer cans were discarded next to him and even as Loki watched, Thor tilted his head back against the bed and chugged another can down, his other hand holding his enormously bloated abdomen as he did so. 

His lips glistened in the afternoon sunlight as he lowered the can again, plump and pink. He licked them and Loki watched his tongue dart out of that wet mouth. He swallowed and took in the rest of his brother. 

Loki’s eyes moved down over the swell of Thor’s breasts and then up over the humungous swell of his stomach. So much of his massive belly and gut was exposed. Thor obviously hadn’t bothered to get any new clothes as he’d gotten larger. That same tatty, white shirt Loki remembered – under a bulky, shapeless sweater – covered him. Or attempted to cover him at any rate. It was stretched so tight over Thor’s chest that his huge, sagging breasts, made even larger from his slumped position, were entirely visible, the puckered nubs of his nipples clearly defined and doing strange things to Loki’s insides.

The shirt did nothing to cover Thor’s stomach, roughly three-fourths of which was visible. His fat belly brazenly escaped from the bottom of his shirt and swelled out in an immense bloated bulge up and over his hips and thighs to make up the largest beer gut Loki had ever seen. It was magnificent and must have been three or four times as large as it had been a year ago. 

Thor must not have been sober a single day in that entire time – must have gorged himself on drink, until he existed entirely in that warm, floating haze alcohol provided. And he must have continued to eat and eat and eat...

 _Fuck_ , Loki thought, dazed. 

And it wasn’t even like Thor was that large everywhere else. Yes, his face and arms were big, his thighs large, but it was the truly massive swell of his belly and the plump, sagging protuberance of his breasts where most of the weight had gone. Even his ass was tighter than Loki would have expected. 

And the way he was slumped only made that belly look even larger. Gods but Loki wanted to touch it, run his hands up and over it, feel the evidence of Thor's magnificent stomach for himself. Loki couldn’t look away from that bare skin, the rise and fall of Thor’s huge gut as he breathed, the place where his belly button went inwards and the wiry hair that grew up and down from that point, sparse and dark around and over where his stomach swelled out the most.

His lower abdomen dwarfed the rest of him, bulging up until it covered his entire lap and escaped above his knees.

It moved rhythmically, swelling up and then down, then even further up as Thor tilted his head back again, back arching, sunlight bathing him in a golden glow as he continued to drink.

Thor finished another beer, crinkled the can and dropped it on the ground beside him. He belched contentedly. His face was entirely slack, massive body loose. He reached for another can, his free hand idly moving over the substantial swell of his stomach. Listlessly, he tilted his head back again and his throat moved as he swallowed.

When he finished every can in the pack he still reached for more, a small groan escaping him when he realized there was nothing else to consume. He leaned heavily back against the bed, blinking up at the ceiling for several long moments and then, slowly heaving his enormous girth around until he was comfortable, he spread his legs. His belly spilled between his thighs, massive and soft and tight with booze. His brother had to wriggle his hand underneath the rolls of fat in order to find his prick.

Loki watched him wiggle a hand into his pants, which were now so tight on that huge frame they left nothing at all to the imagination, or would have if Thor wasn't so fat that his belly hid everything from view, and then he began leisurely massaging his groin - apparently preparing himself for the whore who had been paid to pleasure him today. After a minute a small sound escaped him and he began to stroke himself in a slow, rhythmic fashion, building up the pleasure. His swollen gut moved in tandem with his hand. He tilted his head back against the bed, spread his legs even further and tilted his hips forward, lips parting in a silent gasp as he unabashedly pleasured himself. There was no sound in the room save for Thor’s heavy breathing and the loud pounding in Loki’s ears. He was so hard, his own form-fitting leather pants chafed uncomfortably, and he had to grasp the back of the chair by the bed to keep upright.

Thor’s breathing grew heavier, more frustrated and at last he stopped with a groan. He hazily blinked his eyes open, looking blearily around the room, arching his entire body up as he looked behind him. Under the swell of that enormous gut, Loki could make out a sizable tent in Thor’s tight pants.

His brother gave another small groan of frustration and then laboriously pushed himself upright. He couldn’t get all the way there, given how huge he was now, but he didn’t seem surprised by this. Rolling slowly onto his side, he got hands and knees under him and hauled himself upright using the bed for support. He lurched alarmingly for a moment before catching his balance.

Standing up, the massive, sagging distension of Thor’s gut – now escaping even further from his shirt, which was rucked up under his breasts – was so distracting that Loki failed to notice Thor staggering over to the room’s small bathroom until, his body swaying, he shook his prick free, held most of his belly up and took a piss.

It was a very long piss. Loki wrinkled his nose. Thor must have been drinking continuously all day to be this inebriated this early in the evening. 

When his brother was finally done, he tucked his half-hard prick back haphazardly into his pants and wandered out into the main room again, weaving on his feet as he randomly opened cabinets. Realizing what Thor was looking for, Loki sighed and waved a hand, rolling his eyes at Thor’s resulting happy noise as he discovered the huge bottle of _Ren_ , Xandar’s most famous – and potent – hard liquor. Loki was feeling generous so he made it a large bottle.

Thor had to hold on to the cabinet to remain upright as he wiggled the top off the huge bottle. Then he simply brought the entire thing up to his lips and swigged it down. It spilled over his greedy lips, ran down into his unkempt beard and stained his already-messy shirt.

The arching of his back as he drank also caused him to stumble off balance again and he had to throw up a hand to catch himself on the bedpost. After two tries, he managed to get his back to the metal frame, leaning against it and then arching his back and neck as he drank the entire bottle of _Ren_ down, chugging it like it was a competition.

One hand was holding his stomach as he gorged himself on alcohol. _Fuck, he was so huge_. _Simply immense._ Loki’s cock throbbed insistently against the seam of his pants, already half-way to hard. The way Thor was displaying himself – throat and nipples made visible, huge, bare swollen abdomen thrust proudly up and out, and the obscene bulge in his trousers – was driving Loki wild with lust.

The Xandarian hard liquor was potent stuff, fast-acting on even the hardiest of races. Loki could tell the exact moment it hit Thor, not even a full five minutes later, as he was finishing off the last of the _Ren_. 

His brother’s knees buckled suddenly and he moaned softly and then he teetered forward, just making it to the hug, comfy-looking chair Loki was braced against, before collapsing heavily into it. The bottle dropped from his suddenly lax fingers to land with a dull ‘thud’ on the wood floor. 

His throat swallowed convulsively, and his eyes moved, rolling up into his head, behind closed eyelids. “Goo’ stuff,” Thor slurred, voice thick. “So goo’,” His hand was slowly massaging that massive stomach again. He spread his legs and then, as Loki watched from above, worked his right hand under the enormous swell of his abdomen and began wanking himself once more. He was drunk enough now to entirely forget where he was and it wasn't long before he was making small grunts and moans as he touched himself in all the ways he liked best. Loki remembered some of them from the last time - Thor would have been circling the head of that flushed cock, thumb moving back and forth across the slit as he got himself wet, before moving up the shaft in slow, tight strokes - 

The noises he was making, the slick sound of his big hand on his own cock, those little breathless grunts and the undulation of his hugely obese body drove Loki wild. He glamoured himself into the same lithe, handsome young man Thor had jerked off to in the bathroom of Helios-43’s bar all those months ago, and impatiently dropped his invisibility spell. 

Then he bent down and murmured against the shell of Thor’s ear in his must sultry voice: “I see you've started without me, naughty boy.”

Thor’s lips parted in a silent gasp, his pulse jumping in his throat, and as Loki strained around Thor's immense girth to look, a wet spot appeared on his pants. 

Loki laughed silently. The big lummox opened his eyes and tilted his head back and up to see the beautiful youth standing above him. Loki’s green eyes glinted with mischief as he bent forward past Thor's plump, parted lips and ran a teasing hand over the massive bulge of Thor’s stomach. 

Then he folded his arms and adopted a mock-stern expression. “That’s perfectly alright of course,” he continued, in his smoothest, deepest voice, the one he’d been reliably informed sounded like honey over poured cream. Thor’s pupils were already blown wide as he continued to stare dazedly up at Loki. His hand was frozen beneath his pants around an erection Loki couldn't see for the swell of that glorious abdomen of his. Loki watched that big belly shaking as Thor took in huge, gulping breaths of air. 

“Why do I always catch you in these positions, bro-- _Thor_?” Loki asked, diverted and amused. He shook his head. “Never mind.” He sighed. He adopted a musing tone. “I think I deserve some sort of show though. Since you began already, of course.” He pouted fetchingly. “It’s only fair after all." He clapped his hands authoritatively. "Up, up!”

And with a tug that belied his slender frame, Loki hauled Thor up from the chair and sent him to stand by the bed. He seated himself primly and watched the tall, hugely fat and sagging man who was presented before him. Thor weaved on his feet, blinking at Loki like he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Loki gave him a slow, deliberate once over and watched Thor’s red face flush even further. “Very nice,” the younger Asgardian approved. He licked his lips and blatantly stared at where the sizable bulge in Thor’s pants would be if his brother wasn't so fat. “Huge all over. But what’s underneath.” He looked up into his brother’s eyes and raised an eyebrow in challenge. “Take off your shirt. Slowly”

He leaned back to watch.

For a moment Loki thought Thor might refuse out of embarrassment, but his extremely drunk brother was far past the point of having any inhibitions left and his prick seemed more than enthusiastic going by the visible tenting of his brother's trousers. Thor reached awkwardly behind himself, pulling at the sleeves of his sweater. He had to arch his back a bit to do so, his huge, round stomach thrust forward again, as well as his hips, giving Loki a good look at the tip of his erection beneath his pants, the fabric already wet with pre-cum. Gods Thor was randy as anything since Thanos' death.

Loki leaned forward and nuzzled his brother's cock briefly, feeling Thor’s stomach jump and the wet spot grow even larger. The Trickster God leaned back again, silently smug. Thor was absolutely gagging for him. He was actually going to strip and expose himself at Loki’s pleasure. What a - what a - _sap_ , Loki told himself firmly, even as he couldn't look away from that huge, quivering belly.

Thor dropped his sweater on the ground, eyes hazily intent on Loki’s face. He pulled the white shirt over his head and let it fall as well; exposing pale, bare skin – what seemed like miles of it – flabby and fleshy over the swollen nubs of his breasts and protruding out to truly magnificent proportions over his hugely swollen and sagging stomach and gut. His nipples puckered and goosepimples broke out over his flesh. The bright sunshine meant Loki could see everything.

Loki helplessly licked his lips again. “Touch yourself,” he said. 

Thor looked slightly self-conscious but made to move towards his prick again. “No,” Loki said, hoarse. “Your stomach.”

Thor paused and then stroked over his stomach, sweeping over the bulge and disappearing underneath before returning, massaging the heavily swollen underside. “How do you feel?” Loki wondered, curious. 

“Warm,” Thor mumbled. Loki had no doubt. He must have felt like he was floating, bathed in the warm glow of the alcohol he existed in now. 

“Take your pants off,” Loki said now. He was definitely hard by now, watching Thor complete his drunken strip tease, exposing more and more of his body to Loki’s hungry eyes.

Thor pulled his pants down over his plump arse, revealing a pair of extremely tented, navy-blue boxers. He tried to pull the pants down over his legs as well, stumbled and flung a hand out to the bed for support. He was breathing heavily.

He looked up briefly for Loki’s approval as he stepped slowly out of his pants and kicked them away, straightening up and turning his body towards the man watching him. “Almost there,” Loki breathed. “Good boy.” And Thor shuddered.

He kept one hand wrapped around the bedpost as he awkwardly shimmied out of his boxers. His stomach undulated and rolled. His plump, sagging breasts bounced. As did his heavy balls, just visible beneath his chub. "Hold up your big belly," Loki told him in a whisper.

At last his cock sprang free, fully hard and glistening at the tip. His balls hung dark and swollen, almost entirely hidden in the shadow of that enormous stomach. Thor’s gut hung so low and was so bloated now that his prick curved up along the underside of it, even with Thor holding it up with one hand.

Thor’s breathing was loud in the quiet room, and his entire body was trembling. “Turn around,” Loki told him, making a spinning motion with his finger. “I want to see all of you.” 

Thor shakily complied, turning until his bare back and ass were exposed to Loki’s avid gaze. Some freckles, course hair up and down his thighs, rolls of fat and soft looking love handles right at his waist, and a plump ass that Loki needed to touch, immediately.

Loki stood up silently and moved up behind him, molding his entire front to Thor’s body, arms going around him – one across that soft, fat stomach and one going up so that his fingers could wrap around Thor’s throat. He nestled his groin between the fleshy skin of Thor’s buttocks, letting his brother know exactly how hard Loki was because of him. “Do you feel what you do to me,” he murmured, low and intimate against Thor’s ear. "You stuffed yourself so full Thor and got me all hard and bothered too. Are you ready to be _stuffed_ with my cock as well?"

Thor moaned, tried to grind helplessly back against Loki’s erection as Loki pushed his own hips forward, that hot hardness fucking against and in him - - and then his legs shook and he sagged back into Loki’s arms, head falling back onto his brother’s shoulders as he continued to grind shamelessly back against that cloth-covered prick nestled in his arse. He truly lacked all inhibitions or shame when he was this plastered and Loki, who liked to think he lacked shame at all times, loved it.

The Trickster chuckled. “Look how _badly_ you want it.” He nipped at Thor’s ear and stroked his right hand over that hugely rounded belly again, going down to brush teasingly just above his groin. "How badly you want my cock filling you all the way up." He ground against Thor’s arse again, delighting in the short, needy little sounds that resulted. “I’m going to fuck you, Thor,” Loki promised, breathless. “I’m going to fill you up so full you'll want to burst and then I'm going to fuck you _deep and slow_. Again and again and again." Thor was a heavy weight in his arms. "You’ll never feel as full as when I’m inside you.” He pulled Thor back even harder against him, his belly soft and giving and fleshy under Loki's hands. He continued grinding slowly and deliciously against that plump ass; a promise.

He pulled back and Thor mewed at the loss, almost sagging down to the ground without Loki’s support. Loki turned the enormously obese man around until Thor faced him. He leaned forward to mouth at his brother's ear. “I want you to get yourself ready for me,” he said. One hand wandered down Thor’s body, worked under the rolls of fat to reach his hard cock so as to brush teasing fingers over that fully erect member while the other skated down that broad, ample back, over the rounded mounds of his buttocks, to brush against his entrance, showing what they both wanted.

Thor’s head dropped to lean against Loki’s shoulder as he let out a shaky breath. He seemed entirely overwhelmed and undecided on whether to fuck into Loki’s hand or back against the fingers skating over the tight whorls of his ass. 

“Get on the bed,” Loki told him, voice a purr as he turned Thor back around to face the mattress. “And get yourself ready for me.” His fingers stroked over Thor’s broad back, moving around to brush once more over the enormous swell of that obese abdomen, unable to help himself. And then, with Thor still so close and truly unable to help himself anymore, he gave into temptation again and pulled that huge body against him, grinding hard and slow against his ass once more and thrusting between the fleshy mounds of Thor's buttocks so his brother, drunk as he was, knew without a doubt what Loki was offering to do to him. 

And also because it felt good. It felt so, so good.

Loki had never known sex could feel this good. Or foreplay. Or whatever this was. _Had Thor been holding out on him the entire time? Why hadn't his brother ever told him that all Loki had to do was fuck him to feel this good?_

Loki rolled his hips again, unable to help himself and grinding hard against Thor's entrance. Thor’s legs gave out entirely this time and Loki caught him, hauling that massive body up onto the bed. Thor landed half on his side, his belly turned away from Loki, with his left leg thrown out and his ass facing up into the air. His eyes were half closed and one hand went shakily to his cock, fondling himself in jerky strokes.

Loki, knowing the power of his own voice, alternately praised and ordered Thor, until his brother’s other hand, wet with oil, moved down between his legs and he inserted one finger into his arse, slowly moving in and out, in and out. In and out. He was so fat that the angle was awkward, his thighs spread, arse thrust up and his belly spilling out everywhere. He looked utterly gorgeous.

“Slower,” Loki told him, in a voice that didn’t even sound like his own anymore. Their combined breathing was loud in the room but failed to drown out the wet noise of Thor’s hands as he pleasured himself. He was making small, desperate little sounds that sounded absolutely filthy to Loki's ears. A single shaft of sunlight fell across the bed, bathing Thor half in light and half in shadow and that, watching him pleasure himself while golden sunshine burnished his hair and glowed on all those layers of pale, bare skin had the God of Lies making a small sound of his own.

His pulse was pounding in his ears again. He realized he was pressing a palm into his own erection.

Loki watched, mesmerized, as Thor's thick finger disappeared again and again and again past the puckered pink whorl of his entrance. Then he reached over so he could push Thor's soft, plump buttocks apart in order to watch the wet, fluttering walls of his hole as Thor inserted a finger up to the knuckle and then crooked it inside himself like Loki told him to. He gasped in surprise at the resulting sensation. Did it again.

A shockingly wanton, needy sound passed his lips and then he was laboriously shifting his hugely obese body as fast as he could, to angle himself so he could greedily insert a second finger into his ass.

Thor’s breath caught as he entered that second finger up to the knuckle. He was too fat and far too drunk to move that massive body and fuck into his own fist, but his hand sped up on his cock, and his mouth fell open as he began to move both fingers in and out past the puckered entrance of his hole. Quiet moans of pleasure began to escape him as those fingers kept going, in and out, in and out. 

"Yes," Loki hissed, his cock straining painfully against the inseam of his trousers as he watched. He absently stroked Thor's trembling, fleshy buttocks, eyes moving between Thor's fingers thrusting into his own arse, Thor's big hand wrapped around his hugely swollen cock as he shakily stroked himself, and the heaving of his massively distended and obese gut, which was so huge that Thor's ass was shoved gloriously into the air for Loki's admiration, and had layers of fat folded over themselves, beautiful in the sunlight and tempting Loki contemplate magicking himself several arms and hands so he could touch his brother simply everywhere.

"You love fucking yourself with your own fingers; simply for my pleasure, don't you bro - _Thor_." His voice was too breathless.

Loki reached over and stilled his hand. “Scissor your fingers apart,” he got out through the thickness in his throat, showing Thor how. The moans grew louder then, and when Thor added a third finger on Loki's command he began to tremble as though desperate to go faster and to fuck something, anything.

Thor’s eyes were closed, his eyelashes golden against his cheeks. His face was soft and slack, lips parted to pass breathy sighs, and the only thing that seemed to register for him anymore was his own pleasure, and the sound of Loki’s voice.

Something strange lodged in Loki’s throat. He tried to swallow it down.

“Gonna – gon’ come,” Thor mumbled, face half-smothered in the mattress as his hips tried to move.

“Gonna – so – ” he broke off to groan as he circled his fingers deep inside himself. “Close – so clos’ – gonna, _fuck_ – ” He did the same circling motion again, seemingly unable to help himself. “Wan’ – wan’ you –.” He circled his fingers again and his entire body jerked. His other hand clamped tight around his cock and Loki could see a spurt of cum dribbling over his knuckles as he simultaneously tried to come and not come.

“Wan’ – inside,” he slurred, so drunk Loki had no idea how he was even stringing words together at all, let alone remembering he wanted Loki to fuck him.

“I wan’….” He arched again, fighting not to come. “…wan’ you ‘nside me,” he got out again. "Nee' - pleas' - _fuck_ \--" He fingers twisted again and he gave a hoarse cry of ecstasy as he fought not to come again. "Com-- comin' - "

With a helpless little sound, Loki moved as fast as a snake. His clothes magicked out of existence, he pushed Thor’s hands aside as he molded himself to that huge body.

Thor was a hugely obese man, fat and sagging all over, with a gut that swelled out to truly epic proportions. He breathed as heavily as a bull when Loki wrapped his own lean body around that massive girth, draped his thigh over Thor’s hip, and let him feel the evidence of what Thor did to him against the swell of his backside.

Thor was still holding the base of his prick, his body trembling as he fought not to come. Loki worked one hand under Thor’s body, getting under the swell of his stomach, and wrapped his own, long fingers around Thor’s entire shaft. His brother keened in the back of his throat and tried to come again but Loki held him off. 

One hand going to stroke Thor’s cock, the other guided himself slowly, inch by inch, into Thor’s sleek entrance. Thor moaned in relief, and at that lovely sound Loki had to use every ounce of willpower he didn’t even know he possessed not to just thrust home and fuck Thor into the mattress.

Thor was so wet and tight and hot that Loki was babbling nonsense into his ear as he slid fully inside – “So good, baby. – Norns, you’re so hot and tight – _Fuck_ , Thor, I’m going to pound into you so hard you’ll see _stars_ – - - _perfect_ ,” he moaned as he slid fully inside that glorious body and gave one, tiny, controlled thrust of his hips, so deep in Thor’s tight ass that his cock was brushing his prostate – “so fucking perfect,” he whispered.

And with a small, broken sob, Thor came. 

He exploded over Loki’s hand, back arching and his ass clenching around Loki’s cock buried deep inside him. The Trickster God worked him through it, wanking Thor in slow counterpoint to the little thrusts he gave inside that huge body. 

It felt like he came for ages. When Thor was finally done – lost to post-orgasmic bliss and enough alcohol in his system to kill a rhinoceros – Loki made to pull out of him. 

“No,” Thor got out thickly. He sounded dazed. “Still – still hard – _ver’_ hard.” He blindly felt for Loki’s hand and brought it back down to his soft cock. “Wan’ more” He tried to move that obese body back, fucking onto Loki’s still-hard prick inside him. “Kee’ goin’,” he mumbled.

Loki’s face was buried in Thor’s neck and wild hair. He was so hard - - and Thor was so tight and hot and perfect, he wasn’t even thinking clearly anymore. _Want, want, want_ , his entire body screamed, and Thor was in his arms, so huge and soft and perfect and more gorgeous than Loki had ever seen him.

He rolled them over until Thor was entirely on his side now, used his knee to spread Thor’s legs a bit, and began to fuck into him again – slow, deep, even thrusts – knowing he was hitting Thor’s prostate over and over by the trembling of his entire, massive body. He'd been informed by Thanos that he was an excellent lay. “Don’t worry,” he promised his brother now, “I’m gonna make you feel so good." His voice was low and quiet, and to his surprise he meant every word. Thor, for all his size, seemed fragile to him. "So good," he whispered.

And Thor shivered, his messy cock beginning to grow plump in Loki’s hand.

He continued his slow, unhurried fucking of his brother until Thor was fully-hard again, his erection stiff and leaking in Loki’s hand. He was shivering under Loki, body completely lax and mouth babbling for Loki to take him harder, faster, - please _gods_ – His hands rose, huge and useless, trying to reach back and pulled Loki closer, trying to touch himself, before going to hold his enormously obese stomach, stroking it as Loki rocked deep inside him. "Feel ver' - " he groaned. "- ver' full," Thor informed him. "Needta - ta come 'gain."

Loki took his hand from Thor’s prick then and in one, smooth motion, still buried within Thor, he rolled them both over, until Thor was on his front, his heavy cock and huge stomach pressed into the mattress.

Loki bent down to Thor’s ear again. “Slide up a bit and rest your face against the pillows,” he said. Thor’s stomach was so bloated that he groaned softly in what sounded like relief as he rested his weight upon it. Thor complied, moving up the bed and turning his head so that he could breathe, his eyes closed as his lips parted softly. 

Loki pulled Thor’s heavy arms up above his head, threaded their fingers together and then, bracing his knees on either side of Thor’s massive body, he ground his hips down hard, fucking into Thor from above and behind. Thor’s body rolled upwards over his swollen stomach, and his cock was driven into the mattress. 

Thor gave a startled sound from deep in his throat, his breathing turned labored…and then he was writhing and moaning under Loki. “Oh _gods –_ do tha’ ‘gain,” he begged, voice thick.

Loki did. He had no idea exactly what Thor was feeling, but he had seen his brother massaging his heavy stomach and knew Thor must have felt too-full, engorged on drink and food, his body heavy and lethargic. Loki had smoothed his hands over the huge bulge of that abdomen, felt the hot, hard skin at the bottom. Thor, his huge belly aching, arousal pooling low in his gut, his cock heavy and flushed, was desperately looking for relief everywhere.

Every time Loki fucked him into the mattress, Thor rolled over his heavy, swollen belly, massaging it into the bed and dragging his cock against the fabric as he moved.

From Thor’s wanton moaning, he wasn’t going to last long at all. 

When Thor was so far gone he was trying to work his own hands downwards to frantically jerk himself off, Loki magicked several pillows out of the air and placed them under Thor’s hips, reliving the pressure on his stomach slightly and angling Thor’s hips so that Loki could fuck, hard and fast into him. Loki raised Thor a bit, his brother utterly limp beneath him, and placed both their hands on the top of the headboard.

He drove them both straight over the edge like that, rocking hard and fast, Thor’s body soft and loose and hugely fat beneath him, his arse clenched so tight around Loki’s cock that he had no idea how Thor would ever let him go. Thor’s entire body trembled against him and his brother, no longer able to make himself move to fuck back onto Loki's prick, simply moaned helplessly until Loki wrapped one hand around his hip, his other arm going down and around to encircle Thor’s massive stomach, rocking Thor back against him even as he fucked into him.

Thor was chanting Loki's name in time with each thrust, moaning it in a rough, broken voice that had Loki forgetting his current form and fucking his brother harder, faster just to hear him say it again and again.

Thor, sobbing, came like that not thirty seconds later and Loki, spent, finally satiated, felt himself come after a dozen or so more strokes, his prick buried as deep within Thor as he could get. Loki groaned against Thor’s skin as he felt his spunk sliding out of Thor’s tight ass, dribbling down the insides of those big thighs, staining him, _claiming_ him. Thor’s hands released from the metal bed frame and he collapsed down on the bed, his massive body relaxing into the pillows below him. He shifted a bit so that his enormous belly was mostly to one side, large enough to take up most of the bed. “Mmm,” he said. His huge, sagging body was flushed all over, his limbs utterly relaxed and his arse still clenched and fluttering around Loki’s cock buried inside him. “Mmm hmm. Feels nice,” he slurred.

Thor was snoring before Loki had even come down from his orgasm, his massive body rising and falling rhythmically beneath Loki where he’d collapsed, splayed across his entire front over the bed.

The trickster, exhausted, pulled slowly out from Thor’s spent body and laughed tiredly. “Norns, what a mess,” he mumbled, face pressed into Thor’s wild hair, the entire front of his body plastered to Thor’s sweaty, flabby back. His other arm was wrapped around Thor’s huge belly. He loved the feel of it swelling even larger as Thor breathed.

And that is how he fell asleep.

***

He woke to find it was dusk, the room bathed in shades of purple and grey. He was already half-hard because Thor – around whom he was draped, one arm thrown out over the truly enormous swell of his obese stomach – was sleepily rocking back against him, grinding against Loki’s groin so that his cock slide between the folds of Thor’s arse, the blunt tip of it rubbing against his entrance. 

Little breathy moans filled the room.

Loki tightened his grip around Thor’s belly and on his next rock, pulled that huge body firm against him, grinding hard and perfect into his ass.

Thor shuddered, sighing happily in his sleep. Loki did it again.

They continued rocking together until Loki was fully hard and Thor was somewhat awake.

“What do you want?” Loki asked him quietly. He felt a strange, tender need to make his brother feel good. 

Thor’s hand came up to pull Loki’s leg up over his thigh. “This,” he croaked, and they continued rocking until Thor was panting heavily, his enormous belly swelling and moving as he tried to go faster, rocking hard against his brother. He groaned. “Wan’ you. 'nside me.”

He was only slightly more sober than he’d been several hours ago. 

Loki pulled slightly away from him. “Roll over,” he said quietly, helping Thor turn over so that he was on his back.

He had to pause then, distracted by Thor splayed out before him, fully on display, naked and glorious and hugely obese on that royal blue bedspread. His face was shadowy in the dusky evening, but his magnificent belly swelled up, enormous and white, in the pale lighting.

 _Beautiful_ , he thought, resentful of the fact that he found Thor, after all these centuries of previously muscled glory, beautiful at last. He had been so proud of the fact that he’d never found Thor particularly attractive, despite all the wittering of the Court ladies.

“Push your legs up,” he continued, doing most of the work for him. Thor’s enormous gut was pushed up even further, arching proudly towards the ceiling. He was rock hard, his cock swollen and angrily red, pre-cum beading at the tip. He was also still loose from their coupling earlier that evening and – Loki swallowed, overwhelmed to note – Loki’s cum still dribbled from his arse. 

_Fuck_ , he thought again, helpless and dizzy. He needed to be inside that huge body _now_. He packed pillows under Thor’s hips. His brother’s upper torso and head were entirely obscured by his hugely engorged stomach, but Loki didn’t need to see his reaction to know he liked it when the Trickster’s clever lips wrapped around the flushed head of Thor’s cock and slowly sucked him into his mouth.

Loki’s finger, well-oiled, pushed past the tight rim of muscle as soon as Thor was loose and moaning, huge, fat body writhing above Loki.

Loki used all his tricks, deep throating Thor until he almost came explosively down Loki’s throat just from his mouth and fingers, and watching with equal parts amusement, awe and growing lust as Thor arched his hugely obese body up off the bed to fuck into the wet warmth of Loki’s mouth.

Loki pulled back then, replacing his mouth with his hand and inserting another finger into Thor’s body. He draped himself over the mammoth swell of Thor’s abdomen – warm and sweaty and soft – face buried in his hugely-fat and drooping breasts. 

Giving into the impulse he’d been harboring since first setting eyes on them, Loki licked a wet swath of saliva over the nub of the closest nipple, feeling Thor shiver under him, and then he sucked the entire tip into his mouth, licking and laving the sensitive skin there, and circling the nub with his tongue. It hardened instantly. 

Thor jerked, startled, then relaxed again, surprised-sounding moans wrenched from him due to Loki’s mouth on this new part of his body, even as Loki’s hand maddeningly caressed his prick and he inserted a third and then a fourth finger into the wet heat of Thor's body. He scissored his brother slowly open, stroking along his fluttering walls even as he lavished attention on both of Thor's breasts.

He continued his relentless pleasuring until Thor was writhing uncontrollably, body arching as he tried to get more of everything, everything, gods, please.

Only then did Loki slick up his own cock and positioning himself, smoothly slid inside his brother with bone-deep relief. The tight heat of Thor’s body stunned him all over again even as his brother clenched around Loki’s cock. Thor’s huge belly heaved, his nipple was rock-hard in Loki’s mouth and the Trickster god feared he was becoming addicted to this already – to Thor – oh Norns, to _Thor_. 

He wanted to keep fucking into his brother until – until – _until always. Christ, shit, fuck, nipplebits_. _He was a fucking dipshit._

He was exactly the type of shithead the Bard was talking about when he said: _You starvelling, you elf-skin, you dried neat's tongue, bull's pizzle, you stock fish!_ There was no way this could end anything but badly. Thor was a mess, he was a mess...he wasn't even from the right universe!

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he babbled against Thor’s skin, moaning volubly and one arm going under Thor’s shoulders to hook onto him. The other arm, to his surprise, was flung out across the mattress, fingers entwined with Thor’s own even though there was no need for it this time around; they were both flat on the bed after all. 

Thor raised one huge arm up to brace himself against the metal bed frame as Loki began to rock into him, slow and hard and perfect. 

His face was buried between Thor’s fleshy breasts, his body almost folded in half to encompass Thor’s enormous girth. His brother was hot and sweaty and soft all over, his hugely fat belly giving and rolls of fat and soft skin enveloping Loki as they rocked together. His huge thighs came up around Loki’s sides and he hooked his legs around the man now pounding into him. 

Loki felt Thor’s head fall back as his massive body arched. He groaned low in his throat. “Harder. God, _harder_ ,” he said in a thick voice, still so far past drunk Loki had no idea how he was even conscious.

Loki raised his head to look up at his brother even as he rocked harder, angling his hips to drive even deeper into his willing body. Thor’s face blissed out when Loki got the angle right, his mouth opening in a wide, wet gape, and his eyes going unfocused, pupils blown wide and dark. 

He jerked, eyes opening wide, when Loki hit his prostate and then a shockingly promiscuous moan was wrenched out of him. "Ah - ah - _ah_ \- " His huge thighs tightened around his brother.

Loki smiled, going back to laving attention on Thor’s obviously extremely sensitive breasts and nipples even as he drove them both right over the edge, the two of them coming so close together that their mingled cries of shocked pleasure blended into one another. 

When they both came back to themselves a bit, he pulled out and collapsed on top of his brother. He didn’t even have the energy to clean them both up, despite knowing the sweat and semen would soon dry in sticky patches against their skin. Usually this would make his skin crawl but today, like that time on Helios-43, it felt rather nice. 

Thor’s puffy cock and messy balls rested against Loki’s thigh, his enormous gut was bulging up and around Loki’s body as he was draped over his brother, and he breathed in the familiar sweaty scent of him. No matter what else changed, Thor – deep down – remained the same. 

This new form of his though – Loki shivered as desire rolled through him again, taking him by annoyed surprise. _Valhalla’s ghosts, what was wrong with him?_

Thor’s big hand was idly stroking down Loki's back, his enormous belly moving up and down rhythmically as he breathed. 

*** 

Loki fell asleep, beyond exhausted. Later he dreamed that he fucked Thor in Jane Foster’s form, shapeshifting into the petite woman’s image and then riding his brother so agonizingly slowly that Thor was soon begging for release; drunk, slurring words tumbling out of him in a nonsensical babble.

He loved the feel of Thor’s enormously obese belly pressing all up his front. He loved it so much that he came way before his brother, his orgasm ripped out of him at stunning, shocking speed. He continued fucking him through his own orgasm, his wet cunt sliding up and down over that huge prick, his soft, smooth skin scraping over the enormous swell of Thor’s lower abdomen, Loki kneading his love handles, and at last he bent over to suck one of Thor’s nipples into his mouth.

Looking up coquettishly at his brother, his plump, pretty lips moving over one puckered nub, he watched Thor’s eyes roll back in his head as his brother came, at long last, with a shout.

It might not have been a dream because Loki ached in places he usually didn’t in the morning.

***

Loki slept and dreamt that he was entirely covered in Thor's glorious, massive body. Miles of pale, soft, sweaty skin and fat covered him as Thor snored determinedly in his ear. His brother was definitely asleep but his cock was not. Of course. It throbbed hot and insistent against Loki's thigh and Thor - turned slightly on his side to accommodate his hugely bloated stomach - was grinding slowly against his brother's hip and groaning quietly in his sleep. There was a wrinkle of confusion between his closed eyes, like he had no idea why he couldn't get comfortable. One of Loki's fingers was already inserted in Thor's ass, up to the knuckle and wet with oil. He crooked the digit and stroked deep within his brother before pulling out again and circling the puckered whorl of his entrance. In and out, stroke, circle, back in. In and out, stroke, circle, back in. For what felt like hours.

Thor was moaning deliciously in his ear by the time Loki's other hand went up into his hair to stroke against his scalp and he inserted a second finger. Gods, Thor was so fucking randy and he needed to sleep.

He pushed his fingers in as far in as he could go, touched something inside his brother, stroking and scissoring his fingers against the fluttering walls of his ass. And Thor sighed happily in his sleep, tension entirely leaving him as warm wetness spread over Loki's groin.

Thor's hugely obese body went completely lax and draped over him as Loki fell even deeper asleep. That had been a very wicked dream, even by his standards.

***

It might have been five minutes or fifty when Loki blearily opened his eyes again. It was night. Loki was sore all over, a pleasant lethargy in his muscles, and Thor was a hot furnace pressed against his side. That beautiful, massively-engorged stomach of his was draped over Loki's arm and hip and swelled steadily up and down against Loki's ribs.

Thor was drooling against Loki's shoulder, his beard prickly and slightly itchy. He smelled of ozone and sweat and multiple different types of alcohol. He'd obviously been drinking again some time in the night. Loki smelled Asgardian Weissbier which he'd magicked into the cabinet earlier. Was he honest-to-Bor trying to kill himself? How'd he even get over to the cabinet without falling over and waking Loki up.

Thor was shifting uncomfortably in his sleep. The arm he'd flung over Loki's torso was heavy and his breathing was labored.

Loki was half-awake and annoyed about it. "Waz is it?" he slurred, punch-drunk with tiredness.

"Got'a piss," Thor said, like a little child except his voice was thick with drink. "Gotta - " he shifted again and groaned.

"So go," Loki told him.

Thor shook his head emphatically, the over-deliberateness of the very drunk. "Can' " he mumbled into Loki's skin. "No coor--corin--corde--too drun' - " he finished instead.

Loki snorted. "I'm not at all surprised," he said dryly, "considering that I see you finished off six - _six_ \- steins of Asgardian Weissbier when you should have been sleeping off your previous drunken state - " Lordie, he sounded like their mother " - _and_ I've fucked you so many times you should be in a post-orgasmic stupor," he finished crossly, pride piqued. Even Thanos had been lax and pliant after he used Loki for several hours. 

Thor didn't respond for a long moment and Loki thought he might have dozed off. Then he mumbled, sounding uncharacteristically embarrassed: "Wante' to - to fuck you 'gain."

Loki's laughter was a surprised bark. "Norns, you truly are insatiable," he said in wonderment, even as he began the long, laborious process of pushing Thor up and hauling him off the bed. Thor was absolutely no help. He sagged in Loki's arms, dead weight, so that the slighter god had to stagger in the dark towards the small bathroom. Thor's flabby arm was thrown over his shoulder and Loki's other arm wrapped around as much of his hugely obese brother as he could manage.

Thor's feet were uncertain under him and once or twice they almost tumbled over.

Thor was even less help once they finally reached the bathroom. He weaved so much on his feet that Loki ultimately just let his brother lean back into his arms, Thor's massive body sagging as he dropped his head back to rest on Loki's shoulder, dizzy and bloated and enormously fat. Gods, Loki was never going to get over that. "Is warm 'n here," Thor murmured, but Loki knew he wasn't actually expecting a response. 

Thor fumbled for his own prick, attempting to aim it, until Loki - much like the time that started all this - sighed in a put-upon manner and reach around and under the enormous swell of Thor's stomach to wrap his hands around Thor's cock.

"Ok," he told him, "let go."

Thor moaned in relief and pissed for what felt like three minutes straight, but even when he was finished his prick was stiff and straight, jutting proudly out from the nest of wiry hair around his pubes. Loki found that his and Thor's hands were still slowly moving over that huge shaft. He dropped one hand to fondle Thor's balls, heart picking up when Thor gave a small gasp and his cock jerked in Loki's grip.

"Do you still want me?" he murmured, low and intimate into his brother's sweaty hair. Gods, they were both so disgusting and Loki didn't even care.

Thor's nod was jerky against his shoulder.

They barely made it out of the bathroom. Loki thought about taking him up against the wall but knew that in Thor's inebriated condition on top of how fat he was, he wouldn't be able to hold himself up. So he bent Thor over the round table that was placed beneath the window. Reinforcing the rickety wooden structure with magic so that it would hold Thor's massive weight, he let Thor sag forward onto it, his forehead pressed to the smooth grains, as he oiled his fingers up and began to stroke into Thor once more.

Soon he had sunk deep into Thor's fucking amazing body once more, pistoning his hips and thrusting hard and fast. It was a haze of pleasure, an overwhelming blur of rising ecstasy and heat and nerve endings abused over and over again. Thor was utterly useless in his drunken state, but his body was pliant and responsive. Loki circled the nubs of his nipples, massaged his cock and his belly and his love handles, and listened to his broken, shattered moans, until he lost all control and rhythm, his back arching until he could look up and see the stars outside the window.

It was the smell of ozone, the faint sizzle of electricity over Thor's body, that shocked Loki's orgasm out of him. He came so hard his vision went white and he fell forward across Thor's back, gasping for air.

When he had caught his breath again, he felt around Thor's enormous girth to see if his brother had come as well. Thor's prick was limp and messy in Loki's hand, still dribbling, and a stream of cum dripped down his inner thighs and onto the floor. He wanted to feel disgusted - Loki was fastidious to the point of anal retentiveness - but he felt vague satisfaction instead. Thor had come without even being touched at the end.

Thor seemed to be in a post-orgasm, drunken daze. Loki stroked sweaty strands of hair back from his face and tenderly kissed his brow before he even knew he was going to do that. "Alright?" he asked quietly.

Thor's eyes moved behind fluttering eyelids. His body was limp and lax even as he still held Loki's cock deep inside his ass. "Goo' - so goo'" he murmured, voice and face entirely satiated. 

And then his body sagged even more and he passed out right there on the table. Sighing, Loki got them both back to bed.

***

Loki opened his eyes again what could only have been a bare hour later. The room was dark with reflected streetlight dancing on the walls.

Thor’s long, curved prick was flushed and hot against his thigh. It throbbed slowly in agonizing tempo with Loki’s own pulse. He was also clumsily massaging Loki’s own cock where it lay, plump and half-hard, in his big hand. 

Loki groaned, exasperated. “Really,” he mumbled into Thor’s skin. That huge body positively exuded alcohol, every pore seeming to contain it. His massively obese brother wasn’t any more sober than he’d been an hour ago, when he’d come spectacularly with Loki’s cock buried inside him.

“How are you this insatiable,” he complained, even as desire of his own pooled low in his gut.

Thor’s answering rumble was slurred, his words slow. Another bottle of something alcoholic was mostly empty on the nightstand next to the bed. He’d been drinking again as Loki dozed. “Waz re’dy fiv’ min’tes ‘ter las’ time.” His face was buried in Loki’s hair. “Wan’ you ‘gain,” he mumbled thickly. The evidence of that was pressed into Loki’s hip. 

“Unbelievable.” Thor went from years of celibacy to marathon sex, all the while mind-numbingly drunk and enormously fat, in a single night. Thor had boasted of his prowess back on Asgard, but Loki had never believed him then. Now, he was starting to.

Loki, tired and body humming from it, nevertheless shifted up until their cocks brushed one another. Then, wrapping one hand around Thor’s hard prick as well as his own, he wanked them both together, licking and kissing the enormous bulge of Thor’s abdomen over which he was draped. He listened, half-asleep, half-punch-drunk, to the sound of their quickening breaths, the feel of Thor's huge belly swelling like the sea as he breathed, and moaned as Thor began to trail wet kisses up the side of his throat, over his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. He was mumbling nonsense against Loki's overheated skin.

Thor rolled over, mostly on top of him, and Loki groaned at the feel of that huge, magnificent body pressed against his. "Yes," he hissed, even as he stroked them hard and slow together.

Thor was panting against the hollow of his throat. "Mm too fa' n' drun' ta --" he groaned against Loki's skin as the trickster god gave a sinful twist of his wrist. "--ta fuck -- ah _ah_ \-- you -- _fuuuck_...." His cock was leaking pre-cum, pulsing hot and hard in Loki's hand.

The next moment he remembered, Thor was on his hands and knees and Loki was pounding into him from behind, one hand wrapped around the hanging, jiggling, distracting swell of Thor’s belly and the other wrapped around one of Thor’s own, placed on the metal bed frame.

Loki’s hips snapped, Thor’s massive, glorious body took and took and took, clenching tight around Loki’s cock as Thor moaned loud enough to wake the neighbors.

When the bed frame broke due to his brother's massive weight, Thor landed face-first in the sheets, too drunk and fucked-out to lift himself up again even as his ass remained thrust in the air. Loki laughed delightedly against the back of Thor’s neck, feeling him shiver, and then he fucked them both hard enough that he was almost positive he blacked out when he came.

They collapsed together onto the bed, Loki splayed out across Thor’s broad back, his prick buried deep in Thor’s ass. His lips were against the side of his brother’s face and one of his arms was wrapped possessively around as much of that enormously fat belly as he could reach. _Mine_ , he thought deliriously. _Mine_.

Thor was snoring before he even fully hit the mattress, cock still dribbling from his release even as his body gave into unconsciousness at last.

Loki’s eyes drifted closed, knowing Thor would finally sleep at last. He was warm and content and safe for the first time in a long, long while.

Outside, thunder rumbled; the summer storm come in a howl of wind and lightning and rain.

And Loki knew no more.

***


	4. better after death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki both come to the realization that some things are better after death.

**better after death**

Loki woke to a cold, empty bed and briefly wondered if everything had been a very vivid, slightly wild dream.

It was still dark, somewhere in the very early hours of the morning, and the sheets smelled of sex and Thor’s musky, familiar scent. Loki groaned, feeling a soreness in his muscles he wasn’t used too. He was tired – hovering in that state somewhere between awake and wandering in a half-dream – and his body felt satiated, but a strange energy hummed just beneath the surface.

Like an addict coming down from his first high, Loki’s heart raced with the knowledge that soon he would crave that unbelievable high once more.

Only for him, that high appeared to be…Thor.

After checking the bathroom, feeling vague alarm that his brother might had just wandered off in a drunken stupor or left when he finally, fully realized what they had done together, Loki noticed the empty alcohol bottles that had once been in the ‘fridge. 

Thor really did have an impressive ability to get through an _ungodly_ amount of alcohol these days. Empty bottles were littered about the floor. 

With an irritable sigh Loki clothed himself in his usual elegant leathers and silks and wandered down to the all-night bar. Xandarian bars, the upscale ones anyway, were a subdued, elegant affair and this one was no different. Dark wood, subdued lighting, quiet music and patrons who were restrained, quiet drinkers made up the place. In the corner, a woman played music for the guests in soothing, unobtrusive chords, her voice a pleasant mezzo-soprano.

Thor was seated at one end of the long bar, in a corner of the room which was completely empty. His wild golden hair gleamed in the low lighting. A row of empty shot glasses, tall beer glasses and several enormous tankards stood like sentinels on the wooden counter before him, evidence of how long he’d been here: not long; he just quaffed alcohol like water these days.

As Loki came in through the doorway, he saw his brother tilt his head back, leaning precariously on his seat, his throat working, as he drained another glass dry. Loki realized he was stopped watching the former Asgardian king, mesmerized. Thor dropped the glass down on the counter and then reached unsteadily for another one.

Loki’s heart was pounding fast in his chest. Thor was continually pushing boundaries and yet here he was, seeming intent on pushing boundaries Loki never thought Thor would fall into – sex, alcohol and his magnificent, beautiful, massively obese body.

His cock was straining against the seam of his pants and he felt slightly dizzy, even as he forced himself to cross the room to reach Thor’s side. 

His brother was haphazardly dressed – if that was even the correct word – in purple-colored sweatpants which stretched to cover his massive thighs and legs, and the generous swell of his ass. As Loki continued walking closer, he felt the eyes of several people in the bar following him with interest but all he noticed was Thor. His brother’s bright red hoodie was definitely, absolutely _far_ too small for how big he was now. It stretched and strained over his huge, sagging breasts, his nipples clearly visible through the fabric, and his humungously swollen, rounded stomach escaped out of the bottom of that ridiculous hoodie. His entire belly – which was roughly five times the size of the rest of him – was completely exposed; a massive protrusion of pale, soft, plump skin turning gold in the low lighting.

The high stool on which he was seated at the bar was far too small for him, his buttocks and thighs falling off the sides and his stomach resting on his thighs, pushed up so that it bulged above the countertop and kept a couple of feet between Thor and his beloved alcohol. 

_Gods he looked huge._ Every time Loki saw him, that was all he could think. He had had no idea his brother could look like this. His fingers twitched, aching to touch and stroke. Gods, the things he wanted to do to him.

Loki slid into the high stool next to his brother and Thor shot an unhappy look towards him from bloodshot eyes. 

“Must you?” Loki asked his brother, somewhat rhetorically, his longer fingers fiddling with an empty shot glasses strewn across the wooden countertop between them. 

Thor swallowed his drink, his eyes dropping to stare at first at Loki’s fingers, before flickering back up to skate hungrily over his face. He looked dazed but his pupils were blown wide. He turned away again with an unhappy expression on his face. 

Loki felt piqued. A man who had been that well-fucked had no right at all to look so _miserable_.

The bartender came and refilled the empty glasses before moving away again. A smattering of low conversation, interspersed with quiet, slightly drunken laughter, filled the warm, cozy air of the room. Thor downed several more drinks in silence before he decided to answer Loki.

“Waz watchin’ you sleep. For aw’ile,” he said. He sounded fairly lucid for a man with that amount of alcohol in his bloodstream. He closed his eyes, face slackening a bit, as those last couple of drinks hit him all at once. “You’re so…” he waved a big hand, opened his eyes a bit to look at Loki from under lowered lids before looking away again, “…gorgeous,” he mumbled, almost inaudible as though half-wishing Loki wouldn’t hear him.

Loki waited for the rest. He knew he was smiling like a cat that had gotten the canary. It was always nice to be appreciated. And this was _Thor_ , after all.

“Want'd to…” Thor trailed off, one hand fiddling with his glass of hard liquor. “Want'd to fuck you,” he said miserably, glancing down towards the swell of his breasts, the huge bulge of his stomach. “ ‘m too fat,” he mumbled at last. “Couldn’t.”

He downed another shot, looking absolutely disgusted at the situation.

Loki narrowed his eyes and studied his brother. Thor’s face was flushed from both drink and misery, his eyes wet. He shifted his massive body on the stool as though contemplating fleeing from Loki’s presence and then, instead, took another shot, shuddering at the strong taste. 

The amount of alcohol he’d already consumed was incredible and he should have been on the floor already.

“Couldn’t get it up, or just couldn’t angle yourself correctly around that huge belly to fuck me?” Loki asked bluntly, already knowing the answer. Thor choked and Loki smirked.

Loki snorted. “You lack,” he enunciated clearly, “ _imagination_.” He pushed back his chair and stood just behind his brother, too close for comfort, felt the warmth of his body, the soft brush of his wild blonde hair against his cheek as he bent to murmur low in his ear. “There are plenty of ways you could _fuck_ me, brother, I assure you.” His lips skated over the shell of Thor’s ear and he delighted in feeling that big body shiver. “And plenty more ways for me to _fuck_ you. Again and again and again. And trust me, every time you’ll come _screaming my name_.” 

Thor groaned. “Don’ tease, Loki,” he slurred, sounding slightly breathless. “’m not ev’n attractive.” He looked down at the swell of his stomach again and rubbed a hand absently over it. “’m not strong ‘nough an’more for your games.” 

He didn’t even sound bitter about it, merely resigned, as though he had given up fighting long ago. Loki realized, with a start, that Thor had called him by name, even though he still wore the form of the silver-haired youth.

_Satisfaction is not in my nature._

_And surrender’s not in mine!_

Loki looked around but no one was paying them the least bit of attention. He dropped his disguise. The place was dark and inviting and the bartender was way down at the other end, in quiet conversation with a man who had a tired face and wore a disheveled-looking suit. 

So he felt completely within his rights to reach out and run a hand over Thor’s chest, over that red hoodie of his, stroking and kneading Thor’s breasts. He heard his brother’s breath catch and felt emboldened. He circled the sagging swells of his breasts, skated over the top of his bulging stomach, scraped gentle fingers across the bare skin of his exposed stomach, and then circled around his bellybutton for several seconds. Thor’s breathing went uneven, his hand tightening around the glass of his tumbler. 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me in this form, brother?” Loki asked, low and intimate against Thor’s ear, feeling his brother shiver against him again. “Do you know how much I want to _touch_ you?” he murmured, dipping his fingers lower, stroking over the entire swell of Thor’s stomach, skating underneath where it sagged over his pants and met the top of his groin. “Do you know how much I want to _fuck_ you? Every. Single. _Pound_ of you. I want all of this, all of you, pressed against every inch of my bare skin. And I want it over and over again.”

Thor’s face flushed even further, his mouth falling open, wide and dark, and his wet lips glistened in the low light. He was breathing heavily now, his eyes glassy. “Are you hard for me already?” Loki continued, voice a purr as he reached down and palmed Thor’s heavy cock, slow and dirty, through those thin, soft pants.

Thor let out a sound Loki had never heard before, a groan of longing and desperation and relief and amazement.

His brother was indeed erect, thickening even further in Loki’s grasp. “Have you been hard this whole time? Sitting here… _waiting_ for me to wrap my fingers around you,” he continued murmuring, massaging Thor through those ridiculous purple sweatpants. “Were you waiting for me to take care of _this_ for you?” He purred, low and intimate. “Right here, in front of all these people. Do you want me to make you _come_ , Thor?” His own voice was breathless with lust. “You know how good I’ll make you feel.” 

Thor groaned again, swelling even further in Loki’s grasp, panting as Loki continued to work him through his soft pants. His thighs fell open and he slid slowly to the side, leaning heavily against Loki, his face buried in Loki’s throat, as he swayed forward, further into his brother’s touch.

“Anyone could see us,” Loki continued, feeling Thor’s cock twitch, hardening impossibly further at those words. His brother’s cock was leaking heavily as Loki squeezed him and massaged him and stroked him. “Everyone will know exactly how you lose _all control_ when you want my touch – , ” he licked into the shell of Thor’s ear – “when you want me to _fuck_ you so deeply you can’t remember your own name.”

Thor moaned quietly. “Loki,” he mumbled against his chest, hips shifting helplessly towards his brother –

He was so close already; Loki could feel it. He felt heady with power and arousal. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bartender began to make his way towards them and Loki quickly removed his hand, pushed Thor roughly upright and took the seat next to his brother again. He glanced quickly at his brother out of the corner of his eye and felt his heart skip a beat.

Thor looked…Thor looked utterly debauched. His eyes were glazed, his big belly moving erratically as he sucked in air, and his face was flushed deep red. By the Norns, Loki had to have him right now.

The bartender refilled Thor’s glasses again. “You okay there, buddy?” he asked, studying Thor with some concern.

Thor grunted something undecipherable, swaying on his seat, his hand underneath the countertop and undoubtedly gripping himself, and the man looked towards Loki for confirmation. Loki nodded. “He’ll be alright. I’ll get him back to his room now, though.” He looked at Thor and swallowed again. Thor was definitely touching himself underneath that massive stomach of his. He looked completely blissed out. “Probably for the best,” he got out in a strangled voice. 

The man gave them an odd looked and moved off again.

Loki watched as Thor tried to focus on his drink. He was still splayed wide on the chair, only the huge bulge of his stomach and the fact that he faced the bar hid the erection obviously tenting his pants. He shakily raised the refilled glass to his lips, tilted his head back and let the alcohol smoothly slide down his throat again. His other hand finally came up to hold his stomach. 

He put the glass down and looked blearily towards Loki. The Trickster God held his brother’s gaze as he reached up his hand and licked a hot, wet swathe across his palm. When Thor’s eyes darkened, he stood up and moved near him again, fingers unwillingly stroking over that swollen stomach. “How does it feel?” he wondered. “Feeling so full and…” he stroked over Thor’s stomach again, angling his body so that no one could see what he was doing, before reaching down, under and finally into Thor’s pants to wrap his long fingers around that flushed cock without any impediment in the way this time. 

Thor was wet for him already.

He just couldn’t help himself. Watching Thor helplessly react to his touch was…something he knew – he _feared_ – would never get old. He had had no idea – no one had ever told him – Christ, Thor was so huge and hot and responsive. And he looked at Loki with fucking stars in his eyes. 

Thor bit his lip to keep from making a sound, his face as flushed as his cock. Loki continued to stroke him, feeling him begin to throb, even as he continued to slowly, maddeningly stroke up and down that heavy prick. Thor fit so perfectly in his hand. He turned and pushed his thigh between Thor’s knees, spreading his brother’s legs so that he could nudge those heavy, swollen balls.

Thor slid sideways until he was leaning against Loki’s shoulder again, draped one huge arm around his brother’s shoulders. “Good,” he mumbled. “Feel good.” He said it on a sigh, like he couldn’t believe it – like he was stunned he could feel this good.

Loki rolled his eyes. Not a poet, his brother, that was for sure.

After a minute, during which Loki’s hand sped up and he could feel Thor breathing heavily again, his hips twitching, Thor tried to listlessly arch himself further into Loki’s hold, almost slipping off the chair. “ ‘m close,” he mumbled to the side of Loki’s throat.

Loki’s laughter was a puff of air against his forehead. “And you’re just going to come in the middle of a bar, are you?” he asked, his wrist giving a twisting motion he knew Thor found irresistible when he was close to coming. His voice was as low, teasing and intimate as he could make it, humming against Thor’s skin. He twisted his wrist again, Thor’s cock was dribbling from the head, leaking in spurts with each throb, hot and hard and slippery in Loki’s grasp. “You’re just going to come while all these people watch you? While they see you – huge, swollen, _engorged_ – so fucking full – that you just can’t help yourself.” 

Loki pitched his voice low and sultry. "Just like I made you come again and again last night."

Thor's cock pulsed in his hand again. "Knew - waz you...th' whole -," he broke off, groaning into Loki's throat as his cock jerked in his brother's hand again and a spurt of ejaculate turned everything warm and wet.

Gods, Thor was really going to come right here, just from Loki's voice and hand.

"--time," Thor panted out, lips brushing Loki's throat and causing him to shiver.

Loki, who'd been maddeningly brushing his thumb over the slit of Thor's cock so he could feel it steadily leaking against his hand, reached down and wrapped long, strong fingers around the very base of Thor's shaft, stroking him firmly from root to tip. "So why leave?" He asked at the same time as he stroked him, firm and slow and deliberate, from root to tip again.

Thor, helpless in the throes of uncontrollable lust, and drunk as a skunk, mumbled, "Fu' - m' clos'," sounding rapturous. He was making these little thrusts with his hips attempting to rock his hugely fat body further into Loki's fist and it was driving the Trickster God mad with want.

"Why, Thor?" Loki demanded of the randy as hell, humungously obese, incredibly hot man attempting to crawl into his lap.

"Jus' gon' leave - 'gain!" Thor got out, voice going uneven, his prick stiffening, balls drawing up and starting to come. Loki viciously pinched the base of his cock and Thor keened piteously.

When Loki removed his hand, he shifted his massive body, that hugely swollen and obese stomach heaving and mounds of glistening, soft, pale flesh catching the light. He was half in Loki's lap now, rubbing his enormous erection against Loki's thigh like a dog in heat.

"'m clos'," he managed again agin. "Dizzy," he mumbled, and no wonder from all the gallons of alcohol he'd consumed, mixed with the entire empty platter of what had probably been filled with cold cuts of meat and cheese that had been discarded on the bar's counter.

"Stop it," he hissed, even as he tried to will his own blatant erection away. They had to get out of here. Loki couldn't muster the concentration to turn them invisible or teleport them.

He vaguely wondered if it might not be better to let Thor come right here and now, take the edge off a bit, until they got back to their room and he could take care of him proper.

Thor grunted loudly then, face still buried in Loki's throat, and his other hand pressing Loki's palm to the huge bulge in his pants. The soft fabric was completely soaked through with pre-cum. _Gods, Thor was wet -- for him._ It was a staggering thought.

"Pleas' br'ther. Need - need -," he was shakily moving Loki's palm back and forth over his hard prick.

Loki knew he should stop, knew this wasn't the time or place, but he had never been one for playing by the rules. Besides, Thor was damn near begging him. He palmed that entire, hard shaft, squeezing him filthy and dirty through those useless trousers. 

Thor groaned shamelessly, hips trying to drive into Loki’s fist. “Ah – ah – ah”, his mouth opened as his face suffused with rapture, and Loki could feel him start to come – so he pinched the base of Thor’s cock ruthlessly.

Thor whimpered quietly. One or two heads were starting to turn towards them now. “Not here,” Loki hissed at him. “Get up. Come on. _Hurry_.”

Hauling Thor up onto his feet was a difficult process, made even harder by that fact that his erection was clearly visible, his pants blatantly tented and with a dark spot spreading across his crotch from where the pre-cum had soaked into the cloth. Loki supposed it was lucky for Thor that the low lightning meant few would notice his state. He was also lucky that Thor was so very obese that no one was looking at his crotch when they could stare at that massively engorged stomach. 

Thor leaned heavily against Loki, face still buried into his neck, and tried to grind himself into Loki’s backside shamelessly. Loki flushed red when he realized the bartender was watching them with amusement. “You gonna be okay?” the man asked, second-hand embarrassment making his voice higher than usual. 

Loki nodded, too flustered to speak – his own fault really – and stumbled with Thor in his arms from the bar.

They were half-way across the atrium when Loki knew they just weren’t going to make it back to their room. Thor swayed with every step, humming some ridiculous tune under his breath as he leaned most of his weight on Loki and at every other step tried to fit his huge body against Loki’s side to grind against his leg like a randy teenager in the first throes of uncontrollable lust. That red hoodie of his had ridden entirely up, so that the swell of his sagging breasts was peaking out from under the hem.

“Thor,” Loki hissed, but Thor just stroked his huge fingers wonderingly up Loki’s neck, got his other hand up under the hem of Loki’s shirt to skate across his stomach, and ground against his hip again.

Two courtesans, or ladies of the night, lounged against the main desk and they giggled as they watched Thor and Loki stumbling, faces flushed and hands all over each other.

“You get him, darling!” one of them called, her bosom displayed to advantage.

The other woman was bigger and more beautiful, her golden curls spilling over soft, rounded shoulders. “Lucky boy,” she called throatily, her bosom swelling enticingly, and Loki unwillingly felt his face flame.

With a growl of annoyance, Thor tried to press himself all over Loki again, his drunken words making absolutely no sense as he molded himself to Loki’s back and pressed both his huge stomach and the evidence of his arousal hard against his brother. 

Loki groaned, silently cursed Thor’s utter lack of control – _you continue to needle him_ , his mother’s voice echoed, in the back of his head, not at all helpfully, as he could hardly think straight from his own arousal – and pulled them both into the men’s lavatory next to the bar. 

At last, silence.

It was as beautifully appointed as the rest of this place, painted in soft creams and bronzes. The floor was soft, warm wood under his feet, and several bowls of real flowers – in colors of reds and oranges and pinks and yellows – were placed along the walls and on the sink counter. Floor-length mirrors wrapped around two of the walls and open windows with opaque glass covered the third. The windows were cracked open at the top, the sound and smell of summer rain drifting in.

No one else was in there but it wouldn’t have even mattered if they were. With a deep rumble of want, Thor’s hands all over him, his brother pushed Loki up against one of the mirrored walls. “Drivin’ me crazy,” he mumbled, one hand going to the back of Loki’s neck, the other hard and possessive on his hip. He angled his head and tried to kiss Loki, all teeth and tongue, the feel of his bristly beard scratching across Loki’s face – a warning.

Loki froze, shocked, pulled away just in time and Thor – not noticing Loki’s dodge – latched onto his neck, kissing, licking, and sucking along the tendons there.

 _Fuck_ , Loki thought dazedly, feeling dizzy, body floating as Thor continued to kiss up his throat. Thor’s big hands were everywhere, stroking against his skin as though awed by him. He could feel how hard Thor was against his leg, could feel the huge swell of Thor’s stomach as he moved and pressed and undulated against Loki. Gods he was huge – huge and soft and covering Loki entirely in heat and skin and the scent of Thor. 

_Fuck, he’s perfect._

After several minutes, when Loki’s brain might have turned into mush just from the press of Thor’s body, Thor attempted to angle his hips forward, panting against Loki’s skin as he pulled Loki’s own hips forward and attempted to press their groins together.

He was too fat now, his stomach too distended to get the angle he needed. It was the barest brush of their cloth-covered cocks, just teasing, only maddening and useless.

Thor groaned a bit, slumping forward back into Loki again. “Fuck,” he mumbled, too drunk to think straight. Loki could feel him trying to work one hand down past his swollen belly to reach his prick, even as he kissed the side of Loki’s throat, the edge of his jaw, his ear. He was going to come just like that, from Loki’s nearness alone.

“I needta’ – come,” he mumbled, his big legs trembling, his stomach gurgling and groaning from the alcohol he’d just imbibed. It was obviously catching up with him now, that haze he craved being in, that utter loss of control that came with it, relaxing his features until the only thing he was thinking about was Loki in his arms, the heat in his groin, and his rising orgasm.

Loki, annoyed with himself, found Thor most beautiful like this – fat and heavy, utterly shameless about what he wanted and what felt good, and wanton too, willing to do anything Loki told him to and trusting that his brother would take care of him. Would make him feel good. “Fuck,” he mumbled, as Thor sloppily kissed up his throat again, wet and hot and messy. He reached a hand down to still Thor’s inexpert fumbling with his own prick.

Loki, harder than he’d ever been in his life, unable to think quite clearly himself, shifted his left leg until it was pressed hard into Thor’s groin, reached down and then hauled Thor further up his own body, until his left leg slid under Thor’s crotch and he could feel that hot, hard cock pressing against him, throbbing against his thigh. “I want you to come riding my leg,” he choked out, feeling Thor groan against his throat as he pressed his leg harder where Thor so desperately needed him to. He tried to push up that ridiculous red hoodie in order to get at more skin, fingers skating restlessly over all that beautiful, soft, rounded flesh before he settled for one hand wrapped around his brother's flabby back and one gripping his upper thigh and lower buttocks.

Loki cleared his throat. “You’re going to ride my leg right here in the men’s room where anyone could see you.” His voice wasn’t as smooth as he would like it, but Thor was shivering against him, hips twitching, already trying to grind down against the hardness of Loki’s thigh, the answering hardness of his groin. “You’re going to come right in your pants, in public, in a men’s lavatory – ” 

“Mmphf,” Thor mumbled, unclearly, hips rolling forwards, grinding himself slowly against Loki’s leg. His massive thighs were trembling, his huge, swollen stomach escaping entirely from his shirt as he rode Loki’s leg, his belly crushed between them as he rocked.

“You don’t even care that someone could walk in right now,” Loki continued, breathless. “You feel so good right now, Thor. So good…” He put his wet mouth to Thor’s ear, his face buried in the hood of Thor's red sweatshirt. His brother always wore red and blue and gold, and he was green and black and silver. That's who they were. “…grinding against me,” he breathed.

Thor’s hips stuttered and he panted against Loki’s skin. Gods he was gorgeous like this. Loki was greedily kissing the side of Thor’s temple, pressing wet, openmouthed kisses against his cheek, the shell of his ear, and rubbing his face into Thor’s wild, messy beard which pulled a breathless sound from Thor.

Loki’s hands were at his brother’s waist, sliding into his pants to grab fistfuls of Thor’s plump ass as he hauled his brother harder against, him, grinding them together hard and filthy.

“Yes,” Loki’s hissed, head thrown back against the cool glass behind him, Thor’s hip and groin grinding into him as his brother rode his leg, frantic and messy and wild. He moaned against the skin of Loki’s throat, his wet mouth skating over bare, sensitive skin and mouthing at Loki’s collarbone as he rocked them together.

And oh god, Loki was going to come in his pants like a randy teenager himself, rutting up against his big brother like a bitch in heat. Fuck, god this was going to feel good.

“C’mon baby,” Loki babbled, feeling how close Thor was – his “ah ah ah ahs” echoing against the tile. “Come, darling, come for me, I’ve got you – ”

And Thor, gasping, a half-sob escaping him, did. Loki felt his own balls drawing up and with two more thrusts, the feel of Thor’s cum leaking, warm and wet, through their pants, he buried his face in Thor’s messy hair as the shocking, sweat release swept over him.

*** 

How they made it back to their room was a mystery Loki knew would forever remain unsolved.

Actually no, it wouldn’t, because he just used the tesseract to teleport them right into the shower. He vanished that obnoxious red hoodie. Thor was almost comatose by this point, alcohol and a post-orgasmic haze settling over him so that he stood there, dazed, as Loki turned the warm water on and soaked them both. 

Fitting himself behind his brother, holding that big, sagging body as Thor slumped against him, Loki carefully soaped him up and then he finally, finally, got to do what he wanted – touch Thor all over: touch him everywhere he wanted to.

Brushing over his still-flushed cheeks, across his fluttering eyelids, shampooing his long hair, Loki worked his way down, skimming over fat, drooping shoulders, working around each of Thor’s huge, flabby arms, carefully washing even between his fingers. He moved around to stand in front of Thor, still holding him loosely in his arms as he was swaying a bit now. 

Then he turned his attention to Thor’s drooping breasts. There he was distracted for the first time. After washing them, he circled the pointed nubs with his fingers, watching as they prickled and hardened under his touch. Warm water sluicing off of him, he put his lips first to one, then the other hardened nub, circling them with his tongue, nipping them with his teeth, until Thor was once more breathing heavily above him.

He looked up with his lips around Thor’s sagging breast to see blue, lust-blown eyes staring down at him. “Wha’ ‘r you doin’?” Thor slurred. His huge, swollen belly brushed against Loki’s own. Loki smirked from his place at Thor’s breast and felt his brother’s breath catch as he nipped again at the puckered nub. His brother’s nipples were ridiculously responsive.

Next, he rubbed his hands all over Thor’s stomach, his bulging lower abdomen, followed it with teeth and tongue and lips, spent a good three minutes licking into Thor’s bellybutton and massaging his huge belly. He moved downwards, running maddeningly-light fingers down the inside of Thor’s thighs, his calves, over the tops of his feet, back up the back of his legs until he reached the rounded mounds of Thor’s plump buttocks.

Thor had sagged forward by this point, leaning against the tile of the shower. He seemed to be holding his breath as Loki began to stroke over his arse cheeks, skating a finger intermittently between the mounds to brush over Thor’s puckered entrance. His brother was still swollen and puffy from earlier, so Loki knelt down on the wet tiles and gently licked between Thor’s arse, laving against his entrance.

Thor bucked above him, swearing, his knees buckling. “Fuck,” he moaned, as Loki licked inside him. “Lok – Loki,” he begged, prettily in Loki’s opinion. His brother’s balls were heavy and swollen already again, and his cock was slowly rising to attention once more. Loki could see a drop of pre-cum beading at the tip when he pulled back a bit to run his hands down the backs of Thor’s legs again. He swirled slowly around Thor’s entrance, licking the sides, before rolling his tongue and pressing into Thor once more. Again, and again, a slow, maddening pace. Everything was wet and messy and all he could taste was Thor. He pressed his face right in and really started to go for it, letting his tongue run around Thor's rim again and again and again, savoring the way it fluttered and the shockingly wanton sounds that were ripped out of Thor's mouth. 

He layered soft licks all over the wrinkled ridges of Thor's hole, licking and kissing and sucking and then licking again, before darting his tongue in as far as it would go to fuck him on it, and then drawing out to pull Thor's cheeks open further so he could lick from his balls all the way up to his hole and back again. Thor was barely holding himself up anymore - Loki assisting him with magic - pressing his arse back into Loki's face for more. He might have come once while Loki was inside him, it was hard to tell with all the warm, wet water everywhere, but when Loki at last pulled back, his brother was still hard.

Thor was shivering above him, angling his hips to try and get even more of Loki. His hand was twitching, obviously longing to wrap around himself and jerk himself off. “Don’t touch yourself,” Loki told him, having half a mind to make Thor come just like this – warm water sluicing off them both, Thor huge and heavy and drunk in the shower, as Loki’s tongue fucked him. He could make Thor come without even touching him. He knew he could.

He stepped to admire his handiwork. Thor turned towards him under the spray of water, blinking heavily, eyes hazy with desire. His entire, naked body was on display like this – huge and heavy and sagging – the huge swell of his stomach protruding outwards. His skin was pink from the heat of the shower and his cock was stiff and full, proudly jutting out and looking desperate for Loki’s mouth.

Loki licked his lips, eyes unwilling drawn to Thor’s huge stomach. Thor moved heavily, more slowly, when he was this size, as though sometimes unsure of his balance or as though protecting his stomach. Loki thought he liked how Thor moved when he was this size. He liked how he looked as well. He liked it a lot.

“Can you even see yourself,” he murmured, knowing Thor could still hear him over the water His eyes flickered back up to Thor, who stood their mouth open, eyes already hazy with lust. “Look down at yourself, Thor. Look at how hard you are just from your brother licking filthily into your ass.” 

Thor looked down but Loki knew he could see nothing over the massive swell of his stomach. Instead, after a moment, Thor slumped back against the wet shower wall and attempted to take himself in hand, stroking himself slowly, teasingly, tantalizingly. As though it felt indescribably good to wank himself while Loki watched. As though he couldn’t wait a second longer to come.

It would have been amusing to watch Thor bring himself off like that – amusing and arousing, Loki realized – as Thor came while Loki watched. Already his brother was sliding slowly and heavily down the wet walls of the shower, his mouth open in a wet, wide gape as he continued to fuck his prick shakily into his own fist. His huge stomach quivered as he tried to arch himself, the swollen rise of it glistening and wet and beautifully engorged. Loki licked his lips and found he was touching himself even as Thor panted towards release, never taking his eyes off his brother.

This would only take a few more minutes.

Instead, with a small, internal sigh, knowing what Thor needed, he moved slowly towards his brother, turned the water off, and with a wave of his hand dried them both and transported them directly onto bed.

They landed heavily, Thor flat on his back and Loki draped across him. Thor’s cock, hard and throbbing, was pressed into the side of Loki’s hip. “You’re insatiable,” he whispered against the shell of Thor’s ear, simply for the pleasure of feeling his brother shudder.

Thor’s cut off moan was delicious and shaky as Loki got long fingers around Thor’s member and began to slowly and deliberately stroke him.

“You’re going to fuck me, brother,” said Loki Silvertongue, in low, musical tones, as Thor writhed beneath him. “You’ll fuck me so hard, that I’ll never be able to think of another man again without imagining _you_ inside of me.”

It might have been when Loki worked himself slowly open, wanking Thor at the same time.

It might have been when Loki slowly, gloriously lowered himself inch by inch onto Thor’s huge, swollen cock.

It might have been as Loki rode him hard and filthy and fast, back arching wantonly, throat exposed, echoing the youth he had seen in Thor’s memories as Thor babbled nonsense and held onto to Loki’s hips hard enough to bruise.

It might have been when Loki felt his cock scarping deliciously against Thor’s huge stomach again and again and again, driving him mad with lust.

It might have been when after only a minute or two Thor cried out, his head thrown back and his mouth a wide-open gape, glorious in the lightning that was flashing outside the window as he begged Loki to “…please, please, please, ride me harder. Give me _everything_! _Gods_ , Loki, _please_!”

It might even have been when they both came explosively, falling over the edge together, Loki arching his back, his silky black hair streaming behind him, his entire front exposed as he painted Thor’s huge belly with strips of white cum, as the thunder boomed and lightning flashed and rain came down outside the windows in turrets, and the storm burst over Xandar.

All he knew is that when he lay, spent and exhausted in Thor’s arms, his massively obese, soft, warm brother turned, nuzzled Loki’s cheek, brushed their noses together and then kissed him with intent, as though it was his right to, as though – in his arrogance – he assumed Loki _wanted_ to kiss him.

And Loki – _Loki_ – god of lies, exile from Asgard, failed conqueror, tired from Thor’s insatiable appetite, worn from the strangeness of this new universe and from years of darkness – knew that Thor’s magic, the one spell he’d ever been able to learn from their mother, had leaked from him and sobered Thor in an instant – 

_Magic is two-thirds want_ ; Frigga reminded him from the past –

– and so Loki kissed him back, opening his mouth and letting Thor lick into him. Their tongues tangled. His brother’s breath caught, and he pressed even closer, Loki crushed against him. Loki gloried in the feel of Thor’s huge stomach rolling against his, squashed between their bodies. His brother smelled of sweat and ozone and cum and alcohol and cheese. He smelled of musk and the earth after a rainstorm. He smelled of mead and cool forests and warm sunshine and _home_. Their skin was sticking together, and Thor’s balls and limp prick were messy and wet and puffy, his prick twitching with aftershocks every time Loki nudged his thigh between Thor’s legs. 

He hummed against Thor’s lips, vaguely wondering if Thor might be ready to go again in a few minutes – _he_ might not be but watching Thor come from his touch again, helpless and moaning and begging Loki – sent a spark of excitement racing up his spine.

Loki’s kiss turned sharp; he bit Thor’s lips, viciously plundered his mouth, and rolled them both over until he was stretched out on top of his huge brother, groin to groin. Thor’s arms were pulled up over his head against the mattress as Loki laced their fingers together.

He nipped down Thor’s throat, that wild beard scratching his face, licked from his clavicle up the taut muscles of his neck to under his chin, and then sucked hard on his pulse point. Thor bucked under him, a moan wrenched out of him, his huge belly jumping and his cock twitching, trying to harden again.

Loki laughed breathlessly. He pulled back a bit to look down at the man splayed beneath him. Thor blinked up at him, warm breath ghosting over Loki’s lips, his face flushed with just arousal this time and his eyes bright and heavy with desire. “You truly are insatiable,” Loki remarked, attempting snide but wincing internally at the wonder in his voice.

“Kiss me,” Thor said, voice rough. Thor tugged on their joined hands until Loki bent down and pressed their mouths together again. _Only for you_ , came his thought, caught by Loki’s magic.

Loki felt a sharp sensation driving into his chest, and it must have been painful enough that that was the reason he didn’t take things any further, didn’t drive Thor wild with lust again, racing towards the completion of what they both half-wanted already. Instead he kissed Thor, deep and slow, plundering his mouth until his brother, heavy and satiated, murmured his name and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Loki released his grip on Thor’s hands and brought those big arms down. Outside, the storm was slowly lessoning, the thunder moving off towards the mountains and the rain steadily pattering against the window panes and roof. He draped himself possessively over his brother, magicked all evidence of their passion away except for one smear of cum on the right side of Thor’s belly – he liked a reminder of his presence after all – and, feeling every inch of Thor’s huge, sagging body stretched gloriously against his, fell asleep.

Tomorrow was a new day after all.

***

The rain had stopped, and mist was rising off the streets of the city. The blue-skinned woman lounging against a fence post in a slightly seedy part of the city watched as the storm moved away east, towards the snow-capped mountains just visible in the difference.

It had raged violent and devastating and stunningly beautiful for a quarter of an hour, before dissipating into a light mist and several soft rainbows.

Nebula stood in an alleyway, protected by the overlapping buildings, until the storm passed. She kept a casual eye on the somewhat-upscale brothel on top of an all-night bar across the street. It wasn’t that she was worried, per say…it was just that when she met Tony in the afterlife, she didn’t want to tell him that she’d left an emotionally fragile Thor alone with a potentially unstable Loki without some sort of backup.

In this case, she wasn’t sure who would get hurt worse, but she also had no intention of finding out.

She thought the storm might be a bad sign, but she wasn’t entirely sure.

“The storm’s a good sign, don’t you think?” Asked a woman’s voice. Nebula looked towards the entrance of the alleyway she’d recently been standing in.

Carol Danvers stepped out of the shadows; her hair golden in the early morning sunlight. She looked tired but there was a mischievous smile on her face.

“Looks bad to me,” Nebula told her, trying not to automatically move away as Danvers came and leaned on the fence next to her. The two women looked up at the darkened room where Loki and Thor were sleeping – and doing undoubtedly less-innocent activities than sleeping.

Nebula wrinkled her nose in mild disgust. There was no way she’d ever have those types of feelings for Gamora. She was her sister, by the Celestial’s Nostrils. Then again, she’d always heard that Asgardians were weird.

“Oh, come,” Danvers was saying, oblivious to Nebula’s inner conflict. “That fierce storm – beautiful and deadly and powerful all at once – followed by _rainbows_?” She snorted. “They obviously had a good time.”

Nebula shuddered. “Don’t make me think about it,” she almost begged.

Danvers shot a sidelong look at the blue-skinned woman. “I mean,” she teased, a lilt to her voice,” it’s kind of hot if you think about it. Two insatiable gods, former brothers in arms, powerful kings and archenemies who, out of time and blinded by grief and loss, find each other once more and at last give into the passion between them.” 

Nebula’s eyes narrowed and she bestowed a severe look on the half-human, half-Kree woman. “You’ve been reading Pepper’s collection of romance novels again, haven’t you?” she accused, leveling a finger.

Danvers’ smile was a smug as a cat’s. “No, I’ve been reading Thanos’,” she said.

“Oh, God.” Nebula had picked up a phrase or two from her time amongst the humans. Her mind went to a dark place.

Danvers snorted again. “Just kidding. _He_ wouldn’t know romance if it bit him on the ass.”

“Oh, thank God.” Nebula found she could breathe again. 

The two women stood in silence for a while as the sun rose and turned the world pink and orange. 

“I’m just saying,” Danvers said at last, “it’s a nice story for them; a hopeful one.” She sounded almost – _almost_ wistful.

Nebula shot her a sharp look. “Are we still talking about the love-rabbits in there?” she demanded, jabbing a finger behind her towards where a window had opened, and a black-haired head was thrust impatiently through. 

“Of course,” Danvers insisted but Nebula didn’t believe her.

“Oy! You lot can clear right off now!” Loki Odinson, god of being a pain in her arse, yelled from the window of a brothel on Xandar; where he was involved in a torrid affair with his hugely obese, alcoholic, and adopted brother.

Nebula flipped him the bird – _Thank you, Rhodey_ – and walked off without looking back. She’d had enough of other people’s romantic dramas. From now on, the Avengers could just sort it out themselves.

*** 

Thor’s hands were everywhere. He couldn’t seem to stop touching Loki’s smooth, pale skin; that soft, silky black hair of his; the arch of his eyebrows; the fullness of his lower lip; the curve of his buttocks; his plump cock; that secret place between the clefts of his buttocks, so hot and tight, where his skin puckered.

Loki didn’t seem to mind that Thor was rubbing his finger over the whorl of skin there. He didn’t even seem to mind when Thor inserted a wet, slippery finger in and out, in and out. Or when he inserted two. 

Instead, his brother stretched as lazily as a cat, draped himself all over Thor’s massively obese stomach, and began to slowly trail his hands all over Thor’s heavily swollen and distended stomach. Thor was hard and aching already, arousal slowly pooling low in his stomach as Loki watched him from under heavy-lidded eyes, his green eyes bright in the early-morning shadows. A cat's eyes.

His brother’s smile was slow and slightly malicious, his hands teasing and nowhere near where Thor needed them to be.

“You might as well ask me, dear brother, before you explode and injure yourself.” Loki’s voice was so achingly familiar that Thor closed his eyes to hear it once more. He could listen to his brother talk forever.

Which was good, because usually it was impossible to get Loki to _stop_ talking.

Thor’s eyes opened without conscious thought. He couldn’t look away from his brother for long. He continued to slowly stretch his brother open, watching pleasure chase across Loki’s mobile features. His other hand was splayed possessively across that narrow back.

 _Do you truly think me attractive like this?_ he wanted to ask. But without the comforting haze of alcohol, everything was sharp and too loud and overwhelming and all he wanted to do was narrow his world down to the slide of their bodies and breath upon breath, and forget that he was a hugely obese mess of a man who was preparing to fuck his own brother again. 

“I was maddened with grief from your loss,” Thor got out at last, his voice rough. “For a time, I could do nothing but mourn you. And even now I spend more time than not…wishing you were here.”

Loki didn’t answer for a while and instead began a lazy exploration of Thor’s neck, kissing and licking and sucking, and working his way down towards Thor’s breasts – for which he seemed to have undue fondness. Thor lost his train of thought, world limited to Loki’s hot, wet mouth and clever tongue, his hand on Thor’s cock, stroking him to the brink of madness and then backing off again.

When Thor could catch his breath, he looked down over the swell of his own body to find his brother. Loki looked up at him and smiled, seeming almost drunk with arousal. He was rocking back onto Thor’s fingers, still buried within him.

Thor pushed himself laboriously into a seated position, holding Loki against the massive swell of his stomach, until his brother was seated in his lap. The blunt head of his cock pressed against Loki’s wet entrance as Thor pulled his other hand out.

Loki’s lips were swollen, his eyes slightly glazed. Debauched, Thor thought, giddy and more aroused than he’d ever been in his life. Gods, this was really happening.

Loki’s legs wrapped as far around Thor’s massive body as he could managed. He lifted himself up and then, slowly but far faster than Thor would have imagined, he lowered himself onto Thor’s flushed cock, taking his brother entirely into his body.

“Fuck,” Thor breathed, stunned, as heat and wetness surrounded his cock and he tried to prevent himself from coming then and there. Loki looked at him triumphantly, biting his swollen lower lip until Thor leaned forward and kissed him as hard as he could.

“Now I’m just mad for you,” Thor said, and Loki groaned.

“I should have known you’d be a hopeless romantic,” he groused, but his words lost their sting from the breathless quality of his voice and the way his body moved sinuously as he brought them together. His fingers scraped down Thor’s broad, flabby back, his cock was buried in the folds of Thor’s enormously obese stomach, scraping along the underside as Thor thrust first shallow, then deep and slow and perfect inside him.

“Yes,” Thor gasped. “And later I’ll get drunk and let you eat me out.” He wouldn’t be self-conscious of anything – his body, Loki’s tongue on _that_ private place, their sibling relationship – when he was pissed out of his mind. “I know how much you love rimming,” Thor told him, attempting to talk dirty the way Loki had to him yesterday. Gods, that had been hot.

Loki gave a breathless laugh, more amused than aroused. “Maybe I’ll stick my tongue up your ass and lick so deep inside your _hot, tight, wet_ little hole that you’ll come just from that. _While_ you’re completely sober and tied to the bed; your exceedingly fat and beautiful body _entirely_ on display, might I add,” he added delicately.

And Thor, that image in his mind, Loki’s melodious voice in his ear, Loki’s fragrant hair in his face, those long fingers scrabbling at his back, those sinewy legs clamped tight around his massive body, all while he half-thrust deep into Loki’s body and Loki half-rode Thor’s enormous cock and rocked against his massively engorged stomach, orgasmed explosively once more.

And as Loki panted out his own orgasm in Thor’s ear, the god of thunder heard himself murmuring an Asgardian prayer of thanks, even as he kissed Loki’s temple, the tip of his nose, those parted lips and thought – _I love you, brother, please don’t hurt me. I love you brother, please don’t leave me_.

And Loki, laughing, entirely overwhelmed, heard the lines of something half-forgotten run through his mind – _I shall but love thee, better after death_.

 _Let the poets sing of love_ , he thought, but he couldn’t seem to stop kissing Thor, breath on breath and skin on skin, as the sun rose and bathed the room in light.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this story - just the exercise of attempting to write in a way that was sexy and loving and messed up and tried to show Loki's fascination with Thor's new physique while still being hot - was a great challenge. I hope any readers who've made it this far, enjoyed it a bit.
> 
> As always, feedback is loved! Let me know what worked for you and what didn't! And if there were any parts you really enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading!


	5. Epilogue - Broken Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki hadn't meant to be late.

Epilogue – Part I

Broken Without You

Loki hadn’t meant to be late

He truly hadn’t.

He’d woken up in the upscale brothel room on Xandar, which he was beginning to horrifyingly think of as _theirs_ , to feel late morning sunshine caressing his skin and to find himself wrapped tight in Thor’s arms.

They were both still completely naked and he could feel Thor’s hugely fat and bloated stomach pressed all along his back as well as the unmistakable evidence of Thor’s morning wood digging into his hip. Thor was half wrapped around him, half sprawled on top of him, snoring loudly in Loki’s ear.

There was a message for Loki from one of his allies out on Lianya Prime – something that had to be taken care of immediately.

But first, Loki wanted to take care of Thor. For a brief moment he considered waking Thor up and sucking him off – he loved the feel of Thor’s huge cock filling his mouth and nudging the back of his throat – but Thor was completely dead to the world, all that alcohol from yesterday and early this morning still filling his system. And Loki was still loose from their last frantic coupling.

So, arousal curling low in his gut and filling his cock, he began to rub himself back against Thor’s wonderfully soft, obese body and that thick prick of his.

He could feel the moment Thor began to hazily wake up.

It was the simple work of a moment to magically prepare himself.

“Good morning, _brother_ ,” Loki murmured, low and sultry, turning in Thor’s arms to kiss his brother, before he pushed that hugely fat body down so Thor was splayed out on his back across the messy sheets.

Loki crawled into his lap, admiring the picture he made, stroking himself to full hardness, before he reached out to take hold of Thor’s heavy prick.

Thor was attempting to wake up, blinking dazedly at the ceiling. “Hold your stomach up,” Loki panted at him, angling his hips and pressing the blunt tip of Thor’s cock to his well-oiled entrance.

Thor gave a choked sound at the sensation, mouth falling open and his head – which he’d tried to raise to look over the enormous swell of his own stomach down at his brother – fell back again.

“Fu – _uck_ ,” he rasped, back arching, massive body rising, as Loki slowly lowered himself onto Thor’s now fully-erect cock. His face went completely slack, blissed out, as Loki began to move above him. His arms fell heavily back to the bed, releasing his hugely distended stomach.

He was obviously still heavily drunk, alcohol exuding from every pore of his body. Thor attempted to focus on Loki’s face again, his eyes glazed, and pupils blown wide as he panted, eyes rolling back up in his head which each roll of Loki’s hips.

That glorious stomach of his was scraping and undulating and rubbing all up Loki’s front as he tried to maintain a rhythm, encasing Loki’s prick – which was now stroking against Thor’s bellybutton and the coarse hair that grew on his lower abdomen.

Loki wasn’t going to last long at all.

Going by the noises Thor was making, neither was he.

Loki tried to slow his pace a hair. Reaching forwards, he got his arms under Thor’s shoulders and around the back of his head, drawing his brother’s torso up to curl over the massive bulge of his stomach.

Thor’s flabby breasts were brought into prominence by this move, the nipples dark and full and Loki was almost distracted.

“Fuck, Thor, you’re so fucking hot like this,” he confessed, as Thor’s eyes fluttered, his wild hair and thick eyelashes golden in the sunlight and his mouth parted in a wide wet gape as he groaned. He looked on the verge of coming from Loki’s wild ministrations alone.

The Trickster God smiled, slow and mischievous, and watched Thor swallow heavily, eyes going to Loki’s mouth. The bed was creaking alarmingly beneath them as Loki continued his relentless pace.

Then Loki reached down and drew up one of Thor’s heavy arms. Taking that big hand in his, eyes never leaving his brother’s face, he slowly, provocatively sucked Thor’s pointer finger into his mouth, cheeks hollowing, swirling his tongue around and sucking on the digit.

Thor’s eyes widened, his breath caught in his chest and Loki could feel his cock stiffening. His free hand rose to grip Loki’s hip with bruising strength.

Then, as though in slow motion, Loki watched Thor’s eyes roll up into the back of his head again, his brother’s entire, massively obese body rising up gloriously in the sunlight, as he drove himself deep into Loki’s body and came explosively.

Loki buried his face in Thor’s throat, sucking on his pulse point, and rapidly followed him, continuing to rock them together until they were both spent and sated.

When he’d caught his breath, he said: “I have to go away for the day. For Business. I’ll be back tonight.” He smiled, sly and quick. “Try and amuse yourself while I’m gone,” he insinuated.

Thor grunted, already slipping back into his lazy lethargy, as Loki wriggled from his arms and got himself ready.

***

Loki was late by three days.

***

He was tired and smelled of blaster burns and charred leather from trigger-happy locals when he returned to the brothel on State Street. He was also worried – and tried to tell himself not to be – that Thor might have simply left. They’d made no promises to one another after all, and Loki was three whole days later than he’d said he’d be. 

Thor had no reason to wait for him. They’d had sex – _lots_ of sex – and it had been fun, great even, but that was it. Whatever.

They were _brothers_ , not – not lovers.

Loki’s heart was uncomfortably lodged in his throat as he ascended the carpeted staircase. The day was dreary and overcast, the dusk of evening rapidly descending on the city, and the brothel was awash with light and noise and secretive laughter and banging doors and music.

Their hallway was just as noisy as the rest of the place although Thor’s door was dark and quiet. Loki knocked and, upon receiving no answer, pushed open the door.

The room was bathed in shadows and dusky twilight. The windows had been closed and everything was heavy with a hushed sort of silence. Loki stepped in, the door clicking shut behind him, and immediately stubbed his toe on something hard left in the middle of the floor.

He swore. “Thor?” he called into the darkness, heart pounding hard, and upon still receiving no answer, heart sinking in his chest, impatiently waved a hand and magicked a muted, elegant golden glow to light up the room.

His eyes widened as he took in the state of the place.

The room looked wrecked. Dozens upon dozens of empty alcohol bottles littered the floor and covered the table, chairs and even the unkempt bed. They were interspersed with empty food trays from downstairs, empty boxes from what looked like every takeaway place in the city, piles of chicken bones on plates and whole emptied cans of cheese.

The air was stale and musty, with the sour scent of alcohol mixed with fatty foods and unmistakable smell of sex.

Thor, thank the gods, was still here. Loki found he could breathe again.

Completely wasted, his hugely obese brother was slumped on the floor in the far corner of the room, eyes closed, drool dribbling from his open mouth and his massively engorged stomach moving rhythmically as he breathed. He was tilted sideways, back against one wall, and looked as though he’d simply passed out while sitting up, his head resting against the other wall and entire body crumpled and slouched and leaning precariously.

He was also almost entirely naked. His upper torso was utterly bare as though Thor couldn’t even be bothered to put on a shirt any longer. His full breasts sagged to his stomach, which bulged out, massively distended, and was so bloated form his recent gorging on both food and drink that it had swelled to truly gigantic proportions.

A large can of beer had once been held by Thor and balanced on that stomach, but his brother had obviously released his grip on it at some point, for his stomach and the floor were coated with alcohol. The can was on its side on Thor’s broad, rounded belly, and rose and fell in tandem with his hugely-swollen abdomen as he breathed.

Thor’s mouth hung obscenely open, drool dangling from the wide gape, and he apparently hadn’t even bathed himself since Loki’d gone, for food particles clung and alcohol glistened in his beard.

He’d at least had pants on at one point – huge, comfy-looking, plaid, stretch pants – but they had been pulled down around his knees. Thor’s bare ass rested on the wood floor, his hairy upper thighs completely exposed, and one hand was wrapped loosely around his flushed looking prick and messy balls.

He’d obviously passed out while attempting to bring himself off again.

 _Christ,_ Loki thought, dazed and – to his mild embarrassment – slightly aroused. Thor looked utterly debauched and dissolute and dirty and uninhibited like this.

He glanced around the room again before his eyes landed on the bed. The sheets were hopelessly wrinkled, empty cans of beer littered the surface and everything smelled heavily of sex, with numerous wet spots visible.

Thor had had nothing else to do for four days except eat, drink, wait for Loki to return and – obviously – pleasure himself.

And when Loki had failed to return, he’d gotten himself plastered, drowning himself in alcohol.

Loki swallowed, remorse – an unfamiliar feeling in this new universe – pricking him uncomfortably.

He dispelled the empty bottles, cartons and old food with a thought. Frowning, he did the slightly more complicated series of incantations which cleaned up and fixed the bed. Then he went and opened the windows, letting in some fresher air, before he crouched down before his brother.

One look said that Thor was so far passed drunk he was basically comatose. Loki went to run a bath, filling the room with fragrant steam before he came back and carried Thor directly into the bath. He settled back into the warm water, his brother in his arms, and gently washed them both.

Thor stirred and mumbled several times during his ministrations but didn’t wake. Although he began to grow aroused, that flushed prick of his rising to half-mast, as Loki soaped him up and washed his breasts, his big, beautiful stomach, his huge thighs, gently between the cleft of his arse, and around his groin.

He'd heard Sif sniggering with some of the other girls once, about how Thor was hung like a goat and most definitely a fertility god, and given his recent experiences with his brother, he could see why he was called that. Thor was always ready to go another round.

When Loki finally felt clean, he dried them both off with a spell, hauling Thor’s massively overweight body into the bed and curling himself protectively around his big, stupid, self-destructive oaf of a brother.

Loki draped an arm possessively around as much of that hugely-bloated obese stomach as he could reach and, unable to help himself with Thor’s naked skin pressed all along his front, clean and pink and sweat-smelling from the bath, he nestled his prick between the tight folds of those curvy buttocks, buried his face in the back of Thor’s neck, and immediately drifted off to sleep.

***

Loki woke sometime in the middle of the night when Thor’s ginormous body heaved, and his brother threw up in his sleep. He had been lying mostly on his back by that point and Loki rapidly rolled his brother over until he was lying on his stomach, head dangling off the bed.

Thor, now crushing his enormously bloated stomach under his entire body, heaved again and again and again, throwing up what looked like a ton of food and drink, until Loki shifted him a bit to lie more on his side.

He continued heaving sporadically for a quarter of an hour more, his forehead cold and clammy, as tiny groans of pain escaped him from behind clenched teeth. Loki stroked soothing fingers down his back, pressed a cold washcloth to his forehead, and wrapped his arm loosely around Thor’s trembling stomach.

When he finally seemed finished, he sank heavily back into Loki’s waiting arms, body shaking, stomach clenching and unclenching, while Loki flicked a disdainful finger and dispelled all the vomit.

His arm rose slowly to hold onto his brother. “Don’ – don’t feel s’good,” he slurred, completely sloshed. He blinked heavily up at the man above him, holding him in his arms.

He tried to raise his head and kiss Loki then, so plastered that he missed entirely until Loki tilted Thor’s head and brushed their lips together. Thor tasted awful but Loki found he didn’t care very much as he held him carefully and slotted their bodies together. He licked into Thor’s mouth; the other man too drunk to make much effort although he was so pliant and responsive and moved so readily into Loki’s touch that Loki found he had rolled half on top of his brother, hands buried in his hair and completely plundering his mouth before he realized it.

Thor was emitting little whimpers of pleasure even as his swollen abdomen gurgled ominously. He kissed Loki sloppily, utterly uncoordinated as he bestowed wet, overly enthusiastic smacks of his lips all over Loki’s face. He tried to pull Loki fully on top of him, moving his body in a way he clearly thought was incredibly enticing and seeming to forget that he was far too morbidly obese for that to be effective.

“How long’s been?” he asked, as Loki gently caught those flailing arms in his hand, stretched his body out alongside his brother and kissed him slow and deep once more.

“Four days,” he murmured against Thor’s kiss ravaged lips.

“Mmm,” Thor said, unintelligently. _Gods he was completely pissed._ His prick was flushed and hard against Loki’s leg.

“’m ready,” Thor groaned, gasping as Loki began to kiss down his throat. He was angling his body provocatively and his meaning was clear, even as he drew Loki’s hand down to the cleft of his arse and rubbed himself against his brother’s long fingers.

“Need –,” he broke off to gasp greedily as Loki’s finger brushed his entrance and he arched up to kiss Loki sloppily, messily, again. His eyelids were heavy, his eyes completely unfocused. “Need you – brother – _please_ ,” he begged thickly.

Suddenly he tore himself away from Loki, turning green. He tried to roll himself over but was too bloated and hugely fat to manage it and threw up again all over them both.

For a moment there was stunned silence.

“Wan' s’mthing to drink,” Thor informed him, slurring even more heavily and wiping his mouth on his arm before attempting to curl up against Loki’s side again, maneuvering ponderously around his massively obese gut.

“You’ve definitely had enough.” Loki wrinkled his nose, magicked them and the bed clean _again_ and slung an arm across his brothers stunningly enormous girth, lips against this temple. He thought for a moment as Thor’s breathing slowed beside him and he shifted unhappily, stomach still rumbling threateningly.

“Just sleep, brother,” he said at last. “I’ve got you,” he promised. “I’ll still be here in the morning.”

And when Thor tried to protest in a drunken mumble, clearly not believing a word, Loki distracted him handily by stroking him firm and slow until he came sluggishly, dribbling over Loki’s fist and body completely mellow, and drifted off to sleep.

Thor woke twice more in the night to pee. The first time Loki had to support his entire weight while also aiming his prick, because he was so wasted he couldn't even piss straight. The second time Thor didn't even make it to the bathroom, letting his bladder go with a sigh of relief in the middle of the floor, as he slumped in Loki's arms.

Loki cleaned them both up and rolled Thor back into bed.

***

Thor was still drunk in the morning.

Loki tried to rouse him and get him to eat some fruit and oatmeal – a mostly unsuccessful battle – before he left his brother propped up on a veritable mountain of pillows, with strict instructions to drink several glasses of water before he got back, and took himself off to have another long, leisurely soak in the bath.

Thor drunkenly waved him off, kicking off the bedsheets to sprawl entirely nude across the bed.

Loki rolled his eyes and closed the door between them. Like as not, his brother would simply attempt an early morning wank – his erection had been poking against Loki’s backside when he’d woken earlier – and pass out again in the middle of it.

When Loki came out of the bathroom over an hour later, he found that he’d gravely miscalculated. Thor had obviously called room service in Loki’s absence.

He was still sprawled naked across the bed, body propped up on those pillows, but several open and empty cans of beer and an enormous bottle of vodka were littered beside him.

Thor was finishing the last of the vodka when Loki came in. Wiping his mouth on his arm, he let the bottle fall from his hand and dropped his head back onto the pillows as he gazed up at the ceiling. After a moment one big hand went up to his stomach and he belched mightily.

His prick was still flushed and half-hard but Thor appeared not to have noticed as he stroked over his stomach, belching again.  
Loki cleared his throat. 

Thor rolled his head over to look at him, smiling besottedly. His eyes were glassy with drink, his face slack. “Feel good, ‘gain, brother.” He belched loudly once more, groaning a bit. “All s’ right.”

Loki, feeling anger course through him and magic spark at his fingertips, stalked over to the bed. He had no idea what he was going to do but something obviously had to be done. “Thor,” he snapped, hands on his towel-covered hips – but that was as far as he got.

Thor looked up at him, took in the outraged look on his face, and began to giggle. In a move faster than Loki thought he could make, Thor reached out and grabbed his hips, pulling his brother towards him until Loki tumbled onto his massively obese body.

Rolling them both over until Thor sprawled onto of him, the God of Thunder opened his mouth –

– and promptly belched in Loki’s face. “S’rry,” he mumbled.

Loki closed his eyes in pained resignation, upon which Thor started laughing again. He bent down, captured Loki’s lips in his and the God of Lies forgot everything else for a while as Thor ravished his mouth, kissing him like a man offered water in the desert.

He kissed him and kissed him and kissed him until Loki was a pliant mess beneath that huge body. Only then did he pull back. “Fuck me, brother,” he breathed across Loki’s lips, brushing their noses together, and Loki shivered, opening his eyes to see Thor’s big, honest face above his, his eyes – one blue, one brown – vainly attempting to focus, pupils wide and black and lust blown.

Loki swallowed, forgot how to speak, and could only nod.

With a happy little sound, incongruous with that massive body, Thor attempted to wriggle them both around, moving his hugely obese form so that he was displayed fully for Loki to start preparing him.

Completely intoxicated, he miscalculated and fell off the bed with a crash that shook the entire room around them and caused cries of alarm from the occupants in the room below.

This didn’t seem to deter him in the slightest. “’m down ‘ere, brother,” he slurred, enticingly, and when Loki rolled over and looked down at him, he found Thor was slowly wanking himself while attempting to stare seductively up at Loki at the same time.

“Unbelievable,” Loki muttered.

He shoved the empty alcohol containers off the bed and then, still annoyed, simply magicked Thor up off the floor and deposited him, none to gently, back on the bed. Thor bounced hard, entire obese body moving and jiggling. His arms were thrown wide, his legs splayed completely open and his cock bounced, flushed and plump, as it jutted up from his balls and the wiry nest of hair surrounding it.

Loki, standing before the bed, had a simply wonderful idea, and as Thor raised his head to look down at Loki, the Trickster God waved a negligent hand and silk rope attached itself to Thor’s wrists and ankles, pulling his arms and legs apart, and tying their other ends to the bed posts.

Thor was stretched out across the bed, completely bare and revealed for Loki’s pleasure. He licked his lips and Thor’s eyes darkened even further as he followed the motion.

“Let’s try something a little different, shall we?” he mused coquettishly, body shifting into the form of a tall, black-haired, beautiful woman. It was Loki, if he’d been born female, or chosen a female form instead.

Thor’s lust-blown eyes widened, and his cock gave an unmistakable twitch of interest.

“You go’na fuck me li’tha’?” He slurred so badly he was all but indistinguishable. Loki watched with amused interest as Thor’s cock hardened, standing straight at attention and flushing a dark red color, just from the thought.

“Among other things,” Loki promised him. His smile was one full of promise and Thor shivered, a full body shiver that moved his puckered nipples, his sagging breasts, that massively engorged stomach, his heavy thighs and his swollen prick. For a moment Loki was stunned all over again by just how truly large his brother had become.

His plump breasts and morbidly obese midriff and lower abdomen presented an endless sort of fascination that Loki, to his complete shock, knew he would never get tired of.

He could feel a wetness between his thighs already, a pleasurable throb at the thought of all that hot, heavy, soft flesh soon sliding over his skin.

Loki looked critically at his brother. Thor’s huge belly was already surging up and down mightily as he breathed. He was slurring nonsense under his breath and he reeked of alcohol. His cock was also wilting already, the hugely obese man sprawled across their bed so inebriated, so completely sauced, that he could no longer maintain an erection.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Loki asked him, no pun intended, and watched as Thor jerked out of a drunken daze and made a valiant effort to focus on Loki’s words.

“Wha’?” he groaned muzzily.

Loki patiently repeated the question.

Thor attempted to look more alert, flexing against his restraints, obviously forgetting they were there until he realized that he couldn’t move. He shifted his enormous belly so that it jutted proudly up towards the ceiling, so huge with drink and food, so impressively distended from four days of non-stop gorging, from seven years of heavy drinking, that Loki had no idea how he walked or maintained his balance anymore.

He tried to arch his huge body a bit, canting his hips forward so that his plump, mostly limp cock was proudly displayed within the wiry dark hair it nested in.

“’m no’ drun’,” Thor informed him seriously, apparently believing every word. “’m jus’ – jus’ tip – tipsy.” He belched a bit again, booze-filled breath wafting over Loki. “So har’ f’r you.” He licked his lips, tried to raise his head to look up over the immense swell of his bloated abdomen and groaned quietly as he realized he was too drunk to manage it, slumping back on the pillows.

He looked restless and desperate as he blinked hazily up at the ceiling. “Pleas’ – please Loki.”

Drinking always made his brother incredibly horny apparently, even if he was so wasted, he could no longer get it up.

Loki contemplated his own inhibitions and decided he didn’t have many, especially considering Thor was begging him so prettily by name. Whether he thought this was a drunken dream or not, Loki knew how to make him feel good.

So he reached out and placed both hands on his brother’s swollen belly and began to slowly massage him, stroking that soft, hot, plump flesh, kneading into the heavy underside. He crawled up onto the bed, straddling Thor’s thighs, pressing his soft body up all along the hugely sagging underside of his brother’s belly but deliberately leaving his prick alone.

Reaching upwards, he continued his slow, deep massage, stroking around the top of Thor’s enormous belly. 

Thor’s eyes were heavy, his mouth slightly parted as he breathed and emitted small, thick noises of pleasure. “Feelz nice,” he mumbled as his eyes fluttered and finally fell shut. A soft rain began to patter against the windowpanes.

Loki continued to alternate between soft, gently stroke and deep, firm massaging while he magicked two extra arms, illusions so real they could touch and feel, and brought these new hands up to Thor’s fleshy breasts. His brother sighed in pleasure as Loki stroked light, teasing fingers all over them, as he dipped his fingers between where his breasts rest, sagging and heavy, against the beginning of the substantial bulge of his incredibly fat beer gut, and as he began to slowly, tantalizingly circle Thor’s huge, dark nipples.

Thor was utterly lax and pliant, utterly trusting, beneath him. Loki magicked two more arms and began to smooth over Thor’s flabby arms, stroke his long fingers up Thor’s throat, and started to caress across his cheeks, those full, wet, parted lips, across the bridge of his nose, across his fluttering eyelids.

Thor hummed happily under his hands; huge and golden and so beautifully responsive.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Loki breathed, awed, and felt Thor’s cock twitch beneath him.

Loki’s cunt was wet and slippery, aching to be touched, aching to be filled.

Loki lowered one hand on Thor’s belly to sweep the underside, stroking teasingly close to his groin. He swept the pads of his thumbs over the puckered nubs of Thor’s nipples, bent forward to breathe warm, moist air across them, and watched as they hardened instantly. At the same time, his fingers scraped deliciously across his brother’s scalp, buried in that long, thick hair.

Thor gasped at the competing sensations. “Uh – _uh_ ,” he groaned, as Loki brushed his nipples again and again, as he began to play with Thor’s huge belly button, circling it with the pad of his finger, dipping in and out.

Loki reached out and pressed the pad of one thumb to Thor’s generous lower lip. “Suck,” he commanded softly and Thor, on a tiny moan that was almost inaudible, sucked Loki’s thumb into his mouth, sucking and licking the digit.

Loki’s cunt was throbbing. Two other hands reached behind him to sweep back and forth along the insides of Thor’s splayed thighs, coming close to but ever touching, his groin. He pulled his thumb out from Thor’s mouth and gave him two fingers, the point and middle finger, to suck instead. Thor greedily lapped them up, slobbering all over them, sucking and sucking and sucking.

 _Fuck_ , Loki thought, dizzy and overwhelmed at the sight and feel of his fingers disappearing in that warm, wet, mouth, passed those soft, plump lips. His knees no longer supporting him, he slumped across Thor’s enormous girth, pushing himself up and sliding over Thor’s hugely magnificent gut until his face was buried between Thor’s plump, heavy breasts.

Thor moaned volubly around Loki’s fingers as he felt Loki’s well-endowed bosom brushing filthily all over his stomach. Loki turned his head and began to lick first one nipple and then the other.

Thor was definitely hardening beneath him now, his huge cock slowly swelling as Loki’s tongue and mouth and multiple hands continued to pleasure him.

After several minutes, when the only sounds in the room were their panting breaths, Thor’s loud, lustful moaning and the wet sounds of Loki’s tongue on Thor’s hard nipples, he turned, exhausted, to pant into the hairy hollow of his brother’s throat, trying to catch his breath. Loki realized, after a moment, that one of his illusioned hands had somehow worked its way under Thor’s fleshy buttocks and was stroking between them, grazing against the hard numb of Thor’s entrance.

And he realized that he was going to come just like this, was so wet and turned on that he was going to orgasm explosively with his wet cunt rubbing against Thor’s thick beer gut, just from laving attention to his brother’s magnificently fat belly while Thor hovered in a half-unconscious state three sheets to the wind and sloshed out of his mind.

He felt a small sliver of horror even as he continued to rub himself shamelessly against Thor’s belly.

“Nee’ – nee’ –,” Thor was moaning around Loki’s fingers, saliva everywhere.

Loki, dizzy with desire, on the verge of coming, slid the rest of the way down over Thor’s massive stomach until he was straddling Thor’s chest. His brother clearly felt how wet Loki was for him now, as one plump breast brushed over Loki’s center.

Thor’s eyes opened, entirely pupil and heavily glazed. His mouth opened too, wet and wide and dark around Loki’s fingers, as though he wanted to speak.

Loki pulled his fingers from Thor’s mouth and presented his wet cunt. He had no words to speak and Thor apparently didn’t need any because he bent his head and pressed his mouth and saliva-covered beard to Loki’s entrance, beginning to kiss and suck and lick into Loki’s tight, hot body with slobbering drunken enthusiasm.

Loki went completely boneless, shoving himself unashamedly onto his brother’s face – and as Thor greedily licked into him, Loki gave a small mewl of pleasure, his entire body tightening for one single, glorious instant like a bowstring, and then he shattered, orgasming warm and wet all over Thor’s face.

Slumped back against Thor’s stomach, which was so distended he could rest the back of his head along the furthest swollen part of it, Loki felt Thor licking his lips clean from where Loki had creamed himself, before his brother bent forward again and once more stuck his tongue up Loki’s cunt.

Loki knew he was on the edge of coming again, every limb was shaking from release and his stomach still pooled with arousal that ran up his spine in tingling, overpowering waves.

With a small aggrieved noise, he pulled himself away from Thor’s sinful mouth and draped himself back over his ginormous brother to get a look at his cock. 

Thor was almost fully erect at last and as Loki bent further forward, lips pressed to the hot, hard tip, mouth opening to take it between his lips, Thor bent forward again, nudging Loki’s legs aside with his bearded face and inserted his tongue back into Loki’s still-dripping cunt.

Loki mentally swore, seeing stars and swallowing down more of Thor’s cock then he meant to on a first attempt.

Thor bucked up off the bed as Loki’s lips wrapped around his prick, sliding his cock even further into the warm, wet heat of his brother’s mouth. He was panting against Loki’s quivering cunt, moaning a deep rumble in his gut from Loki’s taste, from Loki’s mouth around his prick, from Loki’s stroking, teasing hands brushing teasing between his buttocks and over his entrance, over his hard, straining nipples and over his entire belly.

Loki only had the stamina for about thirty seconds of this before he popped off Thor’s prick with a filthy sound and clumsily moved back around the other side of Thor’s enormously swollen stomach. He didn’t even hesitate. Lowering himself fast and hard onto his brother’s flushed, glistening prick, Loki came instantly, a gasp wrenched out of him as he fell forward onto his brother, mouthing at that bloated stomach as his hips twitched.

It took several long moments for him to shake the haze from his vision and when he did, he realized Thor was keening softly beneath him, jerkily moving his hips, uncoordinated and tied up and far too drunk to thrust into Loki’s cunt.

Loki contemplated releasing him from his bindings, but in Thor’s absolutely trashed condition, there was no way he’d be able to roll over and fuck Loki into the mattress like they both desperately wanted him to. He was also far too fat to properly manage it anyway.

He was so boozed up that he seemed determined to try though.

So Loki loosened Thor’s leg bindings a bit, magicked several pillows under Thor’s generous ass so he could drape himself further over his huge belly and reach his throat. Then, rocking slow and hard and dirty, his wet cunt sliding filthily over Thor’s shaft, and sucking hard on his brother’s pulse point – not letting him even touch Loki at all – he got Thor to come barely two minutes later, his brother drunkenly moaning his way through a long, slow, never-ending orgasm loud enough to wake the dead, and his nonsensical babbling a soothing noise in Loki’s ear.

***

Thor might have slept or he might have simply passed out again, his body pushed beyond all limits.

Whatever the case he snored like a pig for hours, and when he woke again sometime in the late afternoon, the air hot and heavy around them from imminent rain, he opened bleary, blood-shot eyes and asked for a bear.

Loki raised an eyebrow over the top of the book he was attempting to read. Thor’s presence as always proved to be a distraction, even though Loki had laboriously gotten him into pants and a shirt earlier. The shirt seemed to grow smaller and tighter as he worked it over Thor’s unconscious form. And as his brother slept, Loki had been unable to turn away from how his pects were clearly visible through the thin fabric and how at least half of that tremendously fat and sexy belly of his was bared, Thor’s shirt rising even further up over his enormous belly as he shifted and wriggled and breathed in his sleep.

_Gods he was so fat. There was so fucking much of him now._

Loki was definitely hard against the seam of his tight trousers. _Like a fucking strip tease_ , he thought, as he spread his legs, pulled his pants down and brought himself off in the warm sunshine, images from earlier that day and earlier that week dancing before his eyes – Thor, Thor _, Thor_ –

“Do you think it’s wise to have another bear?” he asked his hugely obese and still obviously entirely drunk brother now. “You’ve been drinking so much it’ll take days before you’re sober again.”

Thor appeared to ignore the last part of his statement. “Yes,” he said to the wisdom of another drink, and tried to roll himself over to the edge of the bed. His shirt rode up entirely during this process and it took several tries before he managed to. Lever himself up into a seated position.

He slumped drunkenly against the bedpost, breathing as heavily as a bull and apparently waiting for the room to stop spinning.

Loki watched with interest, no small amount of amusement and – to his annoyance but no real surprise – definite sexual interest.

_Odin’s beard, his brother was hugely fat and so drunk he couldn’t even stand up. There should be nothing sexy about that!_

But there definitely was.

Thor opened his eyes, an over-exaggerated look of concentration crossing his slack features, his entire body loose and bulging and sagging. And then grabbing onto the post for leverage, he hauled himself to his feet.

He weaved alarmingly for a moment before shooting a triumphant look in Loki’s general direction.

“Very good,” the Trickster God said, amused. He waved a gracious hand towards the table next to him, on which now stood three very large cans of Fosters. Loki just couldn't help himself. “Feel free to come get them.”

Thor released the bed and took one step forward, swaying on his feet, before he overbalanced and crashed down on the floor with enough force the entire room shook again.

Loki rose from his chair to help him but then, to his shock, he saw that Thor was half-crawling on hands and knees, half-sliding his huge belly across the floor, too drunk to stand but so determined to get that alcohol he kept coming.

 _Thanos never stood a chance_ , he thought amused again.

Thor reached the table and made two attempts to get himself upright on his knees until he leaned onto the table – Loki hurriedly reinforcing it again – and reached over to grab the cans.

Slumping down to the floor again, half-leaning against the table leg, half sitting – Loki moving to crouch down beside him – Thor greedily chugged all three large cans of beer so quickly that golden liquid ran over his lips, dribbled down his chin and beard and soaked into his shirt before running in shining rivulets over his magnificent stomach.

Loki swallowed. Thor’s pects were even more prominent now, hardening under Loki's lascivious gaze.

“Don’t you think this is a bit – unhealthy, brother?” Loki asked him delicately. He didn’t mind taking care of Thor while he was so deep in his cups he made himself sick and he – as evidenced by the hard-on he currently sported – was completely aroused by how fat his brother had become, how extensive his beer gut, how magnificently huge his belly – but constant drunkenness couldn’t be good for the brain. Or Thor’s overworked liver come to that.

Thor looked at him from behind glassy eyes. His belly was prominently on display again, one big hand stroking across his massive gut as it welcomed even more beer. He seemed as aroused by feeding himself as Loki was by Thor's extremely well-endowed midriff. 

“Don’ wanta be s – s’ober,” Thor hiccuped. He made an alarming, choked sound in his throat. “You don’ come ba’ when ‘m sss’ ober.”

Still completely plastered. Ye Gods.

“You li’ me drun’,” Thor wheedled, eyes attempting to focus on his brother’s face. He dropped the empty beer can and tried to shift towards Loki, drunkenly falling into his lap with his enormous stomach pressing all up Loki's front.

As Loki’s arms went around him, Thor tried to kiss him but ended up with his face pressed slobbering to Loki’s cheek as he maneuvered Loki’s captured hand between their bodies, past the colossal swell of Thor’s belly and lower gut and onto the sizable bulge in Thor’s trousers.

“I like you horribly fat,” Loki confessed, momentarily taking leave of his sense as Thor wantonly rubbed himself against his brother. Everything jiggled, his belly bounced and Thor was soft and huge all over. Loki felt dizzy with sudden, overwhelming desire. Thor's prick was huge and hot against his hand.

The God of Thunder laughed with drunken delight. “Take me ‘gain,” he breathed woozily against Loki’s skin.

Gods, they really were as randy as a bunch of teenagers. And Thor – Thor _never_ stopped.

Loki’s breathing went ragged and he couldn’t seem to think straight with a basically naked Thor in his lap and pressed against him, promiscuous, gloriously fat and utterly uninhibited, and so blind drunk he wanted Loki any way he could have him.

“I’ll get you off again if you promise to stop drinking for the rest of the day.” Bribery always worked with a younger Thor after all, maybe it would work with this desperate, fat, horny one as well. Loki palmed the considerable bulge in Thor’s soft trousers as he spoke.

His brother was silent at this, struggling with his obvious desire to continue drinking, even as Loki stroked him through his pants, felt him grow hard and heavy from Loki’s touch.

Thor was panting in small, excited bursts against Loki’s skin, fingers entwined with Loki’s own as together they fondled his prick and balls, slow and dirty, through those loose pants of his. Thor was so fat now that they had to angle his body and hold up his belly as Loki worked his hand under Thor's overhang. His brother was only able to brush his own fingers over the very head of his prick. He'd never be able to get himself off without Loki's help anymore, unless he was completely flat on his back. For some reason this may him wild with arousal. Fuck, he needed his mouth around Thor's huge cock immmediately.

“Yes,” Thor hissed after several more long, slow minutes of this. Their hands, still entwined, had moved underneath Thor’s pants now, working under his chub, and he was fully erect, just beginning to leak a bit at the tip, just beginning to thrust shallowly into Loki’s fist, just beginning to let out small grunts every time Loki used Thor’s own thumb to swipe over the head of his cock, to rub agonizingly slowly against the slit.

“Good boy,” Loki praised, feeling Thor shiver, cum beading at the tip of his prick as it pulsed in both their hands.

“You’re such a little slut for praise, brother,” he said in his deepest voice, “Aren’t you?”

 _Loki Silvertongue_ , he thought, as Thor’s cock twitched and throbbed again, and his big body shivered with pleasure in Loki’s arms.

“I bet you,” Loki told the massively obese, lustful man now half straddling his lap, “that I could make you come from my mouth alone.”

Thor groaned. “You could –,” he gasped as Loki gave a deliciously long stroke of his prick from root to tip, followed by the twist of his wrist that always caused Thor’s balls to curl up and a burst of arousal to burn through him like wildfire. “—could ma’e me do an’ny – an’ny – _ah – ah_ – fu – _uck_ ,” he moaned. “An’ny thin’,” he got out at last.

“Good,” Loki told him,” his own erection becoming uncomfortable in his tight pants, “now come on, get up. Up, up!” And he removed their hands from Thor’s quivering cock, his brother sighing piteously at the loss, as Loki stood up staggering, before turning to give a mighty heave with his entire body to get Thor mostly on his feet.

Thor, now too aroused to stand up on top of being too drunk, fell forward onto the table, landing with a thud and taking Loki with him. His brother ended up sprawled across Thor’s broad back, the rigid length of his own heavily erect cock nestled between Thor’s cloth-covered buttocks. “’ve nev’ been fucked on’a tabl’ ‘efore,” Thor informed him, angling his hips back so that he ground back against Loki’s answering stiffness.

Loki, so hard his blood was pounding in time with his throbbing cock, found himself grinding slow and dirty against Thor’s ass before he knew it. “You were fucked on this very table several nights ago,” he gasped against the back of Thor’s neck, hips moving, blood pounding and not thinking of anything except the pleasure between them as Thor groaned lustfully beneath him.

“Fuck,” he gasped, managed to pull himself away before they both came like this, not even naked, and before Loki’d even gotten his mouth all over his brother’s most secret places.

He made the table wider, much wider, and stronger to support Thor’s enormously fat body, before rolling Thor on top of it. He also managed to get his lover into a somewhat upright position, magicking pillows into his hand which he stuffed behind him, until Thor was half lying, half-leaning back against magically-reinforced windows. Sporadic bursts of sunlight bathing him in a golden glow as the rain clouds slowly dissipated and rainbows appeared.

He pulled Thor’s shirt off him entirely, impatiently ripping it in half, fingers helpless but to skate over those big sagging breasts, the hugely engorged and distended swell of his fat belly. He squeezed the overhang and massaged Thor's jiggling love handles. Thor's eyes rolled back in his head and his prick, curved up rigid under his chub, leaked sluggishly through his pants. He tried to spread his legs wider in a futile effort to touch himself. "Lo- _oki_ ," he groaned like a prayer and a curse. He looked fantastic like this. In fact, Loki was already planning how he could get Thor to look like this _all the time_....

Thor, horny god that he was, managed to reach out and palmed Loki’s own erection, filthy and slow, in his big hand. Loki’s knees momentarily gave out and Thor took prime opportunity to pull Loki sprawling across his staggeringly obese body and into a deep, wet messy kiss. His wild beard scratching over Loki's skin as they plundered each other's mouth.

They both got distracted then, until Loki found himself straddling Thor’s lap, his lithe body somehow worked under the colossal bulge of Thor’s chub, rutting blinding against his big lover, Thor's fat belly bouncing and jiggling everywhere, utterly unable to stop as Thor moaned drunkenly and decadently in his ear, closer...closer....closer......"oh gods, yes, _yes_ ," he hissed against Thor's lips, until they both came messily in their pants.

Loki dropped boneless across Thor's huge body, his own shirt having ridden up so that he could feel Thor's soft, hugely fat and sweaty belly pressing against him. He softened the kiss but couldn't seem to let go of Thor's mouth. His brother sloppily tried to kiss him back but mostly seemed happy to let Loki explore his mouth. Thor tasted sinful.

There was a surprising chorus of cheers from a bunch of voyeurs in the street below.

Thor was laughing with drunken delight, still hard against Loki’s spent cock despite his recent release, while the Trickster God flipped the watchers the bird and made himself invisible to all eyes but Thor’s.

His hugely fat brother was far too sauced to care about people watching him do _anything_. In fact, he seemed to get a thrill out of it. His prick was thickening the more they catcalled. 

“That wasn’t at all what I’d planned,” Loki muttered, annoyed, shivering as Thor’s big hands found their way under his shirt and down the back of his pants. He squeezed Loki’s ass appreciatively.

“Waz goo’ though,” Thor said thickly.

Loki sighed, got off the table and simply magicked Thor’s trousers away.

The massively fat man propped up on pillows attempted to give him a sexy look as his entire body was put on display and Loki rolled his eyes even as his heart pounded and he pushed Thor’s legs up onto the table, making that glorious belly of his thrust up even higher in order to get a better look.

Thor was still fully erect, his cock hard and flushed and heavy. His balls were high and tight and underneath them was the shocking, secret sight of Thor’s puckered little arsehole.

_Gods he was gorgeous._

A jolt of arousal rocked straight through him again, though he wasn't ready for another round quite yet. _He wasn't a fertility god_ , he thought with no little annoyance, as Thor wiggled his ass a little on the table and his belly bounced and wiggled. Loki squeezed the underhang and watched with interest as Thor's cock jumped in response.

He dropped to his knees on a stool that appeared there. “I’m going to put my mouth on you,” he announced huskily, leaning forward to cup the plump cheeks of Thor’s arse with both hands, the muscles there taut with strain and waiting for his touch. 

By the Norns, Thor was so bloody hot like this; utterly debauched and held open and waiting for Loki – _Loki_ – to make him feel good, his big hands rubbing his own belly as he moaned in pleasure and looked almost ready to come again. Loki breathed hot and wet against Thor's beautiful belly and a spark of energy passed between them, lightning – Thor’s element – running up both their bodies.

“Fu – _uck_ ,” Thor groaned, incredibly turned on from the sight of Loki on his knees before him, from the fact that he could only see the top of his brother’s head around the gigantic swell of his own stomach, from the knowledge that Loki was looking at every secret intimate part of his body, which was so huge and fat – containing a beer gut so engorged with drink that it was only held up by his godly Asgardian physique – that he had difficulty walking, and _liked_ what he saw.

More than liked; wanted to fuck – and be fucked by – Thor’s massive body again and again and again: almost as insatiable as Thor himself.

Thor couldn’t help the loud moan that passed his lips then: everything was warm and heavy and _perfect_.

Loki drank in the sight of him, memorizing every glorious inch, every pound, every bulge of fat, every shiver of desire that passed through him, and then be bent down and licked a broad stripe with his tongue from beneath Thor’s hole right up to the base of his balls.

Thor made the most extraordinary sound and bucked straight up off the table like a wild animal, his big belly straining - white and fate and shockingly sexy. So Loki did it again and again, and Thor tasted so wonderful – like rain and pine needles and maple syrup and mulled wine, like everything Loki loved – that he pressed his face right in and really started going for it. _Fuck, he tasted like he looked, absolutely perfect_. He could do this for hours. His hands were busy keeping Thor's massive thighs from crushing him and spreading those decadent arse cheeks, otherwise he'd be running his hands over Thor's stretch marks and love handles and the place where his belly extended the most, right by his bellybutton.

He let the point of his tongue run around Thor’s rim again and again and again, savoring the way Thor’s hole fluttered against his lips, and then he swiped the flat of his tongue up and down, pressing his face between Thor’s plump buttocks and groaning softly at the feel of that huge body all around him, of the taste of _Thor_.

His lover was making noises, lots of noises, the people in the street below were going crazy and everything was now bathed in sunlight: making Loki feel incredibly dirty and turning Thor into the fattest-looking angel he had ever seen. Sweat glistened all over his entire belly as he squirmed his massive body against Loki’s mouth.

“Are you alright?” he asked his brother, realizing he’d lost control of his invisibility spell, that everyone could see him eating out, rimming, his own _brother_ , his _hugely fat_ brother – and loving it.

He didn’t even care anymore. Of course he was a slut who loved rimming for Thor.

Thor made an incoherent sound, half-laugh, half-moan, then he spread his legs as wide as they would go and pushed his ass back towards Loki’s face.

Loki chuckled against his entrance and Thor whimpered. As he began to shamelessly eat his brother out again, Loki found he was touching himself, that he was completely naked as well and had a hand wrapped around his own prick, stroking himself in tempo with Thor’s breathing. His brother’s huge stomach was swelling and bouncing mightily as he panted and snorted and huffed and sighed as loud as a bull. His pects were bouncing too, as he tried to rock his body against Loki's face, desperately trying to get more of Loki's tongue up his ass.

_Gods, Thor tasted fantastic._

Loki layered soft licks over the layered, wrinkled ridges around Thor’s hole, his own cock aching. And then he lapped at the hole itself, licking and sucking and kissing and getting it completely wet and filthy with his own saliva, and then licking it some more. Seeing all of Thor’s reactions, seeing how desperate he was for Loki’s touch – Thor, who’d never seemed interested in fucking Jane Foster very often; Thor, who changed partners like women changed clothes – that was so godsdamn hot, Loki thought he would simply explode.

Thor wanted him over and over again. Wanted _him_.

He shouldn’t be doing this while everyone watched them, he thought, even as he buried his face in Thor’s ass and tried to stick his tongue in as far as it would go.

Thor was rocking his huge body on that table like crazy, mouth wet and wide and dark as he panted and whimpered, and when Loki rubbed the unshaven stubble on his chin against Thor’s crack while sucking at the rosy pink furl of his hole, Thor banged his head back against the window, entire body trembling and jiggling and made a sound more like a wild animal than a person.

Loki groaned against his entrance and kept sticking his tong inside Thor’s arse, massaging those tight buttocks and attempting to push his whole tongue inside; fucking Thor’s arse like he’d wanted to do since he’d returned and seen how very trashed his hugely fat lover was.

And then, between one lick and the next, something in Thor’s body loosened, so that the point of Loki’s tongue slid right into Thor’s hot, tight little hole, and then Loki was griping his brother’s arse cheeks so tightly it was bound to leave bruises.

Thor’s body was heaving and squirming madly, but Loki had no intention of letting go, not until Thor came all over them both or he told Loki to stop. Voices were egging them both on from outside the window.

Loki’s tongue was finally partly inside his huge lover’s ass, the soft puckered skin of that perfect little hole surrounding Loki’s tongue like a clamp. Loki found himself moaning against Thor’s entrance, stubbornly trying to push even deeper inside.

Everything started to get impossibly good and wet after that; Loki could hear himself slurping, Thor’s ass and Loki’s chin wet with saliva, as he thrust his tongue in as far as it would go again and again, and oh _god_ the noises Thor was making and the glorious, sweet taste of his massively fat body and the way his belly was bouncing against Loki's face...

Loki could lose himself in this forever, gorging himself in Thor’s arse.

Loki pulled back a bit in order to catch his breath and then he spread Thor’s legs a bit further, bending to give another lick to the tight whorl of his arse, tracing his tongue around the rim and pulling back to see it fluttering; seeking Loki’s tongue, or something else, something even _bigger_ , to fill it.

Odin’s beard, Loki was so hard his cock was dribbling down his thighs and soaking into the cushion of his stool.

Loki ran the pad of one finger over the puckered hole where his tongue had just been.

Thor made a deep, rumbling sound, half-gasp, half tortured groan, the people below seemed to be holding their collective breaths, and in the very next moment, Loki’s fingertip was sliding into his arse and Thor was taking it and taking it. Loki drew his finger back just so he could see it disappearing inside Thor’s body again and this time he slid it in further, pressing it all the way up to the knuckle. It was so slick and warm and tight and amazing. Loki started pumping his finger in and out and Thor began to moan, hoarse, broken, lust-ravaged sounds that had Loki immediately bringing his face back to his lover’s arse to lick him at the same time and get more of those amazing noises.

Thor started making noises like he was dying, hips and massive belly rising helplessly, as Loki’s tongue made them both filthy and wet, licking all around Thor’s hole and up to his balls, while his fingers, first one, then two, drove in as deep as he could get.

When Thor started trembling around him, on the very cusp of coming, Loki decided to throw any remaining decorum to the four winds. Alternately sucking, licking, and laving attention on Thor’s fluttering hole, with tongue-fucking him, with pressing in his fingers, he wrapped one hand tight around his own prick and gave it a single tug, and then he was coming, oh _fuck_ , – burying his face in Thor’s ass as far as he could go, working his fingers deep inside him and sucking on the rim of his hole.

Thor crooned a high, desperate sound, his whole enormous, splendid body tensing as his arse clenched around Loki’s tongue. His stunning body arched, so fat Loki had no idea how he managed it, a splash of come landing on his bloated stomach, and Loki felt his own orgasm rushing up from the soles of his feet.

Thor arched up again with a mighty bellow and then they were both coming, and everything was filthy and wet and warm and so good that Loki simply pressed his face as deep into Thor’s arse as he could and knew no more.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue, Part II: Loki attempts a bit of therapy.


	6. Epilogue Part II - Apparently Always

Apparently Always

Epilogue – Part II

Loki’s first thought upon coming back to himself was mild embarrassment that his face was still buried in his brother’s ass, his tongue and lips still pressed to Thor’s twitching entrance.

His second thought was that that had been completely incredible.

The sunlight pouring through the windows was hot against his bare back, and Thor’s exceedingly distended stomach was rhythmically expanding and contracting above him.

Upon pulling back from his lover’s body, muscles burning from the uncomfortable position he’d been in, his next thought was that Thor had passed out again. His overstuffed and bloated physique, near-to bursting with enough alcohol to kill a Frost Giant the size of his birthfather, had pulled him inexorably into unconscious as soon as he’d come.

Thor’s massively obese naked form was utterly limp and relaxed, one hand resting on the extremely rounded swell of his huge beer gut and belly, the other dropped loosely onto the table. His head was tilted back against the windowpane, eyes closed, mouth wide open as he snored softly. He had an inane smile on his lips, which were swollen from Loki's kissesl. 

He was also completely bathed in sunlight.

His huge nipples remained obscenely puckered, but his penis was flaccid, still slightly swollen but finally wilted and sated above his messy balls. Thor’s hugely swollen belly was spattered with cum from when he’d orgasmed mightily and his ass was still blatantly on display – his legs drawn up and held apart even in sleep to flaunt his sweet-tasting entrance – which was soaked wet with Loki’s saliva. His body was flushed pink from Loki’s exertions and his hair hung in sweaty strands about his face.

He was so beautiful, so excessively fat, and so lewdly, explicitly, indecent exposed that Loki – who’d never been remotely interested in sex for himself before seeing Thor on Helios-43, felt that now familiar burst of arousal warm his belly again.

Hells bells. He glared at Thor, sure that this was somehow his fault, before magically cleaning and clothing himself and his brother once more.

He got Thor semi-conscious again by the simple expedient of climbing up on top of him and kissing him demandingly in the sunlight. Thor muzzily respond, still mostly riding his drunken, post-orgasmic high, and Loki managed to maneuver his huge lover back to bed.

They spent the rest of the day there, Thor comatose and dead to the world in Loki’s arms – leaving only to stagger off to the bathroom and relieve himself – and Loki installing a portable HoloNet device and watching mindless Xandarian programs, or reading from his inexhaustible library he hid in a pocket dimension.

Once Thor spent so long in the bathroom Loki went in expecting to find him passed out on the floor again and instead he found Thor clumsily fondling himself, rubbing the head of his flushed prick as he clumsily tried to bring himself off. He was swaying drunkenly on his feet, eyes closed as he futilely tried to hold up the huge overhang from his belly and reach more of his erection.

Loki – remembering how carnal and loose Thor was when in his cups back on Asgard – was utterly unsurprised. Snake-like, he moved forward and fitted himself behind his big brother, pulling Thor back flush against him as he stroked down his lover’s hugely swollen belly and brushed teasingly over the head of his cock.

Thor had pulled his heavy prick out of his pants to take his piss but he was so fat that as soon as he'd done that, his pants slid all the way down to pool by his feet. 

He gave a small, involuntary gasp as Loki rubbed a thumb over the head of his dick, leaning back trustingly, like a child, in his brother’s arms, as his hand fell away from himself and Loki took over.

“You’ve turned into quite the libertine, brother mine,” Loki told him, low and amused and intimate, stroking Thor with firm, languid movements, building up the pleasure so gradually, so leisurely, that Thor came quite unexpectedly between one moment and the next, spilling over Loki’s hand with a quiet hum of pleasure as he nudged Loki’s own resulting erection with his sizable ass.

They ended up on the bed again of course, Thor barely managing to hold himself up on hands and knees, his considerably distended potbelly compressed against the mattress and bulging out on either side of him, as Loki pounded into him from behind.

Thor’s shaky, sensual moans spurred him on and on as he tried to outlast his insatiable brother, until Thor tensed beneath him, breath catching, and came explosively. Only then could Loki, with a shaky exhale of his own, finally let himself go.

Thor had immediately collapsed all over his front. Loki stretched as satisfied as a cat before he rolled his heavyset brother over onto his back and took a hard, critical look at him. The room was mostly in shadows but Thor, only partially covered by a thin sheet, was clearly visible.

His huge lover looked utterly debauched and most definitely defiled, covered in cum and love bites, his lips swollen from kisses, his prick messy and swollen and red from when he’d come multiple times in the same day. His face was flushed and his eyes were heavy lidded as he smiled blissfully. He looked exhausted. Finally.

Loki magicked a warm, wet washcloth and gently moved it over Thor’s body, and then his own; cleaning them both. Then he entangled himself with his brother, making sure that Thor's huge beer belly draped over him, soft and silky smooth and very fat. Both of them fell asleep so entwined that Loki couldn’t tell what was his and what was Thor’s any longer.

***

Thor woke ravenous in the morning. Slightly less drunk than yesterday, now edging towards extremely tipsy and overly buzzed, his stomach gurgled and grumbled until Loki went out and got them both food.

He expected to find Thor drinking when he got back but apparently his brother was as good as his word, for he was up and even dressed, sitting in the chair and watching the HoloNet. Though, mostly what he actually appeared to be doing was dozing with his mouth open and his hand in his pants.

His shirt had risen up again, his fat belly showing as usual, and he was doing what most obese people did; holding his belly as though he was simultaneously trying to support himself and as though he couldn’t help but touch himself.

 _What a bum_ , Loki tried to think, even as his mouth went dry. But there really was something also incredibly sexy about how his brother sat there, comfortable and exposed, and something even shamelessly dissolute and wicked about him, with that suggestive hand slipping beneath his pants and his enormous, bloated stomach so indecently displayed.

He looked like he was always up for a filthy good time – and he always was.

 _Mine_ , Loki thought, shocked by the possessive swell of lust that burned through him. He hurriedly tried to push it away. It was most certainly only bodily lust after all. Thor would eventually go back to his muscled, chiseled glory, would put himself back together again, reunite with Jane Foster and be the perfect king of Asgard, and this strange, overwhelming passion between them would fade into a memory Thor would undoubtedly deny. Loki would be left behind as always. 

Loki pushed that bitter thought aside as well, trying to focus on the here and now. Frigga had been very adamant that he had to learn to let go of the bad thoughts which so frequently tried to consume him. “Your brother and I can’t save you every time,” she’d told him, loving and stern at the same time. “You must learn how to save yourself as well.”

 _I’m trying, Mother_ , he thought, looking back at his brother-lover.

Loki secretly loved that all of Thor’s shirts were too small to properly cover him and continuously rode up. He loved that his massively distended beer gut had no choice but to escape his clothing, as though all of Thor’s inner, filthy thoughts and wants and dissipations could no longer be hidden under his golden-boy façade.

This Thor, at least, this fat, drunken, randy, oversexed mess, was always going to be his. Loki wanted him and this Thor, too drunk to know better, wanted him in return.

Thor’s morning wood, undeterred by either his current drunk and unconscious state or their numerous copulations over the past twenty-four hours, was brazenly tenting his pants. His erection was so prominent that Thor had definitely touched himself while waiting for Loki to return; those thick fingers still brushing his erect prick even as he dozed.

Loki considered sucking his brother off before breakfast. He also considered making Thor eat at the table like a civilized being. Instead, he used his magic to turn the chair into a huge chaise lounge, wide enough to accommodate all of Thor’s immense body and even his fat belly, with extra to spare.

Thor didn’t even stir until Loki, the very spirit of mischief, pulled his hand out of his pants, climbed right into his lap – pressing his wiry body all up Thor’s uncovered midriff – and began to suck diligently on his earlobe.

Thor woke with a start and a snort, big hands gripping Loki’s backside as the Trickster God rolled his hips slowly and provocatively over the hardness in his pants. "Is this what you were waiting for, _brother_ ," he murmured sultry and teasing against Thor's ear, delighting in his full-body shiver, big belly clenching.

Thor drew in a quick breath, languidly arching his hugely obese body as he tried to rub himself shamelessly against his brother. “I _knew_ you’d be li’ this,” he said dreamily, still half-asleep and slurring only a little. He was thick and slow and obviously still heavily intoxicated, a full-time drunk, but he was remarkably lucid given the circumstances.

“Like what?” Loki asked throatily against Thor’s skin, delighting in another full-body shiver even as he continued to rock torturously slowly, grinding against that rigid erection poking into his ass.

Thor waved a shaky arm, huge stomach rising even further as his head fell back and he tried to grind hard and filthy against Loki’s crack and ass. His massive body curved upwards again, stretch marks exposed in the pale morning sunlight, his huge belly tight and straining.

“ _This_ – Fuck, you feel so good – _this_ – _ugh_ –,” Thor moaned in frustrated arousal as Loki refused to deviate from his achingly slow pace.

“Like what, Thor?” Loki teased him again, mouthing along his jawline and pressing his face to that wild beard. He continued his languorous movements, feeling shivers of arousal running up and down his spine, feeling desire pooling low in his gut, building the pleasure bit by bit from his constant, unrelenting, if leisurely, pace.

Gods this felt good. Thor was huge and hot and throbbing against his groin and arse, his lover’s huge stomach rubbing against him, Thor’s big hands holding him like he was made of glass –

Fuck, he could do this all day.

Thor, who liked everything fast and hard and immediate – but who was in no condition to make demands at the moment – was reduced to a moaning puddle of desire in minutes. His massively fat belly bulging up again, jutting proudly towards the ceiling, Thor’s every muscle straining beautifully as he pressed himself hard against his teasing lover. He whimpered low in his throat from the delicious pressure of their groins touching, Loki rocking against him and rolling his hips at the same time.

“Fu – _uck_ ,” the God of Thunder moaned. Loki loved his voice like this, utterly wrecked and ravaged by desire. Thor was so beautifully uninhibited when in the throes of passion. This too, was becoming an addiction: bringing his brother to the very edge and watching him fall over it.

“Like what, Thor?” he whispered into his brother’s ear. His voice was another weapon in his arsenal.

Thor really looked like a huge Viking chieftain these days. He was home from the wars and had decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his days drinking and carousing and eating and _definitely_ getting laid. Loki rocked slow and dirty against his lover again, chuckling at Thor’s loud moan, ripped from his hugely swelling gut, his belly and pects bouncing.

“So _fucking_ incredible,” Thor groaned, giving up and collapsing back onto the chaise, his chins falling down onto his heaving chest and letting Loki do whatever he liked.

Loki stopped moving at all then, panting against his brother’s warm skin as he sat there stunned. He was aching with arousal and Thor’s prick was rock-hard against the curve of his ass. ‘Incredible,’ he thought. No one had ever called him that before. His brother shifted beneath him, huge stomach still heaving as he tried to catch his breath. “Loki?” he asked, sounding concerned. He was fighting to open his eyes, his hands rising again to gently touch his brother’s sides. His eyes were bloodshot from alcohol and his cheeks were splotchy red. He looked fat and messy and like he didn't give a fuck anymore. He looked perfect.

Loki gave a tiny, involuntary sound of disbelief, and then he lifted his hands to weave them into Thor’s hair, tugging his brother until their lips met in a frantic, messy kiss.

Sighing into Thor’s mouth, he kissed him with tongue and teeth and lips, attempting to utterly devour his impossible brother as he pushed Thor back into the chaise’s cushions. He rose up on his knees so he could bend his body around Thor’s heavily bloated stomach, getting just the right angle so he could lick into that sinful mouth.

Thor’s hands moved to hold him gently at first and then not so gently as their kissed turned wet and dirty, both of them hungry and greedy for more.

Loki shifted his bodyweight, pulling them both down and maneuvering himself until they were both lying lengthwise across the chaise, Thor stretched out on top of him, cradled between Loki’s legs. His belly was crushed between them, Thor’s massive beer gut so swollen and distended with his recent binge and the past years of excess that it bulged to either side of their bodies – hard and hot and heavy and also, surprisingly, so giving and soft, the rolls of belly fat so malleable, that Loki dropped one hand down to stroke and caress and knead, even as he nibbled on his brother’s lips and tried to suck Thor’s tongue back into his own mouth.

Thor had wrapped both meaty arms tight around him, working one big hand beneath Loki’s shirt to brush up and down his spine as he moaned loudly into Loki’s mouth and squirmed on top of him.

Sparks of sensation travelled up Loki’s skin. Thor was slobbering all over him, drunkenly kissing his nose, his cheeks, the tip of his chin, before finding his lover’s lips again.

Loki’s shirt was riding up from Thor’s huge body writhing and rocking on top of him. The first brush of that gigantic belly against his bare skin had the vain, proud master of illusion arching like a drawn bow off the bed, openly pressing himself all up his brother’s considerable girth, his extremely bloated gut and stomach, his plump, fleshy, drooping breasts, those huge nipples puckered and hard beneath Thor’s thin shirt. By the Norns, Loki _needed_ to feel as much of him as possible. He burned with it.

“Gods, Thor,” he gasped, stunned, all flowery speech deserting him from Thor’s touch, his bare skin, the feel of his massively obese body surrounding him. “I could come just like this – with your huge – fat – _swollen_ \--- _belly_ – thrusting against me.”

Okay, so maybe not all speech had deserted him.

Thor groaned into his mouth, a chocked-off, half-swallowed moan as though Loki’s words were too much for him. He tried to move his big body on top of his brother, angling his hips and groin, desperate to feel Loki’s answering hardness, but his weight – that stunningly huge, sagging gut of his – was in the way.

He grunted with impatience, lips refusing to be torn from Loki’s own even as he heavily moved his big body atop him.

The Trickster god pulled back with a bright laugh, taking in Thor’s flushed, desperate face, the strain in his flabby arms as he tried to hold himself up, the slack cast of his features from how drunk he still was – and of course his exquisite, hugely obese body.

He reached up a hand to cup Thor’s familiar, grudgingly well-loved face. “Do you know how incredibly sexy _you_ look right now?”

Thor whimpered in his throat, utterly frozen against Loki’s fingers, eyes dazed and slightly stunned. Loki stroked his cheek, feeling something uncertain flow between them for the first time since that night on Helios-43. It felt delicate and new and oh so easily broken. The younger prince of Asgard always seemed to break the things he loved.

“Kiss me,” he whispered, for that suddenly seemed the safest option. To hell with saving themselves for the surprise Loki had planned later. He needed to make Thor lose all control, give himself to Loki, let Loki make him feel so messily good and right and sated, _right now._

Thor slumped right into his arms like melted ice cream, attaching his mouth to Loki’s again like he was a can of his beloved beer, kissing him so deeply that Loki felt himself becoming lightheaded. He could feel Thor’s straining erection against where his knee was raised to press into Thor’s belly.

Loki began to run his hands all over Thor’s body, kneading his back, teasing his straining shoulders and the bulging tendons in his neck, squeezing Thor’s plump ass.

There was a lot Loki could do with kissing and he did it all, even as he continued to run his hands all over his brother’s body. Thor followed him through all of it, breathing so heavily, massive belly swelling and expanding and then falling a bit again so rapidly that Loki half-suspected he might simply pass out.

But his massive brother seemed to consider kissing Loki to be the ultimate challenge, and so he hung on, huge body and heavy belly lolling more and more onto Loki as he grew tired, until he was essentially draped across his brother, lips slowing, their kisses growing longer, deeper, tongues tangling languidly together in a wet, intimate dance.

Throughout this, Loki had been guiding and turning their bodies bit by bit. _It was all about angles and circles,_ he thought, remembering advanced trigonometry readings in Asgard’s Hall of Learning, deep discussions about esoteric magical theory with Frigga. He wanted to laugh, giddy with lack of oxygen he supposed, that he was use mathematics to be able to rut against his hugely fat adoptive brother.

Thor was slightly on his side, just enough – and Loki had slid them over on the chaise just enough – that his enormously swollen gut draped over the edge of the chaise. Loki’s thigh had slid between Thor’s huge legs, their bodies now angled so that their groins slid together perfectly.

“Fu – _uck,_ ” Thor moaned in Loki’s ear at the first delicious slide of heat and pressure and hardness. Loki turned Thor’s head back to him again with the slightest of touches.

“Now make me come, _big boy_ ,” he demanded between the wet slide of their lips.

And Thor did, rocking slowly and heavily, massively obese body shuddering with each perfect thrust and roll of his hips.

They came like that; dreamlike and unhurried, lips and limbs and groins all pressed together, as birds called outside and spaceships flew overhead, and the universe turned all around them.

***

They had breakfast after that.

Well, Loki had breakfast. Thor lounged indecently on the chaise, belly and sagging pects pornographically on display, and managed to consume five roast chickens, three legs of lamb, six bunches of grapes and eight muffins each the size of his enormous fist.

When finished with his own simple meal, Loki sat beside him on the chaise to watch, leaning back on one arm.

About half-way through, bored and mischievous, he decided to conduct an experiment. He was curious to see if Thor actually equated sex with eating especially given his recent binge.

He reached out his other hand, ran it teasingly over Thor’s swollen stomach kneading it gently, before taking his brother's cock in hand. Thor was definitely half-hard and although he raised an eyebrow at Loki’s actions, he merely spread his legs wider and continued eating.

Eventually he stopped chewing altogether, head lolling back as his mouth fell open, and he spread his legs even wider, hand going to rub slowly over his massive belly as Loki pleasure him. Thor came with a slight belch, spilling hot and wet over Loki’s hand, a chicken leg held in his other hand, face and beard smeared with food and a blissed out, silly smile on his face.

“ ‘s good,” he mumbled around his overstuffed mouth, and Loki shook his head in amazement.

***

Thor unsurprisingly took a nap after all that food.

Loki did, however, finally get him out of their room that afternoon. The first leaves of autumn were turning golden-yellow and burnt-ochre, and there was a pleasing bite of coolness to the air when Loki led his brother outside.

Thor was clad in comfortable loafers and baggy pants as was he wont now, but his shirt – which managed to actually cover about half of his hugely distended stomach – was a dashing scarlet color, and his warm sweater was a deep blue with stitching of gold.

His beard was neatly trimmed at last, curtesy of Loki himself, and his riotous golden hair was pulled back in a half-up, half-down knot at the back of his head. He moved slowly, one hand unconsciously holding his stomach, in a way that resembled more a ponderous, lumbering sway than a walk. On top of his walk being slightly salacious, there was also something dignified, something even slightly dangerous about his firm jaw, the way his eyes were almost clear of drink and pierced keenly in all directions. Loki found him incredibly hot like this.

The Trickster God himself, who liked to remain low-key on Xandar – due to an unfortunate misunderstanding involving a bovine animal and the Nova Corps – was in the form of a slender, tiny, extraordinarily beautiful girl whose raven-hair, emerald eyes and pale, creamy skin were drawing all sorts of attention from the Xandarians.

And even more attention when they saw the hugely obese man she was with.

“Are you amusing yourself, brother?” Thor asked, his other arm hooked through the arm of the female form Loki currently wore.

She smiled up at him coquettishly, long dark eyelashes lowered demurely down over her pale cheeks. Her lips were plump and rosy-red and eminently kissable.

“Almost as much fun as I had when I turned my tongue long and snake-like and licked into your buxom ass yesterday, brother dear,” she said, in a low, smoky voice.

Thor felt himself flush, his breath catching, heart racing and an inconvenient throb of lust tightening his loins as memories rose up from his drunken brain. His belly was bouncing and he was breathing heavily as he tried to keep up with Loki's pace. He wasn't used to moving this fast, or this far, anymore.

“Odin’s beard, Loki,” he hissed, trying to mentally will the start of his erection away – knowing, fearing, secretly excited by the fact that if Loki decided to have him right here, right now, before all these people, he would let him and was yearning for his touch even now.

Gods, he was insatiable: as though now that he had Loki, actually _had_ him, he simply couldn’t get enough of him.

It had never been like this with any of his other lovers, yet Thor could remember countless nights as a young man when he’d wanked himself raw over Loki’s comely form and been filled with unbearable shame in the morning, needing to visit a brothel and fuck someone else hard to erase the memories.

Loki was laughing with delight, pulling Thor down into an open-mouthed kiss that began to turn into something very steamy and slightly raunchy before he pulled away again.

Thor was definitely hard now, and slightly dizzy, and certainly still far too drunk, otherwise he’d never have adjusted himself in his pants in full view of a little old lady. She turned as red as he did, scurrying off with her shopping and telling him off in a loud voice as she did.

“Loki,” Thor groaned, but his brother was laughing again, tears of mirth in his eyes, and didn’t hear him.

They sat down on a bench in a nearby park for a while, to allow for Thor to catch his breath. Thor fed the local wildlife and Loki gave a running commentary on the passersby.

“So where are we going?” Thor asked him, after Loki finally seemed to have exhausted himself making fun of the Xandarians.

His brother slanted him a look from his latest form's stunningly sea-green eyes. “You’ll see,” he/she promised sweetly, helping Thor up from the bench and they continued on.

 _By the Valkyries’ tits_ , he thought, preparing himself as best he could. The fresh air had done him good and he was rapidly sobering up – certainly no more than heavily buzzed now – he tried to tell himself, as Loki knocked on a plain door in a deserted side street, passed the man on the other side a hefty sum of cash, and was given a key.

Thor was feeling a bit lightheaded by this point; it had been a good many hours since he’d last had a drink. He was still pleasantly sloshed, but a feeling of anxiousness was beginning to settle low in his gut: the knowledge that the last of the alcohol was rapidly leaving his system – and bad things would happen when it did.

He might have been swaying by this point because when he tried to follow Loki through the door, his ungainly, extremely overweight body lurched forward and he staggered, almost falling, save for Loki’s arm around him.

“Almost there,” his brother murmured in that voice of his that sounded like honeyed-mead and the froth on a fresh cold beer to Thor’s ears. He leaned heavily on his brother as they continued down several damp, darkly lit rock hallways, knowing Loki would hold him up.

“Here we are,” Loki said at last as he reached out and unlocked a huge iron door with ringing clang. The sound echoed in the corridors. For a brief moment, Thor wondered if he should be worried given Loki’s long history of betrayal and then he chided himself for being a fool. If Loki had truly wanted to hurt him, all he would have had to do was leave Thor in that brothel room where he’d found him, passed out from drink and gorged on food in a futile attempt to satiate himself after Loki’d left the first time.

The door opened into darkness and warm, moist, slightly sulfur-smelling air hit them both. Loki tugged Thor inside and tapped a glowing panel on the wall. Amber-colored glow lights – cunningly disguised as rocks – flickered on around a cavernous space, letting Thor see where they were for the first time.

“There are natural hot springs under this location,” Loki told him, leading them both over to a bubbling pool of clear, blue-green water, awash with foam and which had clouds of steam and vapor billowing upwards in a warm mist.

“Why?” Thor asked him, realizing Loki was undressing him only when moist, clammy air hit his half hard prick.

Loki paused in his efforts to pull Thor’s pants down to eye his current state with satisfaction before reaching out to palm his lover’s erection in slow, filthy movements. Thor shivered as delightful tendrils of arousal curled low in his huge gut and rolled up his spine. He spread his legs further, eyes falling shut even as his knees buckled.

He could _hear_ the smile in Loki’s voice as he teased: “Impatient for the main event already, brother?”

His tone was warm and fond and slightly disbelieving, and there wasn’t the slightest trace of malice to be found. Thor relaxed into his brother’s arms as Loki stood, pulling Thor’s shirt off with one hand while his other continued to lazily fondle Thor’s slowly filling prick. He smoothed long, elegant fingers down over the ridges of Thor’s spine before brazenly groping his ass, massaging his soft buttocks as Thor leaned his full weight onto his brother, head lolling onto his shoulder, thrusting slow and heavy into Loki’s loose grip as he began to feel very good indeed.

“I thought we could,” Loki purred in his ear, “indulge ourselves a little.” Thor hummed happily tilting his hips further forward. Sex was always good. It was even better with how full he felt. 

There was no sound save for the bubble of the water, the drip of moisture on the walls, Thor’s loud, labored breathing, and the slick sound of Loki’s hand on his cock.

Thor could spend the rest of his life doing this; just him and Loki and the feel of skin on skin, the rising passion between them, the addictive rush of Loki’s touch, his presence, his green, green eyes on Thor.

For long, slow dreamy minutes there was nothing by Loki’s hand on him, his lips kissing up Thor’s throat, the press of his slender body all up Thor’s big belly and bouncy pects.

Thor only realized Loki had resumed his usual form – now enticingly naked – and that they were both half in the hot spring pool, warm, wet water surging over their legs and thighs, when Loki paused in his languid movements and whispered against his lips: “Thor, are you close?”

He gave a tiny moan, still thrusting his huge body sluggishly forward into Loki’s heavenly grip.

“Good,” Loki said, sounding pleased. He tugged Thor forward further into the pool until hot, steamy water covered them both up to their waists.

Thor felt suddenly lighter, his hugely fat stomach now sagging slightly less as the water helped hold him up. It swirled in intense sensation over his swollen prick, his heavy, aching balls, against his twitching entrance which was desperate for Loki’s cock to fill him. He badly wanted a drink – everything felt so overwhelmingly powerful – but more than that he wanted Loki to touch him again.

Loki was watching him with the unblinking, unwavering gaze of a snake eyeing its prey, seeming to study Thor’s every reaction.

Thor came forward at his silent request, letting Loki pull him up into his arms to lift his hugely obese body with Asgardian strength. Thor’s massive belly made it difficult to wrap his legs around his lover, and Loki turned and pressed Thor’s huge back against the rock surrounding them so that the smooth wall and the frothing water aided him in holding his brother up.

One hand splayed over Thor’s arse and the other stroked over and down Thor’s belly, working its way under the folds of fat, his massive overhang, until it wrapped around Thor’s aching cock once more.

Thor moaned audibly, wantonly, freely, over the rush of the water, wrapping his huge arms around his brother as he pulled him into a messy kiss. The first brush of their cocks together, Loki taking them both in his strong hand, had Thor writhing uncontrollably.

Loki tried to keep their deliciously slow pace, humming with amusement into Thor’s mouth as they panted and moaned against one another, but Thor, desperately keyed up, wasn’t having it.

Their kiss turned wild and messy and hot, Loki grinding hard and heavy against Thor’s shameless, unrestrained rubbing and arching of his glorious body. Soon Thor was frenziedly rutting and thrusting into Loki’s grip, his legs tight around his lover as he arched his whole body again and again and again – lust and want and longing and hunger and centuries of desire in his every groan of pleasure - - before he came magnificently all over them both.

Loki, shivering through his own orgasm, worked them over, milking his brother slowly and perfectly through every pulse of his twitching cock until Thor became overstimulated, dropping his head down onto Loki’s shoulder and shuddering with each touch.

He loved how Thor relaxed utterly every time he came, as though his entire body released everything all at once and only the memory of his recent pleasuring at Loki’s hands remained for long, dreamy minutes. This time was no different.

He drooped in Loki’s arms like a loadstone, the Trickster God walking them back to sit on the stone steps by the entrance of the pool, placing Thor down onto the top-most step and sitting down beside him. He relaxed into the warm, soothing waters, feeling tension leak from his muscles. He shifted a bit so that his brother could lean against his side, wrapping an arm around his enormous belly and rubbing it soothingly.

He made sure to press the side of his leg all up against that huge, massively distended belly of his as well. He couldn’t help but love the feel of it against his bare skin.

Thor was mumbling nonsense in his arms, growing heavier and heavier by the second. His eyes would fall closed, his head drop forward, before he jerked awake again. Loki reached out with his other hand and began to stroke slow, soothing circles over Thor’s enormous stomach on this side as well. Thor released a small sound of pleasure. His head slid down until it rested on Loki’s shoulder, the hot, soothing water rolling and frothed up to their shoulders.

Thor’s eyes fell softly shut and he was asleep in Loki’s arms within moments.

Loki let him rest for a quarter of an hour, arms wrapped around his enormously fat brother, chin resting on his head. Then, feeling Thor’s mental shields completely lowered from drink and sleep and sex, he slid his way inside, magic tendrils surround them both as Loki wove a stunningly intricate illusion – and followed Thor into his dreams.

***

Thor ducked the swing of an ax, elbowed his opponent brutally in the face and turned, catching the downward swing of another opponent’s broadsword in a one-handed grip. He threw the Einherjar across the training room and laughed loudly, joyfully, as battle lust gripped him.

A third opponent swung at him. He ducked the blade, kneed the man in the chest, then threw him aside as well.

“Is that all you’ve got?!” he bellowed, laughing again.

The three guards from the Einherjar, Asgard’s elite warriors, looked winded and abashed, but they were not surprised. Everyone knew that Odin’s firstborn was the finest warrior in the Nine Realms.

The sun was shining, Asgard glittered and gleamed around him, his body was strong and fast and sure, the ultimate weapon, and it was a glorious day to be alive.

“Who’s next?” he demanded, watching as the Einherjar looked unwilling to a man. Sif, still young enough that her long body was coltish and awkward, stepped forward with a determined scowl on her face.

“How about me, brother?” came the mocking, insouciant voice behind him, and Thor’s stomach jumped with sudden nerves, pleasure and apprehension and a fierce throb of something he dared not name, as he turned and beheld Loki standing behind him.

His slender, elegant brother looked gorgeous in his soft, green tunic and those tight black pants that clung indecently to his hips and thighs. He was spinning a knife around his fingers, a smirk hovering over his lips and his bright green eyes glittered with challenge and mischief.

“None of your games, brother,” Thor said slowly.

Loki held up his hands, the knife magically disappearing, as though to say, ‘Who, me?’ and looked outraged, but Thor could see the calculation in his eyes. “Now, would I do that?” And he smiled wider.

“Yes!” Thor said, an echoing chorus of corresponding ‘yes’’ coming from Thor’s friends and the Einherjar. Loki’s face darkened and his lips thinned but whatever he would have said was cut off by the musical laughter of their mother.

Frigga, queen of Asgard, was coming down the slope from the palace towards the training yards in a flutter of blue silk. Her deep golden hair was intricately twisted up on her head and her face was one of timeless beauty and grace. Her blue eyes – Thor’s eyes – were merry with laughter.

“Your reputation precedes you, my son,” she told Loki, stepping up beside him next to the fence and surveying both her sons with pride.

“It’s not a trick or a cheat to use every advantage at my disposal,” Loki told her suddenly.

“Not in a true fight,” she agreed, “but against your brother, who is holding back his true strength?”

Loki shot Thor a disgruntled, unimpressed look. “Doesn’t look like he’s holding back to me,” he insinuated.

“I’m just stronger than you, brother. You do too much book-reading to be a warrior,” Thor shot back.

“Say that to my face!”

“I just did.” Thor was unbearably smug.

“Boys!” Frigga interposed, looking exasperated.

“A tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury and signifying – _nothing_ ,” Loki quoted, “thou lily-liver’d boy.”

“Why you –!” Thor came towards his brother, face red at the insult to his courage and intelligence both, blood hot, and his cock uncomfortably tight in his britches. Arguing with Loki was always like this.

“Boys!” Frigga bellowed, stepping between them with a stern look.

She shot Loki a disappointed frown, but the look she levelled on Thor was more complicated: assessing and curious and worried all at the same time. Her hand was pressed against his chest to keep him from his brother and she could clearly feel the pounding of his heart, which was much too hard for a common argument.

He pulled back from her hurriedly, face flaming, and dropped his eyes to the ground.

“Sorry, Mother.”

Loki echoed him.

He could feel Frigga’s eyes on him. “Come spar with me, Loki. I want to assess your progress myself, before I let you and your brother beat each other to a pulp.”

Thor snorted, eyes still on the ground. “As if he could.”

“Thor!”

“I’m going, Mother.” And he looked up to nod at Sif, who was hovering at the edge of the ring, waiting for her turn.

Sif, at least, put up a good fight, but Thor couldn’t appreciate it much; he was completely distracted by the match going on in the next ring.

Although, to be fair, so was almost everyone in the training yards. It was rare that Loki took to the rings and rarer still for the queen to do so.

Frigga fought in her full skirts; a simple sword borrowed from the Einherjar in her hand. Loki fought only with his daggers.

Thor was expecting a restrained thrust and parry with little physical contact; a delicate affair as befit both his mother and younger brother. He was stunningly mistaken.

Frigga and Loki met in a vicious, brutal, cut-throat dance, made all the more shocking by the graceful flow of their bodies, the joy in their eyes and the teasing barbs they exchanged as they fought.

Thor hadn’t known his reserved, lady-like mother could fight like that, but Frigga wasn’t the one distracting him from his own match with the Lady Sif.

That was – as always – Loki.

His brother moved with the deceptive beauty of a snake, his body. Bending and twisting to avoid blows and to strike from unexpected directions and angles. Thor could see muscle and sinew rippling beneath his thin shirt and those sinfully tight pants. His long, elegant hands flashed with knives faster than Thor could follow; a slight of hand to when and where they would appear that would make him deadly to any opponent he fought. His silky dark hair flowed and rippled as he danced, his sharp, handsome features were arresting in their fierce concentration, and his eyes sparkled brighter than Thor had ever seen them.

He hadn’t seen his brother so fully in the moment, so joyfully happy, since they were young.

He was stunningly beautiful and Thor, his heart pounding and his stomach clenching with a hollow, burning feeling, couldn’t look away.

Loki was laughing, his face alive and free with joy in a way his reserved, bookish brother never allowed himself to be. He was so vividly bewitching and alluring in that moment – delicate and feral, ethereal and sensual, and deadly as all the most beautiful things always were – that Thor felt his stomach drop out from under him, a burning ball of fire, a glow of excitement and heart pounding shock, like a bolt of lightning, hitting him with the force of a thunderclap.

He gasped, entire body drawn like a bowstring, his sword dropping point down towards the ground –

– and Sif tackled him right into the mud.

“Oomph!” He saw stars.

Good-natured laugher echoed around the training yards, among it Loki’s bright, mocking wheezes, and Thor closed his eyes as embarrassment warred with stunned shock warred with – something else; something slow and warm and delicious that pooled low in his gut and had his blood pounding in his veins.

“By the Norns, you’re heavy, Thor,” Sif was saying, slightly irked. She’d overbalanced and fallen sprawled across his lower half. As she clambered back onto her feet, she accidentally brushed his groin and her eyes widened almost comically. Her face flushed in splotches and she suddenly couldn’t meet his gaze, fiddling with her sword instead.

Thor got slowly and carefully to his feet, holding his shield protectively in front of him. But before he could open his mouth to explain or apologize or _something,_ Loki hopped over the fence between their rings, all long limbs and acerbic wit and Thor couldn’t help looking at him, giving Sif her chance to flee.

Loki’s smile didn’t bode well. “Let’s see if we can’t continue your losing streak today, brother,” he mocked, pushing sweaty strands of hair back from where they’d slipped free of his hair clip. There was color high on his cheeks and his eyes sparkled with teasing malevolence.

And Thor’s blood was pounding in challenge and anger now, in addition to that strange fire he felt when he looked at Loki’s flushed face and full, parted lips, the way he stood there so provocatively, wantonly, with a hand on his hip and that raised eyebrow of his –

– and Thor just knew this was going to end badly.

It took less than 30 seconds.

Thor, trying in vain not to let Loki touch him lest he embarrass himself further, was so clumsy and uncoordinated that he was overturned and sat on once more; this time completely on purpose.

His back now caked entirely in mud and Loki sat insolently astride him as people laughed and cheered and booed, the crown prince of Asgard wondered, for the first time in his life, if this might not be a good time to join his ancestors in the Halls of Valhalla.

He was – well, he was _definitely_ hard – _very_ hard; his cock was flushed and erect and pressing so strongly against the inseam of his trousers that Thor’s hand twitched in need to relieve the pressure. His heart was pounding in a way that had nothing to do with physical exertion and he felt hot and cold at the same time.

Loki, sitting astride his thighs and pressed exactly where Thor didn’t want him to be – _oh God’s but he did, he wanted Loki there harder_ – certainly noticed Thor’s little - - _reaction_.

His eyebrow, that damnable eyebrow, rose and he looked extremely amused, shooting a look back to where Sif was rapidly making for the showers. “Oh,” he said airily, waving a languid hand with an aristocrat’s careless grace. “So, that’s how it is.” He leaned forward to hiss in Thor’s ear: “Lady Sif got you all _hot_ and _bothered,_ did she? Couldn’t even concentrate on your own brother once she was here?” He sounded strangely peeved.

But Thor couldn't hear him because as Loki leaned forward, mischief and annoyance undoubtedly on his brain, he unintentionally rolled his hips, his groin, his strong thighs and long legs and his soft, long prick in those too-tight trousers, over his brother’s aching erection.

Thor bit his lip hard, every nerve in his body screaming for him to arch up, press himself all over his brother, and his vision turned grey at the edges as he fought not to jizz in his pants right there – before his friends and his men – and _their mother!_

He shoved Loki away. “Get off!” he said, gruff and flushed. Hiding behind his shield once more, feeling dizzy and sick and horrifyingly aroused at the same time, he headed towards the men’s showers as fast as he could. Frigga’s disconcerting gaze and Loki’s bright, musical laughter following after him.

It was with unspeakable relief that he got under the hot water in the most remote part of the changing rooms. Steam and mist filled the air and he almost groaned in pleasure as hot water soaked into his aching, overused muscles.

He didn’t look down as he soaped himself up and washed himself down. Nor did he go near his prick. He was hard enough that it would only take a few strokes before he was coming. And then there would be no denying what had happened; what was happening more and more often around Loki as they grew older.

 _It was a normal reaction_ , he told himself. He was a young man, barely more than a youth. Everything turned him on and made him aroused. He wanted to fuck everyone.

It meant nothing. It would fade in time, and no one need know.

He breathed out long and slow and finally felt his heart rate slow. It would pass.

Thor, clean and warm and finally relaxed, leaned forward and let his eyes fall shut. Water sluiced over his body, the sound and feel of it soothing and repetitive, and he allowed his mind and body to float, letting himself just be in the moment.

He realized he was thinking about Loki – seeing him fighting, feral and wild and free and stunningly beautiful; hearing the elegant, drawling, precise cadence of his never-ending chatter; feeling his slim, strong body against his skin, pressed hard against him, writhing on top of him as they wrestled, in all the ways he longed for – when a jolt of pure arousal burned along his spine, shooting down like liquid-lightning to pool deep in his gut, curling his balls, his prick throbbing so needily that he had one hand on it, was stroking himself in slow, delicious, albite clumsy and unpracticed motions before had had time to think about it or argue with himself.

And then it felt so good he couldn’t have stopped if Odin himself appeared and demanded answers.

This, _this_ was what he needed. And he wasn’t harming anyone; no one need ever know, least of all his brother. Gods, why did he not do this sooner. This would relieve the tension. He twisted his wrist a little. A small, shaky groan escaped him. Why did he fight so hard against this when it felt so _fucking_ good? This would take care of his inconvenient little problem and then he could go back to being the big brother, the golden prince, the hero Asgard required.

He just needed a good, long wank first.

Every time the memory of Loki's teasing, sitting wantonly astride him, strong legs enclosing him, groin to groin and their bodies flush together, rose before his eyes, Thor’s prick twitched and throbbed and pulsed and Thor stroked it because that felt sinfully good and because every time he did _that,_ that glorious heat, that warm ball in his stomach, grew and grew and grew – a rising tide of pleasure so strong he wanted to whimper with delight and the helpless need for more – sparks of intense sensation fluttering and pooling in his gut.

And every time he touched himself he thought of how it would feel if it was Loki’s long, elegant fingers wrapped around his shaft, Loki’s body pressed against his, Loki spread warm and willing beneath him as Thor stroked himself and rocked and rolled his hips and rutted against him and rubbed their cocks together and – and – _and_ –

He was biting his forearm to keep from making a sound when Loki spoke from behind him: “Now, just what are you doing down here all by yourself, brother?”

Thor’s heart lurched straight up into his throat and then he was frantically gripping his slippery prick, trying in vain not to come from the knowledge that Loki was _right there_. He was _right there_ and if he knew –

Thor’s brain short circuited and refused to go down that thought path.

“And just who is the lucky lady you’re thinking about as you rub yourself raw, Thor?” Loki was mocking, voice rich and teasing and doing that thing he did when he tried to get a rise out of Thor, and which sounded like _flirting_ to his sex-starved, hopelessly aroused brain.

And if Thor hadn’t been so aroused, so hard, his cock throbbing between his legs and pulsing in his fist – if he’d been a bit older and much wiser – he might have noticed the slight bitterness in Loki’s tone as well.

But he didn’t and so he flinched away from his brother and Loki, taking that as a challenge of course, reached out and grabbed him, throwing himself off balance as Thor pulled back so that he slammed into his brother and then they both slid straight into the shower’s far wall – Loki still fully-clothed and getting soaked through in an instant.

But the Trickster God didn’t even notice because he slipped right beneath Thor’s shaky mental defenses and saw exactly who his brother had been thinking about as he wanked himself off in the shower –

 _Loki, hot and sweaty and flushed as he gave Thor a triumphant look._

_Loki, feral and beautiful as he fought like he was dancing._

_Loki, astride Thor and rolling his hips, teasing and provocative and entirely shredding Thor's control._

_Loki, magic surrounding him as he completed a perfectly executed spell. He looked like an enchanted, fey creature that Thor could never hold onto._

_Loki, leaning against a column in Asgard’s palace, deep in conversation with one of the greatest scholars in the Nine Realms, face alight with interest and brilliant mind churning._

_Loki, blowing him a teasing kiss after playing some trick that had set the whole court baying for his and Thor’s blood._

_Loki…. Loki…. Loki…_

He stumbled back, eyes wide as dinner plates and face entirely drained of blood so that his green eyes looked sickly and glowing. He looked stunned. He looked _scared._

Thor felt suddenly sick, horrified shame and dread rapidly wilting his erection.

“Loki!” He turned, unintentionally giving Loki a full view of his swollen groin, his half-tented cock rising up from its nest of curls. Loki’s eyes dropped to it and widened even further and Thor, face flaming, dropped his hand which had been reaching out towards his brother and attempted to cover himself.

Loki stopped his backward scrambling, apparently stunned into complete immobility by Thor’s perverted lusting over his own brother. His lips parted as he breathed heavily, tongue darting out to shakily lick them, and when he raised his eyes to Thor’s face after several painful seconds in which he just _stood_ there, he looked impossibly young and _afraid_.

“I - - I - - ,” the young Asgardian prince stammered, swallowing heavily and wrenching his eyes back up to Thor’s face with effort. “All this time?” he asked faintly, looking poleaxed and making no sense at all. His tone was bewildered.

“I – it’s nothing!” Thor assured him hastily, hands tightening over himself even as his cock, emboldened by Loki’s nearness, twitched again and he desperately just wanted to touch himself. But his heart was pounding unpleasantly, his stomach churning with nerves and he thought he might also be violently sick at Loki’s feet. “It’s just – just a normal reaction, that’s all. Nothing to get your shirt in a twist over. Sif was –”

Loki’s eyes flashed with sudden rage and Thor’s words got strangled in his throat, tapering off into silence. Loki looked like he wanted to murder him.

“Sif,” his brother hissed, taking one fierce step forward as Thor simultaneously tried to disappear into the wall behind him. “ _Sif!”_ He looked irate and slightly unhinged. “Sif!!”

Thor tried to speak quickly. “Well, she’s comely - - and – and a good fighter –”. _And she looks a bit like you_ , his traitorous subconscious added.

Loki reached out and placed a single finger across Thor’s lips, silencing him more effectively than any magic. Thor swallowed heavily, throat dry and sudden dizziness assailing him. Loki was far too close in Thor’s present state. His flagging cock woke up and began to take an interest again.

His brother leaned forward so that his face was only a hairsbreadth away, warm breath ghosting over Thor’s lips and his eyes so very green.

“And she’s who you dream about at night, is she?” he murmured in that silvery voice of his, the one that filled Thor's dreams of late. “When you touch yourself, alone in the silence and the dark – where no one can see?”

Thor’s heart was pounding again and he shivered as arousal began to trickle down his spine, slow and sweet and forbidden.

“When arousal pools low in your gut and your prick starts to harden,” Loki continued, unmercifully, like all of Thor's suppressed desires made flesh. “And soon you’re thrusting shamefully into your own fist, face buried in your pillow to muffle the sounds of your own unseemly moaning – _because I’m right next door_ –”

His voice was torture, low and intimate and forbidden and Norns, Thor was so hard, his breathing a wheeze as he tried to suck in air, that he might come just like this, with Loki’s voice in his ear, his body so close Thor could feel his body heat, and his erotic voice whispering pleasure.

Never in all his centuries had he been this turned out.

“ _She’s_ who you want to touch you right now, is she?” Loki’s hands were moving down, skimming over the sculpted planes of Thor’s chest and hard pects, his rock-hard abdomen, and Thor couldn’t have moved even if he’d mustered the coordination.

Loki’s lips went to the shell of Thor’s ear, their bodies flush together, and Thor’s hands fell away from his groin as though weighted with lead, his eyes helplessly fluttering shut as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, _because Loki was wearing no clothes_.

 _Magic_ , he thought hysterically.

His brother was hard as well, his cock brushing against Thor’s inner thigh as he finished his soliloquy triumphantly, sibilantly: “ _She’s_ who you want to _fuck_ you right now?” He sounded smug and knowing and as though he knew a secret he would hold over Thor until the end of time…

And then he turned so that their pricks brushed together, sliding hot and silky smooth together under the warm water.

Thor groaned, tortured beyond endurance. “ _Loki_ ,” he warned shakily.

His brother’s smile against his cheek was smug and self-satisfied and slightly trembling, though he tried to hide it. “Here I am, _brother_.”

Thor made an indescribable sound low in his throat before he turned his head and kissed his brother – his _brother_ – full on the lips the way he’d only kissed lusty wenches before, greedy, and desperate and demanding.

And he knew with bone-deep certainty as Loki began to kiss him back, slow and hesitant at first and then deepening the kiss until they were panting into each other’s mouths and Thor began to moan quietly with need, that he never wanted to kiss anyone else again.

Loki began to wank them both together, taking their cocks and rubbing them against one another so deliciously that Thor thought he had actually died and gone to Valhalla. Norns, but his grandfather would have something to say about this. And then Loki stroked Thor from root to tip, thrusting against him, and everything else fled his head but the touch and feel and taste of Loki in his arms.

He moaned loud enough to be heard over the water still pouring over them both and Loki smiled against his lips. “So, you’ve always – always been – a screamer,” he said, between bruising kisses.

He wanked Thor’s shaft from root to tip again and again, circling the head with his thumb and then running a finger over the slit, feeling it leaking against the pad of his finger and rubbing it, before stroking him again. Thor broke from the kiss with a gasp, body arching as he tried to grind himself hard and filthy against his brother, thrusting into his fist with his head thrown back against the shower wall.

Loki dropped Thor’s pick and took hold of his hips, indulging his brother for several long delicious moments as they rutted together under the spray, slow and deliberate and fucking amazing, no matter how Thor tried to speed up the pace.

After several slippery, wet moments, when Thor’s breath was becoming strangled as he neared his climax already, Loki pulled back to let Thor catch his breath, before he dropped to his knees on the wet tile and looked up at his brother from between Thor’s spread legs.

Pre-cum was leaking copiously from the head of Thor’s prick as that whole organ gave a violent twitch when Thor opened his eyes and looked down at his brother.

He was going to come, oh gods. He could feel the tightening in his balls, the hot sphere of fire in his gut building so that it was already too much, his whole body tightening and arching and drawing up as Loki – never taking those green – _green_ – eyes off Thor – leaned forward and placed his full, plump lips around the head of Thor’s cock – and slowly sucked him into his hot, wet tight little mouth.

Everything tightened, pleasure pulsed white-hot and Thor tried to breathe, to not simply pass out from the pleasure…and then he arched up, his moan a shattered, broken thing and thrusted once, deep into the sinful heat of Loki’s mouth and came explosively just like that – his first ever orgasm with another person lasting all of 30 seconds as he spurted streams of white, sticky cum down his brother's throat.

And there was finally silence in his head. Gods he felt good, his body entirely drained and heavy and sated.

Thor came back to himself to find he was held securely in Loki’s arms and still on his feet, long, gentle fingers stroking up and down his spine in a soothing rhythm as the hot water pounded down over them both – washing all evidence of their transgression away.

Loki was still erect, his prick hard against Thor’s hip, but his brother seemed in no hurry to remedy this, instead smoothing along Thor’s skin in what was for him an uncharacteristically hesitant fashion.

Thor rested his head on Loki’s shoulder and waited for the inevitable fallout. He knew he should feel guilty, filled with shame and horror, but everything felt numb and distant save for the feel of Loki’s warm, silky skin against his.

He just breathed.

At last Loki spoke, voice rumbling against Thor’s chest. “I find you attractive like this,” he said wonderingly, teasingly stroking between the cleft of Thor’s arse now, scraping over his brother’s entrance and seeming to delight in the resultant shudder Thor gave and the twitch of his spent cock pressed between them.

Thor’s voice was hoarse and still dazed. “What…a – a perverted, shameful mess, driven mad with lust for his own brother?”

Loki continued to stroke over Thor’s arse, up his back, tangling fingers in his hair. “Yes, brother, exactly. A mess.” _Just like me_ , he did not add but it hung between them in the mist.

Thor pulled back to find Loki’s face softened in an expression neither of them were able to name. Gods but Thor wanted him again, _needed_ him again.

“Loki,” he said, trembling as he stroked his brother’s cheeks with more tenderness than he’d ever allowed himself to reveal before. Loki’s eyes opened, the green almost entirely gone and the pupils blown wide with lust.

“I know this is a dream,” Thor admitted, the feel of Loki’s magic almost a tangible thing now so attuned was Thor to his brother. He hadn’t been entirely certain, his brother really was an excellent sorcerer, until Loki’s admission that he liked Thor’s current form.

Loki narrowed his eyes, obviously preparing to be spiteful on principle, but Thor leaned forward and kissed him with aching gentleness before he could take offense. Sorcerers really were a touchy lot where their pride was concerned. And his brother was a vain creature at the best of times.

“Take us back,” Thor said. “I want to see you and – and I _need_ you again.”

For a moment Thor thought he might be mistaken after all but then the world rippled around them, the illusion was dispelled and Thor found himself waking up from a deep sleep with a loud snort.

***

The hugely fat God of Thunder raised his head. He’d been asleep, entirely naked and sprawled across his brother, drooling on his shoulder while he snored loudly. Rolls of fat from Thor’s humungous stomach covered Loki’s slender form. They moved and jiggled, bulging as Thor raised his chins from Loki’s bony shoulder and looked around him.

Everything felt slow and hazy and good. His body felt heavy and full but – although his mind told him he’d just had some of the best sex of his life – his prick and balls hung low and swollen and shivery ripples of desire were running slowly up and down his spine and they settled low in his gut when he realized Loki was naked beneath him.

They were still in the hot springs, although Loki had managed to get Thor over to a reclining chair after he’d fallen asleep in the springs itself.

Thor’s massively bloated and fat belly was swelling even larger as his breathing increased, fluttering out even further and almost entirely encasing his brother in acres of pale, soft skin and fat. His love handles were bunched and prominently on display. His legs were entangled with Loki’s, his huge bare arse was shamelessly exposed to the slightly cooler air and goosepimples were breaking out over his skin. HIs arms dangled off the sides of the chair and his bulging pects were brushing against Loki's bony chest, the nipples puckering slightly as Thor's cock hardened in anticipation.

His truly enormous stomach was so large, so fat, that it draped off the edge of the chair as well.

He felt big and comfortable and relaxed, alcohol moving sluggishly through his veins and warming his insides, and his stomach was full enough that he was just on the verge of overstuffed – he'd really had a big breakfast - feeling so good and full that his prick automatically responded. He was definitely aroused already, desire building slowly and sweetly, building in the base of his spine as he moved slowly and heavily against his brother, trying to angle himself just so in order to feel Loki's prick against his own. 

He pulled back after a moment, slowly levering his enormous body into a somewhat upright position, arms trembling under his weight, so that he could look into his brother’s face. HIs brother's eyes were open and steady on his face. Thor gave him a lopsided grin, trying not to feel ashamed of himself. 

HIs movement had the advantage of rubbing their groins together, delicious friction causing a wave of desire to shoot through him once more and turning Loki’s slightly watchful gaze into one of resigned amusement and a faint waver to his lips that meant he was turned on as well.

It would take Thor longer to come this time; days of excess, of too much booze and far too much food, of constant bodily pleasuring had left his body wrung out, tired and mostly limp.

Still, he was sure he had one more in him. He shifted again, attempting to roll his hips and rock his huge body against Loki’s and was rewarded with another wave of arousal and Loki’s tiny gasp.

His lover watched him from behind wary, bemused green eyes, Thor’s huge belly spreading out around them both and leaving only Loki's head and neck exposed. He wiggled his arms out from underneath Thor's body and began to stroke up Thor’s sides, playing with his prominent love handles and the rolls of fat that overlapped one another as Thor continued to rock them together. Thor's pects and his belly and the fat on his arms undulated as he rolled his big hips, and Loki moaned quietly at the sight, hands desperately kneading Thor's belly. He looked overwhelmed and he was flushed and hard against Thor's own length.

But he was strangely, alarmingly silent. Thor had never thought he’d see the day when Loki Silvertongue was too hesitant to talk.

“That was a – a pleasant dream,” he gasped, groaning silently as their groins met once more. The only problem with his current size was that it was sometimes hard to get the friction he wanted. It was best when Loki took control. “I’d forgotten how – how beautiful you looked that day.”

Arousal swept through him once more, slow and sweet and building in waves as Loki began to circle the huge puckered area around one of his nipples. He rocked his body slowly against Loki’s answering hardness, too heavy to gain much momentum but feeling delicious tendrils of rising lust coil in his gut and shiver up his spine nonetheless.

He could do this, just this, just fuck Loki and be fucked by him and touch him for the rest of his life.

 _I love you_ , he thought, afraid that Loki would hear him, would read the emotion on his flushed face. Even more afraid that he wouldn’t.

***

Loki still couldn’t believe that after everything here they both were. He couldn’t believe Thor had wanted him all these centuries; he couldn’t believe how utterly wanton and debauched perfect warrior Thor Odinson could be – or how fat. Gods he was fat. 

Thor moved above him, seated fully on Loki’s prick and rocking his hugely fat body, head thrown back, chins wobbling, love handles jiggling and massively engorged stomach wobbling and bouncing all around him as he wantonly and shamelessly fucked himself on his brother’s cock.

Thor was so fat now that he panted with the exertion required to move his heavy body, but his flushed face was filled with sweaty, blissed out pleasure and his mouth was open in a wide, wet gape as he moaned lasciviously, grinding himself down on Loki’s prick as his brother drove up into him.

Loki loved him like this, loved watching him entirely lost to pleasure, loved watching him indulge so thoroughly that they only thing on Thor’s mind was what felt good – food and drink and, apparently, Loki.

The very essence of Thor, when everything else was stripped away, still seemed to long for his brother.

And there was something so incredibly heady, so powerful, so right about that, that Loki wanted to fuck Thor into next week, wanted to drive his massively fat brother over the edge again and again and again, touching him everywhere, playing with his belly and driving him made with pleasure. And then he wanted to feed him and fuck him all over again.

Yet he’d never been the slightest bit interested in girls, boys, things from the eldritch dimension, anything, before this…Not before now, anyway.

Not until he’d seen Thor gorge himself on food and alcohol, growing larger and larger, a constantly drunken, gigantic, massively obese mess of a man as he tried to sate a part of himself he couldn’t even name

Not until he’d touched his brother’s hugely fat, magnificent body, stroked over his prominent love handles, fondled his sagging pects and small, hard nipples…and fucked him over and over and over again until they both saw stars.

Not until he’d seen Thor’s broad, florid, beloved face screw up with pleasure, head thrown back and the muscles in his neck tight and straining, his mouth falling open, a wet, dark gape as he moaned brokenly, heard him making those choked little cries which meant he was getting close and that he still couldn’t believe how good he felt…

Thor was still moving over Loki's prick in small, jerking motions of his hips, head and chins falling forward onto his chest, face screwed up in concentration and whimpering as his huge body slowed and he couldn’t work up the momentum he wanted, _needed_...

Loki flipped them both over in a single, fluid motion, Thor landing flat on his back, the entire recliner chair groaning in protest from Thor's weight, and Loki stroked deep into Thor’s willing body. One hand went to pull at Thor’s balls and heavy shaft, the other – a huge, chocolate-covered strawberry magicked into existence – went up to Thor’s mouth.

Thor came like that, sucking the chocolate from Loki’s fingers, spurting thick streams of cum over his other fist, and with his plump, flabby buttocks and fluttering arsehole clenched tight around Loki’s prick. His huge, heavy, gorgeously fat body was glistening with sweat, blue bursts of electricity shimmering down his sides, and he was moaning softly, completely blissed out as wave after wave of his orgasm washed over him. That one had certainly been worth the wait.

Loki came from the sight of him, hard enough that he blacked out for a moment and slumped forward until he was cradled in the swell of his big brother’s soft belly.

 _I love you_ , he thought in a panic, as Thor’s arms came up around him, safe and confining. Loki couldn’t escape if he tried – and he had most certainly tried.

But he didn’t want to escape anymore – knew that Thor was strong enough, big enough, fat enough, wantonly sexy enough, shamelessly lewd enough, that Loki never wanted to leave him.

 _I love you_ , he thought again, and maybe Thor heard him or maybe he knew simply from the desperate way Loki kissed him because he smiled against Loki’s lips, beard pleasantly scratching Loki’s face as they kissed and kissed and kissed, and then he drifted off to sleep in the curve of Loki’s neck, Loki's cum still dripping out of his ass, fat enough that his body bulged over both sides of the chair, and naked as the day he was born.

And he was all Loki’s, would always be Loki’s. All the fairytales agreed.

The Trickster God thought that this was the best ending of all, his most accomplished spell, the greatest trick he’d ever played…

…or perhaps it was the greatest trick the universe had played on him.

Loki wrapped his arms around as much of Thor as he could reach, fisted a hand in that glorious belly and planned to just enjoy the ride.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I've finally finished! Let me know what you think, and thank you so, so much for reading my quite smutty (hides in embarrassed but pleased shame) Fat Thor/Loki fic. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.


End file.
